Endure and survive
by Ryna Vratasky
Summary: Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy desaparecen en algún punto de Italia a finales de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Canadá y México van en su búsqueda. Pero las cosas no resultan tan sencillas para ellos. Una serie de eventos ponen en aprietos la misión y la integridad de ambos. La guerra se recrudece y lo único que podrán hacer será resistir y sobrevivir.
1. La Elección

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _Invierno._

-Maldicion.- Bufo la mexicana.

Era el 17 de Febrero de 1944. La Segunda Guerra Mundial aun estaba en apogeo y las cosas no lucian nada bien _para_ los paises del Eje. La razon de su enojo era un cordial comunicado proveniente de la flamante Casa Blanca. En el le mecionaban casualmente que Alfred F. Jones AKA United States, había desaparecido junto con la personificacion de Francia e Inglaterra en un lugar llamado Cassino*. Se le invitaba cordialmente a acompañar a Canadá en la busqueda del americano y los aliados de el.

La excusa era que, con el entenamiento que habia recibido por parte del estadounidense, ella era perfectamente capaz de ser una gran combatiente en esta importante mision. Ademas, con muchos de los mejores militares en el frente y los peligros que Europa albergaba, no se podian dar el lujo hacer un gran equipo para iniciar la busqueda.

Al parecer Henry Wallace* habia escrito esa carta con su puño y letra. Lo cual hacia que la misiva tuviera un aire de impaciencia.

" _Si se niega a responder, una vez acabada la guerra tomaremos medidas "drasticas" en contra de su poca colaboracion con el gobierno estadounidense"_

Ese parrafo en particular le habia roto los nervios. No es que a ella le encantara intervenir en los asuntos de los demas. Ni siquiera intervenia en su propia politica. Diana disfrutaba de enviar a un representante a las reuniones, tanto nacionales como internacionales, para evitar toda esa farsa que los jefes de los paises les encantaba armar. El lema de siempre; "Cooperacion, ayuda, paz".

 _-Si, claro. La paz se respira en el aire, sobre todo en estos momentos.- Pensaba con Ironia._

Hizo bolita la hoja de papel y la avento. Suspiro. El ambiente en su casa la tranqulizaba. Solo se escuchaba el ir y venir de las pesonas que hacian que su hogar fuera eso, un hogar. De no ser por ellos, ella probablemente estuviese viviendo como un sucio vagabundo. Dejo el salon en donde estaba y se dirigio a su habitacion. Entro en ella y el olor que despedia el pay de manzanas que habia comido alli la sofoco. Era como si la presencia de Alfred la acosara. Bueno, el siempre lo hacia, pero era aun mas inquietante en estos momentos, y mas cuando hacia 1 mes que no sabia absolutamente nada de el. Y tratandose de Jones, eso era sumamente preocupante.

Bufó. Camino directo al tocador y se observo. El cabello negro se deslizaba con suavidad por su espalda, la piel aperlada estaba escondida debajo de ese vestido purpura que España habia insistido en regalarle y unas ojeras comenzaban a hacerse notar debajo de sus ojos verdes. Tomo unas tijeras y el pelo que estaba debajo de sus hombros comenzo a desprenderse de ella.

Satisfecha con el resultado, tomo una maleta y empaco unas cuantas cosas que necesitaria. Se ducho y tomo un vestido negro y calzo sus zapatos favoritos. Al metro sesenta que tenia por altura le fueron añadidos 5 centimetros mas.

Bajo las escaleras y se encontro con Adela, la mujer que nunca la dejaba ir de la casa sin el estomago vacio.

-¿Va a salir la señorita?.- Pregunto curiosa.- Se ve muy bien.- Agrego la mujer refiriendose al corte de cabello.

-Gracias y si.- Contesto Diana.- Creo que estare fuera mucho tiempo, quizas sean dias semanas o meses y tal vez ande muy ocupada asi que necesito que mantengas todo en orden hasta que yo regrese ¿de acuerdo?.- Pidio amablemente la joven.

-Claro que si, lo que usted pide se hace.- La anciana le miro inclinando la cabeza.- A donde quiera que vaya cuidese mucho.

-Bien.- Le sonrio y asintió. Despues de ello salio y tomo el coche estacionado frente a la puerta, echo la maleta y se dispuso a conducir.

Recordo la mañana en que recibio el auto. Estaba sentada en su divan, disfrutando del inexistente invierno cuando la risa y el ruido del motor acercandose la hicieron levantarse y buscar la fuente de aquellos sonidos.

Alfred llego en aquel auto, con su uniforme militar. Dispuesto a retozar un ratito en su casa.

Pasaron la tarde comiendo frente al jardin, Jones hablaba sin parar y ella lo escuchaba atentamente. Despues de ello, Diana lo acompaño hasta el Aereopuerto Central*. Al subirse al el, el carro le encanto. Era un Ford 1937 Cabriolet color negro. Al llegar alli y antes de subirse al avion Alfred le dio las llaves y el titulo. Dijo que era un regalo de despedida. Eso habia sido a principios de Enero y desde entonces no le habia vuelto a ver.

Llego al puerto aereo y pidio un vuelo directo. Espero pacientemente, veia el lugar con disimulo. Se puso de pie cuando una voz femenina y cansada anuncio la salida del avion.

 _Pasajeros con destino a Washington favor de abordar ahora._

* * *

*Cassino es una localidad de la provincia de Frosinone, region de Lacio. Se encuentra en Italia. Suena mas a un lugar con juegos de azar y mujerzuelas.

*Henry Wallace fue uno de los vicepresidentes de E.U. durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

*Aereopuerto Central, nombre antiguo del aereopuerto de la Ciudad de Mexico.

El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion llamada "The Choice" de Gustavo Santoalalla.


	2. Hogar

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

Diana pidió un taxi que la llevara directamente a la oficina de Roosevelt*. Ella no pensaba quedarse mucho tiempo en aquel país. Le daba igual el ultimátum que Henry Wallace le habia dado, la mexicana no estaba dispuesta a ir tras las pistas de su vecino. Le chocaba que la amenazaran. Alfred bien hubiese podido quedarse en una posición segura en lugar de andar matando nazis en partes del mundo que ella ni siquiera sabia que existían. Y además, habían mas personas en el mundo que estaban realmente capacitadas para algo así.

El estadounidense no era precisamente una persona indefensa. Casi siempre salía victorioso de las guerras que libraba. En la carta tambien se mencionaba que había desaparecido junto con Francia e Inglaterra. Ellos tampoco eran débiles. Eran demasiadas las interrogantes que tenia en la cabeza ; ¿Los jefes de ellos emprenderían una búsqueda para llegar a su ubicación?, ¿Utilizarían a personificaciones de naciones para ello?, Y si ese fuera el caso, ¿Por qué tanta prisa y por qué no elegir a humanos comunes?. No entendía el sentido de urgencia que tenían de pronto aquellos gringos y más aún, no se explicaba como los jefes de Jones lograron convencer a Canadá de emprender aquella misión.

Miro por las ventanas del vehículo, la nieve caia con tranquilidad y se arremolinaba en el suelo. La joven temblaba. Por las prisas olvido llevarse un abrigo. En su país el invierno brillaba por su ausencia y su cuerpo demostraba que ese no era un clima al que estuviera acostumbrada. Las mejillas y la nariz se le teñian de un suave color carmin. Temblaba y los dientes no paraban de castañear. El conductor le miraba a ratos por el espejo retrovisor. No le decia nada, solo resoplaba y negaba con la cabeza.

El taxi se detuvo en un enorme edifcio, la mexicana pago y salio del carro cargando su maletita. Lo copos blancos se adherian a su cabello y el viento le golpeaba la cara. Cuando entro en la recepción, la dependiente le miraba como si ella acabara de salir del psiquiatrico.

-Vengo a ver al presidente Roosevelt, ¿podria decirle que estoy aquí?.- Demando la mujer.

-Of course.- Murmuro la recepcionista alzando una ceja.- What is your name?.-

-México.-

-Really?.- La chica se rio. Las risas disminuyeron poco a poco cuando vio que la visitante la fulminaba con la mirada.

-Ok.- La mujer bufo, se puso de pie y se dirigio hasta el ascensor.

-Maldición.- Diana rodo los ojos, esperando con impaciencia a que aquellas personas se apresuraran a recibirla.

Pasaron alrededor de 7 minutos y la joven que la habia atendido no aparecia. Durante ese tiempo, la muchacha saco un cepillo de la maletita y peino el desastre que tenia por pelo y se puso un collar de perlas. Por ultimo, aplico una capa de su lapiz labial favorito. Amaba que sus labios quedaran pintados de ese rojo opaco. Se miro en un pequeño espejo. Se veia guapa, sobria, formal.

Escucho el taconeo de la dependiente, guardo todo y se dispuso a esperarla. Esta solo le hizo una seña para que la acompañara al elevador, la introdujo en el y pulso el numero de piso. Puso bruscamente un gafete de visitante en la parte superior de su ropa y antes de que las puertas cerraran, la chica salio de alli. Mexico intuyo que volvia a la oficina.

-Gracias.- Susurro.

El ascensor la dejo en el piso indicado y ella solo vio un largo pasillo, caminó por el hasta llegar a la última oficina.

" _Cielos, a estos gringos si que les gusta caminar, o complicarse la vida_ _"_

Tocó la puerta y una voz queda le dio permiso de entrar.

Se encontro con varios militares sentados alrededor de una mesa circular, en ella habia varios mapas y papeles. Entre aquellas personas estaban Roosevelt y Matthew Williams, la representacion humana de Canada.

-Sientese señorita.- El presidente, haciendo gala del mejor español que tenia le ofrecio una silla. La mujer acepto y espero a que el hombre hablara.

Los presentes guardaron silencio.

-¿Tiene alguna pregunta?.- Cuestiono un hombre mayor que estaba a su lado.

-Tengo varias, pero la fundamental es, ¿Qué rayos esta pasando?.-

-Bien.- El señor le acerco un mapa de Italia marcado con lineas y puntitos.- Los aliados emprendimos una ofensiva desde Nápoles con la intencion de romper la linea Gustav. Esta linea defensiva impuesta por alemanes e italianos es uno de los mayores obstaculos en la conquista de Roma. Los ataques iniciaron el 4 de Enero y aún continuan.-

-¿Que es lo que salio mal?.-

Un joven alzo la voz y comenzo a explicarle a la mexicana.

-Los principales caminos desde el cuartel general aliado en Nápoles hasta Roma pasan a través del valle del río Liri. El problema es que la entrada del valle esta bloqueada por una colina, en cuyo centro se alza el pueblo de Cassino. Se esta convirtiendo en un matadero. Hasta ahora hemos tenido informes de que la 34° Division Estadounidense fue remplazada por la 4° division india y la neozelandesa del 8° Ejercito británico, al parecer han tenido mas bajas de las que esperaban.-

-¿En dónde se ubica el punto más alto?- Pregunto la mujer.

-Aproximadamente 1100 metros.-

-¿Que hay alli?.-

-Un monasterio antiguo llamado Monte Cassino. En ese lugar es donde paracaidistas alemanes se han atrincherado y repelen casi todos los ataques.-

-Entiendo.- Razono la joven.- Allí perdieron a las personas que buscan ¿no?.-

-Si…¿Como es que…?.- Pregunto un general totalmente incredulo.

-Es simple deducción.-

En su larga existencia, ella habia visto aquella estrategia una y otra vez. No es algo que realmente le sorprendiera, y mas si a esa posicion privilegiada se le agregaba la terquedad alemana, que a veces caia en fanatismo, por defender ciudades que eran de gran importancia para ellos.

-Perdimos contacto con ellos el 20 de Enero.- Se apresuro a agregar una voz un poco ronca.

-Ahora que tenemos eso claro, permitanme mostrarles el plan de búsqueda y rescate que vamos a implementar.- Un hombre mayor hizo amago de entregar unos papeles cuando fue interrumpido.-

-Yo no he aceptado ir.- Dijo Mexico mirando a Roosevelt.

La sala se quedo muda y varios militares fulminaron a aquella dama con la mirada. Unos incredulos, otros furiosos y unos mas desconcertados. A ella no le causaban la mas minima intimidacion.

-Caballeros, me gustaria hablar con la señorita a solas.- Ordenó el presidente.

Todos salieron de mala gana, Matthew suspiro al pasar a un lado de Diana.

-¿Por que no ha aceptado ir?.- Inquirio.

-En primera, porque a mi no me agrada que pidan mi "colaboracion voluntaria" pero me amenacen con represalias si no les ayudo, ¿qué manera es esa de pedir apoyo?.- Se quejó.

-No lei el contenido de aquella carta que le mandaron, pero me disculpo si hubo algo que le hiciera sentir atacada u ofendida. Creáme que esa no ha sido nuestra intencion.- El hombre explico amablemente.- Puedo asegurarle que no habra acciones en su contra si no desea participar en esto.-

Mexico suspiro. Ese hombre la habia dejado sin la mayor de sus excusas.

-Pero, intuyo que aquello no es su preocupacion central.- Roosevelt se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Hay algun otro inconveniente?.-

-Señor, tal vez suene como dialogo de una pelicula barata pero no soy la persona indicada para esto. ¿Como lo voy a buscar?. No es como repartir volantes como cuando se pierde una mascota. Y si buscar a alguien en tiempos de paz es dificil, ahora imaginese en una guerra. Si le preocupa que Alfred se muera, puede estar seguro de que aquello no ocurrira. No se como le hacen, pero he visto naciones que reciben daños de los que no se debe salir con vida pero sobreviven.- Argumentó.

Roosevelt la observo.

-Sabe usted que hay destinos mucho peores que la muerte y esta guerra se ha distinguido por la forma sádica en que nuestros enemigos tratan a sus prisioneros de guerra.-Suspiro.- Ademas, en unos meses llevaremos a cabo una operación que puede que sea el inicio del fin de la guerra en Europa, y para ello necesitamos que esas naciones esten presentes.- Respondio.

" _¡Maldición!_ _"_

Diana no habia pensado en ello, Alfred fue mucho mas estúpido de lo que ella pensaba al ponerse en aquella situacion tan riesgosa. ¿Y si ya le habian capturado?. ¿Y si le torturaban o le hacian algo peor?

-¡¿Y entonces porque fueron a Italia si tenian algo mas importante que hacer?!.- Exclamo la chica a punto de perder los nervios.

-La verdad es que no pensamos que nos llevaria mucho tiempo conquistar la ciudad. Se veia como un objetivo facil y él insistio en ir.-

-Maldicion.- Susurro Diana cubriendose la cara con una mano. Jones si que sabia como hacerla perder la cabeza.- Bien, acepto-.

El hombre esbozo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Permitame decirle que cualquier esfuerzo que haga sera recompensado con joyas, bonos, inmuebles o dinero. Claro, si es que esto no la ofende.-

-No señor, le aseguro que no me ofende.- La mujer sonrio. A nadie le venia mal algo de dinero. Mucho menos a ella.

Pasó una semana desde aquello y ella estaba a punto de irse a Europa. Compró varias cosas con un anticipo que el presidente le habia dado. Esos objetos quizas pudieran serle de gran ayuda. El dia siguiente iria junto a un batallon que tambien tenia como destino ese continente.

Canadá la invito a desayunar. Comieron huevos estrellados con tocino, varias tazas de café y waffles con aquel jarabe de maple que a Matthew tanto le encantaba. Casi se sentia como en su hogar.

 _"Ojalá estuvieras con nosotros" pensó la mujer._

Diana bebió un sorbo de café y degusto la amarga bebida.

* * *

 _*Franklin D. Roosevelt fue el presidente de Estados Unidos la mayor parte de la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

 _Se que podra ser un poco confusa la explicacion del la batalla en donde de perdieron Francia, Inglaterra y E.U. pero lo he escrito lo mas simple que pude. Me disculpo por la demora y las faltas de ortografia (mi computadora se niega a poner acentos)._

 _SalyKon: Gracias por comentar, espero que este fic sea de tu agrado. Respecto a los ojos verdes, mas adelante se explicará el porque los tiene asi. Todo tiene su razón de ser en esta historia. Una vez mas, agradezco infinitamente tu comentario._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde al de la canción "Home" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	3. La Hora

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _8 de Marzo de 1944._

-Creo que voy a vomitar.-

Un hombre se quejo, pero nadie se lo reprochaba. El ondulante mar hacia que el barco se moviera de una manera un tanto violenta. Habian zarpado desde Boston* y llevaban 11 dias navegando por el Atlantico. ¿Quien iba a acusar de quejumbroso a un general?.

El canadiense tenia la vista fija en el mar. Recargado en un barandal de acero, observaba que el acorazado* donde se encontraba se acercaba poco a poco a la costa. Estaba tan fatigado y sonmoliento que lo unico que queria hacer era recostarse. Lastima que el meneo constante de la nave no lo dejara dormir. Pensaba en ello cuando de repente, sintio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¿Estas listo para lo que viene?.- Pregunto Diana.

-Honestamente no. No habia tenido la oportunidad de visitar Africa hasta hoy.-

-Bueno, no te preocupes, de todas maneras no estaremos mucho tiempo por aqui.-Informo la mujer.-

-¿Por qué?, ¿a dónde iremos?.-

-Debemos estar en Túnez en menos de una semana, desde alli una flota de aviones tiene progamado un bombardeo sobre Montecassino del 15 al 17 de este mes, iremos con ellos y el piloto ha prometido aterrizar un poco atras de la linea de frente. Cuando lleguemos, comenzaremos a buscarlos.- Explico México sobandose las sienes.

-¿Y si no alcanzamos a los bombarderos?.-

-Pues tendriamos que navegar hasta Sicilia* ,despues a las costas sureñas de Italia, pasar por Napoles y de alli a Cassino.- Viendo el gesto de extrañeza en el rostro de Canada se apresuro a agregar.- Nos tardariamos mas en llegar.- Sonrio.

Matthew suspiro.

-¿Como te convencieron para que buscaras a Estados Unidos?.- La mexicana pregunto.

-No tuvieron que convencerme, solo recibi esto y supe que Alfred en verdad estaba en problemas.- Le tendio una hoja doblada y arrugada.

La joven abrio el papel y leyo. Palabras como "lamentamos informarle" y "desaparecido en accion" saltaron a la vista. Devolvió el papel y Canada siguio relatando.

-Fui a Washington a que me explicaran lo que estaba sucediendo y me entere que tambien estaban desaparecidos Arthur y Francis. Pensaban mandar a soldados de élite a buscarlos, pero yo me ofreci a ir.-

-Fantastico, tenemos un voluntario.- Musito la joven.

-¿Que?.- Inquirio el muchacho.

-Nada.- Contesto.- ¿Por qué piensas que el esta en problemas?.-

-Este aviso me llego hace 6 semanas y decia que llevaba dias perdido. Se esfumo hace casi dos meses Mexico. Eso es demasiado tiempo, mas si se trata de el.- Matt se sobo la frente.- Y ademas, dias antes de irse mi hermano fue a la casa. Estaba raro. Hablamos durante mucho tiempo y me dejo sus lentes. Dijo que debian estar en un lugar seguro. Pensaba que tal vez pudieran sufrir algun daño y no queria que se le rompieran, eso me dejo bastante preocupado-.

-Maldicion.-Murmuró.- Sabia que tu hermano era un idiota, por no pensaba que llegaba a hasta estos extremos-.

-¿A que te refieres?.- Preguntó.

-Es mas una suposicion, pero creo que Estados Unidos quiso enfrentar al enemigo de frente. Tal vez buscaba algo de adrenalina y quería ver hasta donde podia llegar por si solo. Su conducta obviamente arrastro tambien a Francia e Inglaterra-.

-¿Tu lo consideras idiota al querer pelear por una buena causa?.- Se quejo con timidez, no aprobaba que nadie se atreviese a insultar a su hermano.

-Lo considero idiota por exponerse a que tal vez lo capturaran, lo torturaran y hasta lo sepultaran vivo. ¿No te das cuenta?, mientras su pais exista, el no puede morir. Quizas este viviendo una agonia que durara hasta que algun aliado le encuentre. Y puede pasar mucho tiempo para que eso suceda.- La mujer hablo sin detenerse.

-Cielos.- Williams palidecio, no habia pensado en ello.- Eso es horrible-.

Diana suspiro, casi se arrepentia por ser tan cruda con Matthew. Casi.

-Lamento haber sido demasiado fatalista, quizas no debi serlo, pero si esperamos lo peor, estaremos mejor preparados para ello.- Asintio mientras que la brisa marina le sacudia su corto cabello.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio hasta que el canadiense le hizo una pregunta.

-¿Como te convencieron a ti?.-

-¿Qué dijiste?.- Hablo la muchacha sin voltearlo a ver.

-Pregunte que como te convencieron a ti.-

-Oh, eso. Pues, Roosevelt prometio pagarme un buen dinerito si lograba encontar a Alfred.-

-¿En serio?.- El canadiense rio.

-Si, incluso me dio un adelanto, con ese dinero pague esto.- Mexico desenfundo una navaja, con un filo de 10 letales centimetros.- Es genial, ¿no lo crees?.- Jugo con el arma unos instantes y la volvio a poner en su funda.

-Si, es muy bonita.- Comento.- ¿Y como te enteraste de que Alfred estaba perdido, tambien te enviaron un papel como este?.-

-No. A mi me enviaron una carta en donde se me informaba lo que habia pasado-.

-¿Cuando te llego?-.

-Hace tres semanas.-

Matthew estaba a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de un marinero le interrumpio.

-Disculpen, ustedes son las unicas personas que desembarcaran en este puerto, asi que les pido cordialmente que recojan sus cosas para que el acorazado no se retrase mas de lo necesario.- El uniformado hablo cordialmente mientras los empujaba al interior de la nave.-

Las naciones tomaron lo que les pertenecia y fueron a la proa. Un bote salvavidas les esperaba.

-Remaremos hasta la costa, no tomara mas de 20 minutos.- Dijo un soldado en cuanto el par subio.- Señorita, le recomiendo que se ponga el uniforme o unos pantalones, hace mucho viento y eso le podria traer encuentos indeseables-.

-Gracias, cuando lleguemos lo hare.- La joven sonrio, agradeciendo el consejo que le acababan de dar.

Navegaron por varios minutos. Los tres se esforzaban por llegar a la playa, pero el mar estaba picado y eso hacia que el remar hasta allá fuera casi imposible.

-Matt, ¿sabes nadar?.-

-Amm… si, claro.- Contesto el canadiense, no muy seguro de que ella le estuviese hablando a el.

-Bien, es inutil seguir remando, nos echaremos al agua y dejaremos que las olas nos remolquen, ¿de acuerdo?.-

-De acuerdo…- Canada dudaba de que su plan funcionara, pero no quiso llevarle la contraria.

Diana le dio las gracias al soldado, tomo su mochila y se echo al agua, desaparecio por unos intantes hasta que subio a la superficie. Matthew procedio a hacer lo mismo. Nadaron un poco hasta que las olas los tomaron y los aventaron contra la playa. Mexico tenia arena por doquier, el vestido largo que llevaba se le pegaba a su cuerpo. El pelo estaba echo un desastre. Williams tenia la cara enterrada en la arena, Diana lo tomo de la camisa y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Que bien que dejaste tus gafas en tu casa, con todo esto ya se hubiesen roto.- La muchacha sonrio, para despues escupir algo de arena y agua salada.

El joven solo resoplo, trato de acomodar un poco su ropa comenzando a caminar, Mexico le seguia y despues de mucho rato se encontraron con 5 militares.

-¿La señorita Diana y el señor Williams?.-

-Si.- Respondieron al unisono.

-Soy el General Harold Alexander*, el presidente Roosevelt menciono que van a apoyarnos en el frente de Cassino y que debia recibirlos personalmente.-

-Si, en efecto.- Contesto la mujer.

-Bien, siganme.- Harold comenzo a andar seguido de los soldados que le acompañaban y los recien llegados.- Una cosa mas, sean bienvenidos a la ciudad de Casablanca*.-

* * *

 _*Boston es una ciudad portuaria del estado de Massachusetts, limita al este con el Océano Atlántico._

 _*Acorazado es un buque de guerra de gran tonelaje, fuertemente blindado y artillado con una batería principal compuesta por cañones de gran calibre. Los acorazados son más grandes y están mejor armados y blindados que los cruceros y los destructores. Eran representantes de la cúspide del poder naval de una nación. Ya sabes, si Mexico va a un matadero, al menos lo hace en un barquito con estilo._

 _*Sicilia es una isla situada en el sur de Italia. Los 3 km del estrecho de Mesina la separan de la peninsula._

 _*Sir Harold Alexander fue un general, ministro de Defensa y gobernador general de Canadá, (eso fue despues de que acabara la guerra), se destaco por su participacion en la campaña por la conquista de Italia._

 _*Casablanca es una ciudad al oeste de Marruecos. Se encuentra en la costa del Oceano Atlantico. Fue uno de los puertos estrategicos de los aliados durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial._

 _Akira-Jazz: Muchisimas Gracias por tu Review, si, aun quedan muchas cosas por resolver y en lo que respecta a Canada, participara mucho en esta historia,sera un buen protagonista c:_

 _Galletita-Sana: Gracias por comentar! Me alegra que la historia te parezca genial._

 _Agradezco mucho también a Sofiacaramell123, Dulcenatzuki19, Chirrizz-su y a BPCL1054 por haberle dado follow a la historia._

 _¿Sera que México y Canadá puedan llegar a Montecassino? ¿Por que Alfred se arriesgo a pelear en combate? Todo esto y mas en los capítulos que siguen._

 _Me disculpo por faltas de ortografía y horrores ortográficos._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción "The Hour" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	4. Memorias Olvidadas

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

-¿Qué harás cuándo la guerra termine y regresemos a casa?.-

-¡Iré a un pub y me beberé un barril lleno de burbujeante cerveza!-

Los jovenes soldados rieron y babearon. Junto a ellos Diana y Matthew caminaban hacia el campamento. Recorrían las calles de Marruecos, viendo como la gente iba y venia por el lugar. Las personas estaban tan envueltas en su propio mundo y preocupaciones que apenas y notaron a los extraños visitantes. México y Canada iban hechos una pena, con el cabello revuelto y su vestimenta asquerosa. Ambos aun goteaban agua y sus caras estaban llenas de arena.

Sir Harold Alexander les dejó en compañia de dos de sus escoltas cuando recibio un mensaje urgente de parte del cuartel general. La guerra aun no acababa y el hombre no podia darse el lujo de descansar. Ahora solo estaban con aquellos militares. Ni las naciones ni los hombres habian intercambiado palabra alguna hasta que Mexico se atrevio a hacer una pregunta.

-¿Son ingleses?.- Cuestiono la mexicana. El peculiar acento de esos chicos al hablar los delataba, pero ella queria estar completamente segura.

-¿Qué?.- Un muchacho se volteo, interrumpiendo la chachara que tenía con su compañero.

-Pregunte que si venian de Inglaterra.-

-Si.- El joven asintio.- Yo vengo de New Castle y el de Liverpool.- Señalo al otro hombre.- ¿Ustedes de donde vienen?.-

-Yo de México y el de Canada.-

-Estan muy lejos de casa.- Comento el hombre.- Mi nombre el Max Hansen y el es Tomas Sinclair.- El aludido sonrio.- ¿Con quién tenemos el gusto?.-

-Matthew Williams.- Menciono la mexicana señalando a su compañero.- Y yo soy Diana.-

-¿Solo Diana?.- Pregunto Tom.

-¿Realmente importa?- Contestó.

-Para nada. Williams, Solo Diana, hemos llegado.-

Los soldados se detuvieron frente a un gran campamento. El aroma a sudor y mugre acumulados por semanas les dio la bienvenida. Matt solo atino a arrugar la nariz. En cuanto se presentaron con el general, ambos fueron a sus tiendas asignadas. Los hombres no dejaban de mirar a la mexicana. Ella sospechaba que era de las pocas mujeres que aquellos individuos habian visto en meses, tal vez años. No es que ella fuera la preciosidad mas grande del planeta, (porque estaba convencida de que no lo era) para poder robarse todas las miradas. Solo era que aquellos hombres habian estado demasiado tiempo lejos de cualquier mujer. En todos los sentidos.

" _No debo llamar la atencion"_

Tomo el balde de agua que le habian regalado. Se quito el vestido y lavo cabello, rostro y manos. Agarro un par de vendas y las coloco en su pecho, tratando de disimular sus atributos. No era que le gustase vestrise de muchachito, su instinto le decia que era mejor pasar inadvertida. Convencida con el resultado se vistio con unos pantalones militares negros y una camisa blanca de algodon.

Canada salio de su tienda, vistiendo lo mismo que la mexicana, solo que en version grande y de color azul oscuro. Casi no la reconocio.

-¿Que te hiciste Diana?.- Pregunto arqueando la ceja.

-¿Quien es ella?, yo me llamo Juanito Peréz.- Se burlo.

Matthew nego con la cabeza.

-Ve a pedir unas cuantas provisiones, las echaremos en las mochilas.-Ordenó la mexicana.

-¿Para que?.- Pregunto el canadiense.

-En 15 minutos nos vamos a Túnez. Tenemos que estar en esa ciudad en menos de una semana-.

-De acuerdo, vere que podemos llevarnos.- El joven se alejo de ella, dirigiendose a lo que el pensaba que era un dispensario.

La mujer suspiro, arreglo sus pocas pertenencias y espero a que el americano volviese. Cuando lo hizo, no le sorprendio lo poco que habia conseguido.

-2 Cantinfloras, 2 cuchillos, un par de linternas, una botella de alcohol, aspirinas, vendas, una aguja, hilo para coser heridas, una jeringa, una botella de medio litro repleta de Whiskey y un paquete de cigarrillos.- Mexico enumero lo que vio y se dispuso a repartir. La cuestion era quien se quedaba con el equipo medico (si es que a "eso" se le podia llamar asi).

-¿Tienes experiencia curando gente?.- Inquirio Diana.

-Lo basico, poner vendajes, suturar heridas, solo eso-.

-Bien, tú te quedarás con eso, y tambien con los cigarrillos.-

-Pero yo no fumo.-

-Yo tampoco, pero digamos que la gente, especialmente en estos tiempos, no le hara mala cara a un amiguito como este.- La chica abrio la cajetilla y saco un cigarro. Aspiro el tabaco seco y exhalo ruidosamente.- Ademas, yo me quedo con el licor.

-Supongo que es justo.- Se encogio de hombros.

Diana sonrio, agarro su mochila y comenzo a caminar. Matthew tambien lo hizo.

-¿A donde vamos?.-

-El soldado de allá tomara ese carro y nos hara el favor de llevarnos a nuesto destino.

-Vale-.

Las naciones llegaron a donde estaba el hombre. Tenia el cabello rubio, ojos azules y una pequeña estatura, Canada le calculaba metro y medio. Aun asi, tenia un aire de peligro, como de esos tipos que te partiran la cara si se dice algo que les parezca mal.

-Hola, mi nombre es Diana, el es Matthew Willliams. Creo que el general Alexander ya lo puso al tanto de la situacion.-

-Si claro, pongan sus mochilas en el asiento trasero y subanse de inmediato al vehiculo.- El hombre dijo eso lo mas rápido que pudo y ocupo el asiento frente al volante.- Mi nombre es Jedediah Smith y sere su conductor.- Se presento con animosidad una vez que sus pasajeros estuvieron dentro del auto.

Apenas Matt se había sentado, Jed encendio el coche y piso el acelerador, perfilandose hacia la carretera.

-Ustedes deben ser personas importantes.- Comento el hombre alegremente, el volumen de su voz era tan alto que practicamente estaba gritándoles.- El general no es un hombre que preste su carro personal a cualquiera.-

-Digamos que somos buenos amigos.- La mujer rio.

-Si, me lo imagino.-

Pasaron 4 dias llendo de ciudad en ciudad. Viendo paisajes, culturas, gente y monumentos que hasta ese instante apenas podian apreciar. Algunos pueblos estaban intactos, como si la guerra para ellos solo fuese un rumor. En otros, las sangrientas luchas tiñieron las calzadas y calles de un rojo escarlata. Aun asi, estando entero o en pedazos, el norte de África los tenia fascinados.

México por su inestabilidad, como nacion y tambien como persona, no habia tenido el placer de haber visitado estas tierras y el canadiense porque, bueno, ni el mismo sabia la razón. A él no le atraía el estar viajando continuamente y los viajes que hacia casi se reducian únicamente a tres naciones. Las mismas que llevaban desaparecidas mas de un mes.

La luna llena brillaba en el horizonte, iluminando el camino por el cual Jedediah, el energetico e inquieto Jed, manejaba aquel carro. La mexicana tenía los pies hinchados y el cuello le dolía. No acostumbraba estar mas de un día en una sola postura. Aunque durante todo el trayecto se detuvieron en diversos puntos, comiendo, estirando las piernas y haciando sus necesidades, eso no era suficiente para ella. Para colmo, Diana estaba sudando como un cerdo, y eso la hacia sentirse como uno de ellos. Había estado tomado sorbos de Whiskey hasta que bebio la mitad de la botella. Con eso se sentía satisfecha.

-¿Como conociste a Arthur?.- Matt inquirio.

Lo súbito de la pregunta y ese tono de voz, seguro y sereno, distinto al timido y bajo que el canadiense acostumbraba usar hizo que diera un respingo.

-Yo…¿que como lo conocí?.-

-Si.-

-Bueno, cuando aun era Nueva España, una banda de piratas saqueo un de puerto de Campeche. Rodearon la hacienda en la que vivia y comenzaron a destrozarla. Las cosas se pusieron feas y huimos de la casa-.

-¿Quienes?.-

-Cuba y yo. Ese día él estaba de visita. Como sea, el punto es que ya era de noche y corrimos a escondernos en una plantación, ya ni me acuerdo que cultivaban allí. Pensamos que estabamos seguros hasta que los ladrones comenzaron a seguir a la gente habia tenido la misma maldita idea. Hombre, empezamos a escuchar disparos, las personas gritaban y los piratas reian. Cuando todo se quedo en silencio, Cuba subio a un arbol, quería ver si no habia nadie y yo permanecí en el suelo esperando a que el bajara.-

-¿Y qué pasó después?.-

-Frente a mi estaba Arthur. Con su saco rojo y una espada en la mano. Se detuvo a menos de un metro de mi y me miro fijamente. Esos fueron los 3 minutos mas largos de mi infancia. Me guiño un ojo y despues se esfumo. El no sabia quien era yo y bueno, creo que no me hizo nada porque yo aparentaba a lo mucho 7 años humanos. Luego de ello, su gente incendio casi todo el pueblo donde yo vivia.-

-Cielos.-

-Pasaron los años e Inglaterra vino a ver al Virrey como una persona civilizada. Su jefe queria abrir una ruta comercial que pudiera utilizar mis puertos. El hombre dijo que esa peticion seria enviada al rey y el la consideraria. Eso era sinonimo de que se fuera a freir esparragos. Que nosotros no ibamos a tener tratos no ellos y que sus cejas estaban feas.- Diana rio mientras que Matt sonreia.- Ahi me presente formalmente y aunque su sola existencia me traia muchos problemas, el inglés y yo nos volvimos amigos-.

-¿Por que dices eso?.- Cuestiono Matthew desconcertado.- ¿Por que el que Arthur existiese era malo para ti?-

-Para que tengas una idea te contare una hermosa anecdota.- La mujer comento sarcasticamente.- Un dia, tu servidora estaba limpiando algunas cositas. Antonio llegaba ese dia de Europa y queria que pasara un tiempo de calidad conmigo, como los buenos hermanos que eramos. El punto es esa mañana, España estaba, como decirlo, un poco enfadado. El siempre tenia "momentos" asi, pero en esa ocasion estaba mas loco de lo normal. Tuvo una pequeña pelea con Arturito y al parecer esa le colmo la paciencia.-

Jedediah escuchaba con mucha atencion la conversación, no sabia de quien hablaban pero sin duda era una platica muy interesante.

-¿Y que pasó?.-Pregunto el canadiense.

-Cuando el llegó, pidio un café, la sirvienta se lo dio pero no le gustó. Le aventó la bebida caliente y comenzó a agredirla. El griterio era tan intenso que yo lo escuche. Me quede en el ultimo eslabon de las escaleras principales, viendo como España le decia hasta de lo que se iba a morir a la pobre mujer. Le dije que se detuviera. No me escucho. Baje los peldaños, camine hacia el y lo tome del brazo, tire buscamente de el y cayó al piso. Eso no le gusto… ni un poco.- Diana habia dejado de ver a Matt y ahora tenia la mirada perdida.-

-Sabia que algo iba mal y corri hacia las escaleras, se levanto y comenzo a perseguirme. Cuando estuvimos en el ultimo peldaño alcanzo a jalarme el cabello. Comenzo a gritarme, pero lo empuje y pude zafarme. Eso lo enfurecio mas. Me dio un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte que perdi el equilibrio y cai. Desperte una semana despues, tenia el brazo izquierdo roto, un vendaje en la cabeza, muchos moretones y la mitad de mi cara estaba hinchada. Mi habitación estaba prácticamente llena de flores. Argentina me dijo que Antonio las habia traido en todo el tiempo que estuve en cama. El ya habia regresado a Europa-.

 _-Oh men.- Penso Jedediah._

 _-_ Cielos, no sabia que España fuera tan… pensaba que… bueno… el tiempo que tu estuviste bajo su tutela el no te habia… lastimado.- Titubeo la nacion.

-¿En serio?.- La joven sonrio.- Pues que creias Matt, ¿que todo en mi vida era comer y cantar?-.

* * *

 _Creo que no hay notas por hoy, de igual modo, si tienen alguna duda o pregunta no duden en hacerla. Agradezco mucho a las personas que se toman el tiempo de leer mi relatito. Se les quiere. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía y los errores ortográficos._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción "Forgotten Memories" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	5. Oscurecimiento

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _17 de Marzo de 1944._

El sol se asomaba timidamente en el horizonte, la calma y el silencio reinaban en el lugar hasta que la histeria e ira de una mujer interrumpieron con gran estrepito la quietud.

-¡Maldicion! ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Mexico pateaba con furia la puerta coche.

Jedediah y Matthew se limitaban a observar el espectáculo. Si, habian logrado llegar a Túnez, la mala noticia es que era demasiado tarde.

Los responsables: un clavo gigante y una de las llantas delanteras del auto. Sobra decir que tardaron 2 días en llegar a un pueblo en el que pudieron arreglar el desperfecto.

-¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?.- Preguntó Matt.

-No lo sé.- La mexicana suspiro, dejando de golpear el vehiculo.- Jed, ¿sabes de alguien que pueda llevarnos a Italia?.-

-Oh, no podria decirlo con seguridad, quizas si vamos a la base que esta en el aerodrómo*, tal vez podria haber un avión y un piloto que esten dispuestos a volar.-

-¿Y eso dónde queda?.-

-Solo unos cuantos kilometros al norte, tardaremos 20 minutos en llegar.-

-Bien, llevanos allá-.

Las tres personas abordaron el auto. Jedediah encendió el coche y partio hacia el lugar. En cuanto llegó, presento una de sus credenciales al oficial que vigilaba y este lo dejo pasar. Para la alegria de Diana, ella calculaba que 20 aviones estaban siendo preparados para un despegue.

Bajaron del auto y buscaron a la persona que estuviera a cargo. Encontraron a un hombre pelirrojo, de unos 40 años, con un gesto de fastidio en el rostro y un cigarro encendido en la boca.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren?.- Cuestiono con brusquedad.

-Mi nombre es Diana y el es Matthew Williams, venimos de parte del General Sir Harold Alexander.- Al decir aquello el tipo arqueo una ceja.- Estamos en una misión y necesitamos de su ayuda.

-¿Cómo rayos voy a saber que ustedes dicen la verdad? ¿Cómo se que no son el enemigo?.-

-Maldición.- Susurro el canadiense.

-Este permiso puede comprobarlo.- Jed hablo, sacando un papel y mostrandoselo al hombre.

El hombre hablo entre dientes, murmurando palabras y haciendo gestos con la cara, doblo la hoja y la entrego a Jedediah.

-Bien, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?.-

-De acuerdo, necesitamos que alguien nos lleve a Monte Cassino, solo yo y él.- Pidió la mujer señalando a Canadá.

El pelirrojo rió, lanzo una bocanada de humo hacia Diana. Ella ni siquiera parpadeo.

-¿Por qué quieren ir hacia allá?.-

-Es clasificado.-

-Bien.- Se encogio de hombros.- No me metere en sus asuntos, mujercita. Obseva los aviones de allá.- La mexicana alzo la vista hacia donde el cuarenton apuntaba.- La mayoría son bambaderos que van hacia Cassino, ve el mas grande, ese lanzara una oleada de paracaidistas, la cuestion es que necesita un copiloto y un navegante.

-Perfecto, se volar o al menos se seguir indicaciones.- Manciono Mexico

-¿Y tu monigote?.-

-Se pilotar y estudie navegacion estimada y visual.- Contesto Canada.

-Con eso me basta.- El hombre cojeo hasta alcanzar un par de mochilas militares.- Necesito que se equipen con lo necesario, una vez que los paracaidistas caigan ustedes deben regresar y aterrizar en Napoles. Nos dieron informes de que las armas y municiones han empezado a escasear.- Se las dio al par y ellos las aceptaron.- Tambien deben uniformarse, si los ven asi levantaran sospechas y les pegaran un tiro-.

-¿Bien, en donde podemos cambiarnos?.- Pregunto el canadiense.

-Hacia tu derecha hay unas tiendas, alli pueden hacerlo.-

El señor explico eso último y les dio la espalda, cojeando hacia un par de soldados que estaban holgazaneando. Al llegar a ellos pego de gritos y los jovenes salieron despavoridos.

-Toda una joya, ¿no lo crees?.- murmuro la mexicana.

Matthew asintio.

-Creo que mi labor ha terminado aqui.- Comento Jedediah.- Fue un gusto el haberlos conocido, les deseo la mejor de las suertes.- Estrecho las manos de ambas naciones, quienes a su vez se despidieron de el.

Sacaron las cosas que tenian en coche, y al arrancar el auto, Jed saco la mano por la ventana, moviendola ligeramente antes de partir. Lo ultimo que vieron fue el vehiculo negro alejarse, seguido por una nube de polvo y el ruido de los aviones al ser encendidos.

Después de ello echaron un vistazo a sus nuevas provisiones. Cada mochila contenia un revolver Webley, una pistola M1911 con munición considerable para las armas, una bayoneta, una cantinflora de 2 litros, 10 granadas antipersona, cobertor ligero, encendedor, una sarten pequeña y una cacerola mediana. Brújula, mapas, un cepillo de dientes y dentrifico. Alcohol, vendas, morfina, 3 latas de carne enlatada y lo que parecia ser una barra chocolate.

Mexico arrugo la nariz, no le gustaba lo mucho que contenia la mochila de cuero. Era demasiado. Ella añadio la botella de whiskey, los cigarros que le quedaban, la linterna y la cantinflora pequeña. Matt hizo lo propio con el estuche de primeros auxilios.

Fueron a tiendas separadas a cambiarse. Cuando terminaron de hacerlo se encaminaron al hombre que les habia recibido.

-Son todos unos Yankees.- Se burlo.

Ambos estaban vestidos con dos monos color verde oliva. Con una gorra de plato de la USAF*. Para Diana, la aguila que terminaba por adornarla le causaba repulsion.

-Jamas en mi vida pense que tuviera que verstirme asi.- Se lamento con resignacion la mujer.

Matt resoplo a modo de respuesta.

-¿Y el traje blindado?.- Pregunto el hombre a la muchacha.

-¿El qué?.-

-Lo que parece un salvavidas.-

-Oh, ¿esto?.- La mexicana levanto dos piezas de ropa.- Pesa mucho y es fastidioso tenerlo puesto.-

-Mas te vale que te lo pongas, vas a ser copiloto de esa nave y ten por seguro que habran granadas antiaéreas, esta cosa tiene el propósito de protegerte de las esquirlas de metralla.- Sentencio el hombre sañalando a la mujer.

-De acuerdo, usted gana.- Mexico se coloco el blindaje, la primera pieza le protegia el torso y la segunda las ingles y el abdomen. Mas que ir a un combate, parecia que estaba a punto de ser un receptor en un partido de beísbol.

-Bien, dense prisa, tenemos que despegar a las 900 horas, recuerde, tiene suficiente combustible para que esos paracaidistas se avienten en Cassino y usted aterrice en Nápoles. El piloto ya tiene las indicaciones y les dirá lo que hacer en cuando suban al avión, ¿Preguntas?.-

-Los dos negaron con la cabeza.

-Les deseo la mejor de las suertes.- Les dio un fuerte apreton de manos a cada uno.- Por cierto, Sargento Mayor Jeffrey Henderson. Se presento.

Las naciones subieron a la nave y se pusieron a las ordenes del piloto.

-Piloto Charles Ferrell.- Fuero lo primero que dijo al ver a los nuevos tripulantes.- Obedezcan a mis ordenes y no moriremos.

-Perfecto.- Hablo mexico.- El es Matthew Williams, tu navegante y yo soy Diana, sere tu copiloto.

Se colocaron en sus puestos y en minutos, la aéreonave tenia una veintena de paracaidistas. Despegaron con exito y después de horas, Ferrell comento algo que no era una orden.

-Dentro de algunos minutos alcanzaremos el objetivo.- El hombre suspiro.- ¿De dónde vienen?.-

-Soy Canadiense, y ella es Mexicana.-

-Vaya, vaya.- Charles se rasco la barba dorada de tres dias que hacia juego son su cabello.- Es la primera vez que platico con alguien que no es europeo o estadounidense.-

-¿Tú de donde eres?.- Inquirio Matt.

-Melbourne, eso esta en Australia.-

-¿Y qué haces aqui? Escuche que las cosas en el pacifico eran peor, ¿por qué venir a Europa?- Comento Canada

-Yo defendia a la isla- continente de los ataques japoneses, pero los británicos necesitaban ayuda por acá y me reclutaron. Dicen que las cosas se les salieron de control, por eso necesitan toda la ayuda posible.-

Mexico fruncio el ceño.

 _-Por eso Wallace no rechisto cuando le pedimos a alquien que nos trajera a Italia.- Penso la mujer._

Canada y el piloto siguieron una platica amena. Al ser parte de paises que conformaban la Commonwealth*, Matt sentia que tenia cosas en comun con aquel soldado.

La joven por su parte se rascaba el cuello. El roce de aquel blindaje le causaba picazon. Observo al canadiense, parecia incomodo con aquel traje pero no le prestaba la mas minima atencion. Vio al piloto, tan comodo, risueño e indefenso.

Las balas comenzaron a impactar contra el avion, Charles abrio la compuerta y encendio una luz que indicaba a los paracaidistas su inminente decenso, ellos se lanzaron hacia el suelo y cuando el último iniciaba su viaje las granadas antiaereas iniciaban su protagónica aparición.

Lo primero que México experimento fue el sonido de una explosión, seguido de un zumbido en su oreja izquierda y por último sangre. No habia nada monstruoso. Solo un hombre de ojos azules y cabello rubio atravesado por pequeños fragmentos de metralla, uno estaba incrustado en su cuello, de alli venian las gotas carmesi que adornaban la cara de Diana.

* * *

 _*Aerodromo: Es como un aereopuerto pequeño, normalmente destinado a usos militares._

 _*USAF: Creo que las siglas se refieren a la fuerza aerea de los Estados Unidos._

 _*Commonwealth: La Mancomunidad de Naciones, es una organización compuesta por paises soberanos y semindependientes que comparten lazos históricos con el Reino Unido. Su principal objetivo es la cooperación internacional en el ámbito político y economico. La pertenencia a ella no implica sumisión alguna a la Corona británica._

 _Quiero agradecer infinitamente a Yolandachiku por su review y su favorito. Aqui esta el capitulo, espero que sea de tu agrado :D_

 _Gracias por leer._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción "Blackout" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	6. Tú y Yo

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

-¡No!.- Grito la mujer.

Diana quito el cuerpo de Ferrell y ella tomo su posicion, Matt ocupo el lugar del copiloto y se esforzaron por mantener el control del avion.

-¡Da la vuelta Matt, tenemos que salir de aqui-.

Ambos lograron que el avion cambiara de curso, las explosiones disminuyeron pero aun estaban en peligro.

-Comunicate con alguien en tierra, debemos encontrar un lugar en donde aterrizar esta cosa.- Ordeno la mexicana.

-Imposible, el comunicador esta frito, la granada que lanzaron arruino el panel de comunicaciones, tendremos que volar a ciegas.-

-Maldicion.-

-¿Podemos subir a mas altura?.- Inquirio el hombre.

-No, el parabrisas esta roto, por ende la cabina esta despresurizada y ademas, los motores estan fallando, el tan solo intentarlo nos mataria.-

Canada suspiro. Se pregunto como podrian describir su situacion _._

 _Complicada, sumamente complicada._

Ellos sin saberlo volaron en paralelo a la linea de frente, hacia el noreste. Lo hicieron cerca de media hora, con ello los ataques desaparecieron. Eso solo les dio unos minutos de alivio. El terreno que sobrevolaban paso de ser un hermoso paramo verde a arena y despues de ello, agua. Mexico al principio penso que se trataba de un lago o laguna inmensos. Pasaron 10 minutos, luego 15 y después 35.

-Es mar, es el maldito mar.- Musito.

-¿Hacia donde estamos llendo?.- Pregunto alarmado Matt.

-No lo se.- La joven contesto.- No tengo ni la menor idea.

-Entonces demos la vuelta.- Sugirio.

-No, demasiado tarde, el combustible se esta acabando. Llevamos volando sobre las aguas mucho tiempo, si regresamos tal vez nos quedemos a medio mar y entonces no habra nadie que nos salve.-

-Mira, creo que es la costa.- Matthew entrecerro los ojos, forzando la vista.

-Si, lo es. Canada, estate atento, sea cual sea el pais a donde vamos, es seguro que nos atacara. Prepara maniobras evasivas.-

Apenas acababa de decir aquello cuando las balas y granadas antiaereas hicieron explortar una de las turbinas.

-Perdimos el motor uno, y el dos se esta incendiando.-

-Apagalo, comenzaremos a planear, tenemos suficiente altura para hacerlo durante unos minutos.

El hombre hizo lo que Diana demandaba.

Lo unico audible en aquellos momentos eran los silbidos de las balas, explosiones y la respiracion agitada de Mexico. Al cabo de un rato ambos observaron un bosque, cuando el avion estaba por tocar las copas de los pinos, Diana cerro los ojos.

Se estrellaron en un campo repleto de flores, la cabina se separo del fuselaje y comenzo a dar vueltas con gran frenesi. Cuando se detuvo, Matt se quito su cinturon de seguridad, ayudó a Mexico a quitarse el suyo, tomaron las mochilas y salieron de alli. Despues se preocuparian si estaban heridos, lo importante era huir e internarse entre los árboles. El enemigo no tardaria en darles caza. Pero, ¿quien era el enemigo? Si ni siquiera sabian en que pais se encontraban.

Ambos se alejaban rapidamente cuando Mexico dio la vuelta y regreso a la cabina.

-¿Que te sucede?.- Le grito Canada con desesperacion.- Vuelve aqui, no es tiempo para tonterias.

Mexico continuo corriendo, entro al lugar que habia abandonado y busco el cuerpo de Charles. El tenia los ojos abiertos y ella los cerro, arranco una placa de identificacion y volvio a salir de alli. Matthew ya estaba a nada de alcanzarla cuando se detuvo, dejo que ella viniera corriendo a su encuentro.

-Salgamos de aqui.- Murmuró.

Se internaron en el bosque, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y la oscuridad se abalanzaba sobre ellos. Encontraron refugio en una pequeña cueva, no vieron señales de presencia enemiga pero aun asi tomaron todas las precauciones posibles.

Cuando llegaron a su nuevo escondite, la adrenalina habia desaparecido. Ambos estaban cansados y hambrientos. Mexico se sento en la tierra, incapaz de volver a levantarse. Canada se encargo de llevar algo de madera y al poco rato encendio un fuego.

-Apagaremos la fogata en un par de horas, se que esta empezando a helar pero podrian vernos, habra que aguantarnos hasta el alba.- Comento el joven.

-Si, no te preocupes.- La mexicana se incorporo y busco en su mochila las dos latas de carne. Le lanzo una a su compañero.

-Comeremos primero y despues veremos en donde rayos vinimos a parar-.

Se alimentaron en silencio, cuando acabaron con su provision bebieron varios tragos de agua, en un intento por mitigar el hambre que aun tenian. No podian darse el lujo de abrir otra lata, sus alimentos solo les durarian un par de dias como maximo.

Diana extendio en el suelo el mapa de Europa, coloco la brujula donde la silueta en forma de bota indicaba la peninsula italica.

-Si nosotros estabamos aca.- Indico la mujer señalando el puntito que mencionaba "Cassino".- Y cruzamos un mar, debimos volar hacia el noreste.-

-Atravesamos el mar Adriatico.-

-Exacto, entonces, creo que estamos en Croacia o Montenegro.-

-Estados titeres del Eje.-

-Si, en efecto.-

-El aliado mas cercano que tenemos es Rusia, eso o irnos de incognito hasta Suiza.- Mexico suspiro.- Creo que la mision de busqueda sera pausada hasta que nosotros podamos salir de esta.-

-Esta bien.-

Discutieron los pros y contras de sus opciones.

Suiza. Pros: Era un estado neutral y si llegaban estarian a salvo hasta que acabara la guerra. Contras: Demasiado cerca de Alemania. Muchas probabilidades de que soldados enemigos los atraparan. No podrian continuar con su principal objetivo ya que estarian practicamente cercados por fuerzas enemigas y no habria aliados que fueran fuentes de informacion confiables.

Rusia. Pros: Tal vez obtendrian informacion por parte de Ivan acerca del paradero de las tres naciones que buscaban, seguirian con la misión, tendrian mas armamento y estarian temporalmente seguros. Contras: Muy lejos de su posible ubicacion, deberian cruzar terreno enemigo para llegar al frente del oeste (el cual, segun rumores que habia escuchado Mexico era uno de los mas sangrientos).

-Me convence un poco mas Rusia.- Comento Matt.- ¿Tu que piensas?-.

-En ese caso, trazaremos una ruta por la cual podamos ir sin ser vistos. Pero tengo que estar segura de donde nos encontramos.-Diana se rasco la cabeza.- Se acabo lo de ser soldados, si la gente nos llega a ver asi, iremos directamente a prision o peor, seriamos torturados para que nos sacaran infromacion.

-Entiendo, en ese caso, conseguiremos otra ropa, y esconderemos lo que tenemos del ejercito-.

-Tambien se termino eso de ser Canada, te llamas Matt y solo eso. Si te llegan a preguntar tu apellido les inventas algo-.

-¿Tu haras lo mismo?-.

-Ya no me llamaras Mexico, aunque si puedes decime Diana, al fin y al cabo, ese no es mi verdadero nombre.- La mujer rio al ver la cara de incredulidad que Matthew ponia.

-¿Y como te llamas en realidad?.-

-Esa, bella dama, es una respuesta que obtendras cuando me muera o cuando le preguntes a España, o a China. Creo que Francis, Arthur y Alfred si conocen mi nombre.-

-¿Tus hermanos no lo saben?.-

-¿Te refieres a las naciones de Latinoamerica?-.

El hombre asintio.

-Si, lo saben y quiero aclararte una cosa, ellos no son mis hermanos.-

-Pero crei… que ustedes al haber tenido al mismo tutor, se consideraban familia-.

-Bueno Matthew, creiste mal. Es cierto que fuimos colonias del mismo pais, pero nada mas.-

-Entiendo.-

Los dos se sumieron en un incomodo silencio. Canada bajo la mirada.

-Mira, ha sido un largo y muy decepcionante dia, asi que seria bueno descansar unas 4 horas para que antes de que amanezca ir a averiguar donde estamos, a buscar agua y comestibles. Nos espera un dia muy largo asi que buenas noches.- La joven se recosto en el piso, tumbada sobre su espalda. Se quedo dormida a los pocos minutos. O tal vez fingia estarlo.

-Buenas noches.- Susurro Matt.

El canadiense salio de la cueva con la sarten que venia en la mochila. Se pregunto la razon por la cual Mexico no consideraba a los latinos sus hermanos, el porque no le dijo que le parecia su inclinacion por irse a Rusia y tambien estaba eso del cambio de nombre. Tambien le quedaba la duda de porque habia vuelto repentinamente al avion cuando estaban huyendo de alli.

 _-Pues que creias Matt ¿Que todo en mi vida era comer y cantar?.-_

Lo que hasta ese entonces sabia de ella perdia poco a poco su credibilidad. La vecina de Alfred era enigmatica, tal vez demasiado para su gusto. Al el le gustaba que le dijeran la verdad y al parecer su compañera de equipo era una experta mentirosa. Tal vez estaba juzgandola demasiado pronto. Hasta ese momento, el y ella no habian convivido por tanto tiempo.

Lleno la sarten de tierra y regreso hacia su campamento provisional. La miro dormida, con el ceño fruncido y balbuceando frases sin sentido.

 _-Le daremos tiempo al tiempo. Asi sabre si puedo confiar totalmente en ti.-Medito, mirando como seguia susurrando frases que para el no tenian sentido.- ¿Quien eres en realidad?, ¿Como te llamas?.- Penso.- Una buena broma lo de como obtendre tu nombre. Nunca moriras, no mientras mi hermano pueda impedirlo.-Suspiro.- Creo que me va a tocar preguntale a Arthur-._

Lanzo la tierra sobre la fogata y todo se quedo en la completa oscuridad. Se recosto en el piso.

-Una buena broma.- Susurro antes de quedarse dormido.

Las dudas le carcomian la mente, pero solo tendria que esperar varios meses, una persecusion, unos alemanes enojados y una balloneta aparecieran. Con ello Matthew sabria por fin el nombre de ella y tambien veria con horror que las palabras de Mexico no eran del todo bromistas.

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de leer el relatito. Sinceramente pense que no tendria la respuesta que esta teniendo (200 visitas, 5 Reviews, 4 Follows y 2 Favortios) se que no son numeros impresionables, pero me alegra que a la gente (sea uno o un millon) le guste un poco lo que estoy escribiendo. Tambien quiero dar infinitas gracias a yolandachiku, que se ha tomado la molestia de opinar dos veces, en verdad muchisimas gracias._

 _Bien, los titulos de los capitulos van de la mano con el escrito en si, digamos que es el soundtrack de la historia. Asi que si desean escuchar por ustedes mismos la musica que fue mi principal inspiracion para escribir pueden oirla en Youtube, siempre dejo el titulo original al final de cada capitulo. :D_

 _Que mas, bien, salio el nuevo cap de Hetalia y_ _ **CIELOS, MENCIONAN A MEXICO!**_ _. En serio, vayan a verlo, la mencion en si es breve pero muy divertida!._

 _En cuanto al cap, vemos el comienzo de lo que sera la exposicion de Matt a cosas a las cuales no esta muy acostumbrado que digamos. En toda la historia veremos que el tendra que salir de su zona de confort y entender que no todos los problemas pueden resolverse de forma pacifica. Y en cuando a Diana, (ya se que no se llama asi pero la nombraremos de ese modo de forma provisional) para ella sera algo muy dificil de afrontar, puesto que vivira cosas que le reviven cosas del pasado del cual ella quiere escapar. Se que Canada ha lidiado con distintas guerras a lo largo de su historia pero quiero que entiendan que en esta historia han dejado de ser Canada y Mexico es decir, naciones, para ser Matthew Williams y Diana._

 _Aclaro, no es un MexicoxCanada, solo sera como una historia de amor (no ese tipo de amor) entre una hermana mayor y su hermano pequeño. No esperen ver triangulos amorosos, chismes, rivalidades pasionales que rayan en lo ridiculo o intrigas dignas de la novela de las siete. No las habra. Tal vez con ello pierda lectores pero no quiero escribir historias con las cuales no me sienta contenta. Me paso con "Prologo de una catastrofe", (no se molesten en buscarla, esta eliminada) y el escribirla se convirtio en una autentica pesadilla. Aclarado ese punto, suerte para quienes se arriesguen a leer esto._

 _Ya dejare de escribir enciclopedias xD, discúlpenme por las faltas de ortografia. Procurare subir capitulos lo mas pronto posible!_

 _Gracias por leer!_

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "The Last of Us (You And Me)" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	7. El Exterior

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

 _-¿De quien son esos ojitos?.-_

 _-Tuyos.-_

Diana desperto de golpe. La plena oscuridad inundaba la cueva en donde se encontraba. Se incorporo un poco, tratando de alcanzar la mochila que tenia. Cuando lo hizo, tanteo en el interior de ella. Tomo la linterna y la encendio. Matthew estaba acurrucado junto a la extinta fogata. Agarro su cobertor y, levantándose, lo echo encima de su compañero.

Salio de su refugio para encontrarse con un cielo que aun no comenzaba a dar indicios del amanecer. Hacia tanto frio que salian volutas de vapor cada que ella exhalaba. Le castañeaban los dientes.

Se habia despertado de una pesadilla para entrar en otra.

-Matt…- le sacudio un poco.- Vamos, despierta-.

Del susodicho solo salio un quejido. Se removio un poco y siguio durmiendo.

-Maldicion, ¡despierta de una buena vez!.- Mexico le lanzo un ligero puntapie, luego otro, y otro mas.

-Ya, ya detente…-El canadiense bostezo.- Estoy despierto, solo dame un segundo.- Suspiro sonoramente.

-Ire a investigar en donde nos encontramos, regreso antes de que amanezca.-

-No, ¿que?, de ninguna manera, iremos juntos.-

-No, necesito que te quedes aqui, de cualquier modo no ire muy lejos. Antes de que nos estrellaramos alcance a ver una pequeña villa. No tardare mucho en llegar a ella.

-De acuerdo.- Se resigno el joven no muy convencido.

La chica tomo la pistola y la escondio entre su vestimenta, echo una ultima mirada a Matt. Despues de ello, emprendio su camino.

Hizo su recorrido lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, a lo lejos se escuchaban sonidos propios de animales. No pudo identificar alguno, este no era su territorio. Cruzo una amplia variedad de arboles. Como no llevaba la lampara, se tropezaba de vez en cuando. El bosque era sombrío y demasiado quieto.

-Maldigo la hora en que se les ocurrio perderse.- Susurró.

Al cabo de una hora llegó a la villa. No habia guardias, luces encendidas o algun vestigio de humanidad en el pueblo. Camino por una calle sin pavimentar. Algunas tiendas que habian lucian escaparates vacios. Los maniquies que antes exhibian prendas, ahora estaban desnudos. La escena en si parecia sacada de una pelicula de terror.

Vio una casa, traspaso el jardin que la rodeaba, abrio una ventana y se deslizo como un gato en el interior de la morada. Tuvo cuidado de no hacer ruido. En la sala solo habian unos cuantos muebles y papeles regados en el piso. Subio quedamente las escaleras. La madera crujia como si no hubiese sido pisada en mucho tiempo. Se encamino a dos habitaciones al final del pasillo y entro en una de ellas. El cuarto estaba echo un desastre. Ropa tirada por alli, articulos personales por alla. Alcanzo a ver unas mudas de ropa que se asomaban del viejo ropero. Tomo lo que pudo, ya verian que prendas les quedaban.

Salio de la recamara y abrio la puerta de la otra. El hedor fue tan intenso que apenas tuvo tiempo de ladear la cara y vomitar. Cuando las arcadas finalizaron se tapo la nariz. Dando temblorosos pasos observo la fuente de aquel fetido olor. 4 cadaveres, 2 de ellos no tenian la estatura que tendria un adulto.

Salio con gran prisa de aquel lugar. Sospechaba que en todas las casas habia ocurrido lo mismo. Inspecciono otras 5 viviendas. No habia nada rescatable, salvo 2 mochilas, dos pares de botas y un abrigo. Regreso por donde habia venido. El cielo estaba comenzando a clarear cuando se encontraba a medio camino. Escucho unas voces aproximandose a ella. Trepo a un arbol como si ella fuera una ardilla y espero.

-¿Tendremos que regresar a donde se estrello el avion?.- Dijo una voz en aleman.

-Nein*, no. Iremos al cuartel de Sibenik. Le diremos que encontramos el cadaver del piloto al general Beilschmidt. El nos dira que hacer.- El gordo bufo.- Tal mal esta la guerra que tenemos que obedecer las ordenes de un pruso. Uno bastante payaso y creido si me lo preguntas.

 _-Gilbert.-_

-Supongo que eso es cierto.- Respondio el hombre.- Ahhh, ¿Cuanto mas estaremos aqui?.-

-¿Te disgusta estar en este lugar?.-

-No, para nada, creo que estar en Croacia es lo mejor que nos pudo pasar, pero, cuanto tiempo crees que pase para que lleguen los rusos.-

-No lo se.- Suspiro el otro hombre.- Pero te aseguro que mientras este aqui, ningun aliado conquistara Sibenik, ni siquiera esa basura comunista-.

 _-Sibenik.- Penso la mujer._

Ambos hombres pasaron debajo del arbol de donde estaba trepada. No se habian dado cuenta de su existencia. Pudo observarlos mejor. Un hombre rechoncho y bajito, seguido de uno alto y esbelto. El de mayor altura era el que hacia las preguntas y el otro las contestaba con gruñidos. Al parecer no habia tenido un buen dia.

-¿Crees que ahora si lleguen las raciones que prometieron?.-

-No se, ¡Cielos Frederick, hazle un favor al mundo y callate!.- Gritó el regordete.

-Esta bien, siento haberte fastidiado.- El alto agacho la mirada.

A medida que se alejaban, Diana escucho el el gordo le ofrecia una disculpa a su compañero. Antes de que se perdieran de su vista pudo ver que el flaco le palmeaba la espalda en un gesto concilatorio.

Espero 10 minutos antes de bajar. Despues de ello emprendio una carrera hasta el refugio. Despues de un ratito diviso la cueva y entro corriendo a ella. Fue recibida con un puñetazo en la clavicula. El impacto la tiro al piso.

-¡Ahhhh!.- Se quejo la chica llevandose una mano al area afectada.- ¿A ti que rayos te pasa?.-

-¡Lo lamento tanto.- Matt levanto a la muchacha.- Entraste tan repentinamente que pense que eras uno de ellos-.

-¿Uno de ellos?.- Pregunto sobandose en dode le habian golpeado. Sin duda un moreton no tardaria en aparecer.

-Un soldado nazi, un par de ellos estuvieron por aqui hace un rato, pense que habian encontrado el refugio-.

-Oh, entiendo-.

-¿Te duele mucho?, en verdad lo siento.-

-No te preocupes, no es nada. Fue mi culpa por entrar tan repentinamente. Gracias por no recibirme con un balazo.- Diana esbozo una diminuta sonrisa.

Matthew sonrio. Encendio una de las linternas.

-Si llegase a disparar la pistola eso solo haria mucho ruido, lo cual atraeria a mas gente-.

-Mira nada mas.- Diana rio.- Al igual que Alfred, nada mas tienes la cara de tonto. Mira lo que encontre.- Dijo alzando la mochila.

Mexico saco la ropa que habia encontrado, la otra mochila y el abrigo.

-Escoje lo que quieras ponerte.-

Matt tomo un pantalon tipo sastre café oscuro, una camisa azul y un sueter.

-Iré a cambiarme afuera.-

-¿Estas loco? Podrian verte, cambiate aqui. Apagare la lampara y vere a otro lado. Cuando termines me dices para que la vuelva a encender.-

-De acuerdo.- Y habiendo dicho eso la luz se extinguio.-

Se deshizo del mono y las botas de aviador. Luego de ello, se vistio con las prendas anteriormente elegidas.

-Ya acabe.-

Mexico encendio la lamparita y se dio la vuelta.

-Bien, por lo menos no te ves sospechoso. Tu cabello rubio y esos ojos azules te van a ahorrar muchos problemas. Apagare la luz, debo vestirme.-

-A ti tambien tu aspecto te beneficiara un poco, en especial tus ojos verdes.- Hablo en plena oscuridad.

Diana solo rio.

 _-No siempre han sido de ese color.- Pensó-._

Mexico no se habia quitado el blindaje desde que se habian estrellado. Asi que cuando se quito aquellas placas de metal sintio como si 50 kilos se huibiesen esfumado. Al quitarse el mono y las botas palpo su torso con las manos. Pudo sentir que las vendas que tenian como funcion esconder sus atributos estaban en perfecto orden. Tomo una blusa de manga larga y se la puso, despues un sueter negro. Vistio sus piernas con los pantalones de hombre que encontro.

-De acuerdo Canada, ve si alguno de estos pares de botas te quedan.-

El aludido se calzo las primeras, le quedaban medio numero grandes, pero eso no afectaba en nada su caminar.

-Ok, me medire estas.- La mexicana hizo lo propio con el par restante. Le quedaban muy grandes, agarro unas vendas y las coloco en sus pies, despues de ello se puso los calcetines y se las volvio a medir. Mejor, nada que su ingenio no pudiera resolver.

-Ahora echa en las mochilas lo que tenemos en las que nos dieron en Tunez. Tendremos que dejar las granadas y parte de las municiones.

-¿Por que?.-

-En caso de que nos detengan, diremos que solo estamos llendo hacia el norte, que venimos del este y que los rusos destruyeron nuestro hogar. Matt, nuestra historia tiene que coincidir con lo que tengamos en nuestro equipaje. ¿Si me hago entender?-.

Matt asiente y obedece las ordenes de su compañera. En lo que el realiza esa tarea, Mexico toma el mapa y la brujula. Con ello traza un camino hacia la ciudad que aquellos soldados alemanes comentaban.

Cuando el canadiense termina, Diana echa todo lo que les relacionaba al bando aliado en una mochila militar y la pone hasta el fondo de la caverna. Con suerte nadie la encontrara.

-Ponte el abrigo.- Sugirio el joven.

-¿Tu no lo quieres?.-

-Estoy bien, tome una chamarra de las prendas que trajiste-.

-Oh, bueno, gracias.- La muchacha escondio el revolver en la base del pantalon, junto a su espalda, lo oculto entre la blusa, el sueter y por ultimo el abrigo. Esa ropa no hacia mas que empequeñecerla.

-Ahora que tenemos todo listo, vamos a ir a este lugar. Escuche a unos soldados decir que un tal general Beilschmidt esta por alla. Creo que se trata de Prusia.-

-¿Para que rayos vamos para alla?, ¿a que nos maten?.- Se quejo el muchacho.

" _Que fresco salio este. Tan calladito que te veias"_

-No, mira, iremos con el. Prusia me debe favores y quiero que nos de una forma rapida de salir de aqui y llegar al frente ruso lo mas rapido que podamos, porque si nos vamos a pie tardaremos 100 años en llegar. ¿Quedo claro?.-

El joven asintió.

-Además, no te despegues de mi a menos de que yo te lo diga. Debes de obedecerme en todo ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Sí-.

-¿Quedó claro?-.

-Lo que tu dices se hace-.

-Y recuerda, nada de Mexico o Canada-.

Ambos salieron de su escondite y comenzaron a caminar. Pasaron cerca de 20 minutos antes de que Williams hiciera la primera pregunta.

-¿Y de donde conoces a Prusia?.-

-Cuando era aun colonia de España, el llegó a ir a la casa. Realmente no lo trate hasta hace unos 50 años. A Porfirio, mi ex jefe, le agradaba tener tratos con los alemanes. Alemania estaba ocupado con sus asuntos europeos asi que Prusia iba seguido a visitar mi pais para arreglar contratos comerciales y esas cosas.-

-¿Y que mas?.-

-Pues, un dia, el pruso queria ir a cazar y yo lo acompañe. Vio que no podia acomodarme para disparar con un rifle y el me mostro la froma correcta de hacerlo. Antes de ese dia yo era una persona que luchaba como una salvaje, todo al aventon. Todo lo que ahora se, el me lo enseño. Y ademas, yo le hice unos buenos favores que, espero, pueda cobrarle-.

-¿Asi que son amigos?.-

-Si, podria decirse que si.-

-¿Y si no nos ayuda?-.

-Matt, deja que yo me preocupe por ello-.

Caminaron hasta pasadas las 10 de la mañana. Hora en la cual encontraron la dichosa Sibianik.

-Creo que hemos llegado. ¿En donde buscamos a Gilbert?.-

-No lo se, intenta buscar el palacio municipal.-

-¿Y cual es ese?.-

-Deja veo en el mapa.-

Se recargaron en el muro de una casa, habia soldados italianos que no les hacian el mas minimo caso, pero cosa aparte eran los nazis. Matt se percataba de que varios les lanzaban miradas. Estaba a punto de decirle a su compañera que algo ocurria cuando una voz los asusto.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aqui?.- Un hombre rubio les hablo, tenia un cicatriz en la mejilla.- Les hice una pregunta, ¡respondanla!.- El soldados se les acerco, dandole un empujon a Diana.

-Oh señor.- Comenzo a decir la muchacha en el mejor aleman que tenia.- Solo estamos llendo hacia Austria.-

-¿Quienes son?.-

-Mi nombre es Olga y el es mi hermano Rudy.-

-¿Y ese mapa que?.- Le arrebato el papel de las manos.

-Con eso nos estamos ubicando, nosotros nunca habiamos estado aqui…- Canada alzo la voz, eso no hizo mas que llamar la atencion de la gente que caminaba por alli.

-¡¿De donde vienen?!.- Tomo de brazo de Mexico y comenzo a apretarlo.

-Venimos de Rumania, por favor señor, no somos malas personas.- Por fuera, Diana parecia una chica inocente, pero ella no deseaba mas que tomar el revolver y apuntarle con el arma. Si ella odiaba algo en el mundo, eso eran las personas prepotentes.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de control, varios militares comenzaban a acercarse. Alguno de ellos iban armados.

-¡Huberman!, ¿Que rayos pasa ahi?.-

Las naciones y el hombre voltearon a ver a la fuente de donde provenia esa pregunta. Se encontraron con el rostro del asombroso Prusia.

* * *

 _*Nein: segun google traductor asi se escribe el no en aleman. Yo aun tengo mis dudas xD_

 _Yolandachiku: Aww muchisimas gracias por leer! En verdad Gracias! :D_

 _Victoria Grayson: Gracias por comentar! Me encanta que te encante xD y respecto al InglaterraxMexico, ammm no podria decir algo, en verdad, los cap van saliendo y no tengo planeado algo xD de nuevo, gracias por leer._

 _Tambien quiero agradecer a Diana16oz, por cierto, que bonito nombre, por agregar a favoritos!._

 _¿Que destino les depara a nuestros protagonistas?. ¿Lograran llegar a Rusia? ¿Gilbert les ayudara? Eso y mas en los capitulos que siguen. Y una vez mas, infinitas gracias por leer!. Lamento las faltas de ortografía._

 _El titulo de este capitulo corresponde a la cancion "All Gone (The Outside)" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	8. Zona de Cuarentena

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

-¡Te hice una pregunta!, ¿Que rayos esta sucediendo?.-

Gilbert se acercaba a paso decidido, deteniendose a unos cuantos metros de los recien llegados.

-¡Huberman, responde!.-

-Señor, estas personas dicen venir de Rumania, pero tienen una pinta demasiado sospechosa.- Acuso el soldado observando a los detenidos.- Creo que son espías o tal vez soldados que quieren infiltrarse en nuestras filas-.

-Muevete, dejame verlos.- Demando la nación, lanzando empujones contra la gente que le estorbaba. Ahí fue cuando los observó.

Al principio confundio al rubio con Alfred. Desecho esa idea en cuanto lo vio detenidamente. No tenia ese aire temerario en el rostro, ni estaba tenso como de costumbre. Estados Unidos siempre le habia parecido como un resorte tan oprimido que en cualquier instante saltaría por los aires.

 _-Canadá-._

Fijo la vista en la mujer. Tenia el cabello corto, se veia cansada y hambrienta. Las iris de sus ojos eran distintas. Ahora tenian otro tipo de tormento.

 _-México-._

Prusia paseaba la mirada de uno a otro, intentando descifrar el porque este par había terminado en Croacia.

 _-_ Cabo, no necesito de sus hombres, yo me encargare de llevar a estos sujetos a la alcaldia.- Ordeno el prusiano.

-Pero señor…-.

-Largo, es una orden.- Al terminar de decir eso, el hombre empujo a las naciones, quienes no pusieron resistencia. El cumulo de soldados que los rodeaban se apartaron de su camino.

En el corto trayecto hacia su destino, Gilbert no les habia dirigido la palabra. Solo seguia dandoles espujones, guiandolos por donde deberian de ir. Como si de unas vacas se tratase. Llegaron a un bello inmueble, pasaron por el punto de seguridad y en pocos minutos estaban en lo que parecia ser la oficina de Prusia.

-Esperen aqui.- Les gruño.- ¡Oye tu, no quiero que nadie me moleste!, ¡¿Queda claro?!.- Grito a su ayudante, el pobre muchacho solo asintio con la cabeza. Despues de ello, cerro dando un portazo la entrada al recinto.

 _-Estamos perdidos.- Canada comenzaba a angustiarse.- Nos torturaran, nos enterraran vivos, nos van a usar como señuelos.- Matt comenzo a imaginar una infinidad de posibilidades. Cada una era peor que la anterior._

¿Como podria definir la idea que su compañera habia tenido?, ¿Como podia definirla a ella?.

¿Una idiota?, ¿Una tonta?, ¿Alguien sumamente confiada?, ¿Una mujer de salud mental cuestionable?.

Diana carraspeo.

-Hola.- Saludo la mujer.

-¿Que estan haciendo aqui?.- Cuestiono el rubio.

-Vinimos a buscarte. Estamos en una situacion un tanto delicada y necesitamos ayuda.- Comenzo a exponer la joven con una sonrisa.- Tu alguna vez me dijiste que si necesitaba algo, solo tenia que pedirtelo, ¿la oferta sigue en pie?.-

Prusia se sobo las sienes.

-Dependiendo de lo que quieras.- Le siguio el juego, el creia que se trataba de una broma.

-Quiero un transporte seguro hasta el frente del Este.-

-No quieres tambien las amalgamas de mis muelas.- Comento sarcastico.

-No estoy bromeando, esto es en serio, me debes favores.-

-Mira, lo que pienses que puedes cobrarme no es nada comparado con lo que pides.-

-No te quiero una fortuna, solo quiero 2 pasajes seguros para alla, ¿Cuanto es eso?, ¿Cuanto te puede costar?.-

-Tú, Canada, ve afuera y dile al tipo que esta en la mesa que traiga algo de desayunar.-

-¿Qué?.- El joven se indigno, no queriendo seguir las ordenes que el "enemigo" acababa de hacer.

-Ya me oiste, ve-.

Matt vio a Diana. Ella asintio.

-De acuerdo.- Williams salio por la puerta, dejandola entreabierta.

-Por favor, toma asiento.-

Prusia fue hasta su escritorio, sentandose en la silla que estaba detras de el. Diana le imito. Solo un mueble de madera, varias carpetas y algunos adornos les separaban.

-¿Que paso?,¿como llegaste hasta acá?, quiero que seas sincera, de ello depende tu boleto a donde tu quieres ir-.

-Canadá y yo teníamos una misión en Cassino, estábamos pilotando un avión, abrieron fuego contra nosotros y huimos. No sabíamos hacia donde escapábamos y terminamos estrellándonos a unos cuantos kilómetros de aquí-.

-Un minuto, el avión que esta en el paramo, ¿Ustedes iban allí?.-

-Si.-

-Ah.- Se recargo contra la mesa.- Sabia que ese piloto no podría volar es avión solo. El asombroso yo jamás se equivoca-.

-Mira, mi gobierno y el tuyo tuvieron varios acuerdos mercantiles que te beneficiaron a ti personalmente. Y la mayoría de ellos fueron gracias a mi ayuda, así que prácticamente eso debe cubrir el precio de los boletos ¿no?.-

-El dinero no es el problema. Ni tampoco el conseguirte un transporte. Lo que no me explico es para que quieres ir a alla. ¿Cuál era esa mision?.- Gil se cruzo de brazos.- Aun no comprendo porque vinieron a Europa-.

-No puedo decirtelo, lo unico que debes saber es que tenemos que llegar al frente del Este. Si no nos quieres ayudar, no importa, de igual modo seguiremos con nuestro camino-.

El pruso suspiro.

-Mexico.-Hablo en un tono mas suave.- Hacia donde quieres ir, es un matadero. No es un lugar donde estarias a salvo, ni siquiera yo lo estuve. Por eso termine en este lugar. Me paso un accidente y Ludwig se puso histerico. ¿No quieres a otro lado?, ¿Suiza quizás?.-

-No. No tenemos opcion, si pudiera evitar ir hacia ese lugar, creeme que lo haria. Pero no puedo. Ademas, no es gran cosa, solo tengo que encontrar a Rusia-.

-¿Rusia?, ¿la basura comunista?.- Prusia le alzo la voz.- Es que tu estas loca. Sabes, lo mejor que podria hacer por ti es dejarte en un asilo para personas dementes hasta que esto termine-.

-Gilbert, por favor, el es nuestro aliado, y lo necesitamos-.

-Bien.- Se resigno el hombre, alzando los brazos. Por un momento había olvidado que aun estaban en guerra y que la mujer que tenia enfrente era el enemigo.- Pero despues de esto, ya no te deberé nada. Y cualquier cosa que te pase a partir de este instante, no será mi culpa-.

-Gracias-.

Prusia le lanzo una mirada, como si estuviera analizandola.

-¿Qué le paso a tu cabello, y a tus ojos?.-

-Oh, eso, es una larga historia-.

Matthew entro en el lugar seguido del ayudante de Gilbert. Venian con una mesita de servicio cargada de comida. Carne, patatas, verduras, café.

-¿Tienes hambre?.- Pregunto el prusiano a Diana. Le estaba sonriendo.

-Muchisima-.

Pasaron la mañana comiendo, descansaron un poco en los lujosos sofas que estaban en el despacho. A media tarde, el general Beilschmidt les comunico que ya tenia el encargo. Dos pasajes en el tren de las 5 pm con destino a Ucrania. Junto a los boletos habian 2 credenciales de identidad.

-Olga y Rudolf Beilschmidt.- Diana leyo en voz alta.- Si que eres creativo-.

-Si los llegan a detener y ven mi asombroso apellido, tal vez los dejen ir sin hacer preguntas.- Se mofo.- Ya son las 4: 30 pm, los voy a acompañar a la estacion de trenes-.

-Gracias-.

Las naciones salieron de la alcaldia. Diana pudo notar que el movimiento de la ciudad era distinto al que habia visto en el norte de Africa. Aqui la multitud si hacia sus deberes pero no con tanta prisa. Tenian un aire de ganado vacuno que esta exausto despues de una larga jornada en el campo. Estaban encorvados, con los hombros caidos y expresiones faciales huecas.

-¿Que pasa ahi?.- Pregunto Canada señalando a lo que parecia ser un salón de fiestas. Solo que la gente que entraba alli tenia una aparencia un tanto preocupante. Las personas que estaba pasando por la calle, se apartaban lo mas que podian.

-Es un centro de cuarentena. Desde hace algunas semanas hay una epidemia de Tifus-.

-Oh, entiendo.-

-Sigamos caminando-.

Los tres llegaron a la estacion. Habian varias personas despidiendose en el anden. Madres, padres, hijos, nietos. Algunos lloraban, otros suspiraban y agachaban la cabeza, y habia alguno que otro que solo apretaba los dientes y las manos. Prusia era uno de ellos.

-Su tren no tarda en partir.- Extendio el brazo.- Le deseo suerte, a ambos.- Dio un fuerte apreton de manos a Canada.

-Matt, ve a apartar nuestros asientos, te alcanzo en un minuto.-

-Si y gracias.- Asintio en direccion al hermano de Alemania. Este correspondio el gesto. Se encamino hasta el vagon y entro en el.

-Ten cuidado, no quiero asistir a tu funeral-.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti-.

Se abrazaron, Gilbert puso su menton en la cabeza de la chica, froto un poco su espalda y se separaron. El hombre le entrego una pistola.

-¿A mano?.-

-A mano-.

Diana se perdio entre los muchos viajantes. Despues de unos minutos el tren partio. Prusia se quedo 30 minutos mas. Penso en el dia en que la conocio, cuando ella le ofrecio un banquete al ver que estaba hambriento.

 _-¿Tienes hambre?.- Ella le habia preguntado._

 _-Muchisima.- Contesto._

Recordo la vez en que le enseño a disparar un rifle, le enseño a ser una francotiradora. Desde aquel viaje de caza ambos supieron que compartian una misma debilidad. Algo que los excluia de casi todas las naciones del mundo. Esa chica era su amiga, le habia dado su amistad y a cambio, el la estaba mandando al matadero.

 _-Me lamentare por lo que hice.- Penso .- Y tambien por todo lo que va a pasar._

En el cielo, el sol aun brillaba.

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias por leer. Se que la aparicion de Gilbert fue breve pero tal vez tenga participacion en algun flashback! Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, se que es un poco cortito. Tratare de subir otro la noche del sabado o la madrugada del domingo. Perdonen las faltas de ortografía._

 _ **Galleta-sama** : Muchísimas gracias por leer!, efectivamente, Nein se escribe para responder negativamente, ejemplo: ¿Iremos a comer?, la respuesta será Nein (no) y Kein era para decir que no disponíamos de algo como: "No tengo auto" que en ese caso seria" "Kein tengo auto", gracias por la corrección, de ahora en adelante no confiare en el traductor de google xDD._

 _ **Victoria Grayson** : Awww , me alegra mucho que el fic te este gustando! *llora de la emoción* Si, Prusia no es de los que ayuden mucho pero sin duda muestra agradecimiento c: y Diana si que es misteriosa, digamos que usa las mentiras como protección :/ Gracias por tu Review!_

 _ **MonserratPantoja** : *llora mas de la emoción* Su review ha sido un epujoncito para mi. Me alegra que el relatito sea de su agrado. Canadá es muy curioso y no dejara de hacerle preguntas a Diana en todo el fic. Respecto a los flashbacks y los pensamientos de México tengo que dar un rotundo si! Parte de la trama reside en todas las mentiras que Mex ha dicho a Canadá y muchas de ellas tiene que ver con su pasado. En los caps que siguen veremos episodios de la vida de la joven. En cuanto a los favores de Prusia, ejem, pues ellos solo son amigos, ella influyo mucho en su presidente para que le concediera contratos y esas cosas, Gilbert aprovecho y se hizo millonario. (Históricamente en el Porfiriato el gobierno mexicano tenia muchos acuerdos con los alemanes pero digamos que a los estadounidenses no les agradaba la idea. A México le valia sorbete y seguía negociando xD)_ _Ellos se comprenden mutuamente y comparten (como ya lo había escrito) algo que los distingue y une._ _C: Agradezco infinitamente sus palabras!. y también gracias por agregar a favoritos!_

 _Me alegra mucho saber que el fic les este gustando y que la personalidad de Diana les agrade. Me preocupaba que al publico tal vez no le gustara mi versión del personaje ya que casi no usa modismos y no tiene los típicos estereotipo. Tal vez me lea como una malinchista o algo asi pero bueno, en el cap que sigue escribiré una nota mas extensa respecto a eso (prepárense para ver de nuevo a Enciclopedias-girl xD) Gracias a los lectores anónimos que aunque no dejen reviews o esas cosas tienen mi agradecimiento por tomarse su tiempo y leer la historia. Pero, anímense a dejar una opinión xD Me encantaría saber lo que piensan!_

 _¿Nuestros protagonistas llegaran a Ucrania?, ¿Qué es la debilidad que comparten México y Prusia?, ¿Llegaran a encontrar a Rusia?. Todo eso y mas en los capítulos que siguen._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "The Quarantine Zone (20 Years Later)", de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	9. Solo y Abandonado

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _Era un dia precioso, el cielo estaba despejado y tenia al mas celeste de los azules._ _Recordó que ella iba y venia por un campo trigo. El paisaje estaba dorado, aun no segaban la cosecha y por eso ella habia ido a ese lugar. Necesitaba estar sola. No, no queria estar sola, lo unico que deseaba era tener alguien en quien confiar. Todo en el ambiente contrastaba con lo que estaba viviendo._

 _-¿Como pudiste?.- murmuro.- ¿como pudiste ocultarme algo asi?.-_

 _Tenia que regresar a la hacienda. El ya no tardaba en llegar._

 _Camino en linea recta. Desde el plantio se podia ver a lo que ella llamaba hogar. El vestido por primera vez no la hizo tropezar. Al llegar alli, practicamente ignoro cada saludo que le era ofrecido. No es que ella fuera descortés. Solo no tenia la cabeza para sonreir._

 _Fue hasta su habitacion, trato de calmarse pero no pudo. Se dirigio al tocador y vio que la tina aun seguia llena de agua. Por la prisa olvido tomar su baño matutino. Se metio con todo y ropa. Despues comenzo a llorar._

 _La mañana se fue volando. Se la paso acostada en la tina, sumergida en el agua helada. Sin importarle el estar temblando de frio, o que la piel de sus dedos se le arrugaba como a una anciana. Antes no los recordaba. Ahora, no podia olvidarlos._

 _Ella, Tetzcuco y Tlacopan._

 _Escucho toquidos en la puerta de su recamara. Inmediatamente su llanto de detuvo._

 _-Hermana, he vuelto. ¿Puedo pasar?.-_

 _-¡No!.- Grito desde el cuarto de baño.- Estoy bañandome, saldre en unos minutos-._

 _-De acuerdo, te esperare en el comedor.-_

 _Ella mentia. Eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, no salio hasta las ocho de la noche._

 _Bajó al comedor, tarde o temprano tendria que verlo. Se habia puesto un vestido gris, su cabello caia como una cascada sobre su espalda. Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse del color de aquel campo de trigo. Sin aretes o adornos. Con la mirada llena de decepcion o mas bien resignacion._

 _Lo vio. Fue como ver a un desconocido. ¿Habia notado antes el sudor y la mugre que se acumulaba en su frente?, ¿la suciedad que tenia en las uñas?, ¿el fuerte olor que despedia?._

 _España permanecia impasible en la silla. Justo en la cabecera de la lujosa mesa._

 _-No sabia que tomabas baños de cuatro horas, de haberlo sabido no te habria esperado.- Dijo con desden.- Dile a la sirvienta que sirva algo de cenar, tengo hambre-._

 _-Diselo tu-._

 _-¿Disculpa?.- El aludido arqueo una ceja._

 _-Dile tu a la sirvienta que te sirva de cenar, yo no tengo hambre.- Mexico se disponia a salir del lugar pero se vio interceptada por el español._

 _-¿Que te pasa?.- Le pregunto.- ¿Por que esa actitud tan rebelde?-._

 _-Antonio, dejame pasar.- Bajo la cabeza, esperando pacientemente a que el le hiciera caso. No lo hizo._

 _El español se cruzo de brazos._

 _-Vengo a visitarte, me dejas esperando, no me das de comer y cuando por fin vamos a alimentarnos piensas dejarme solo. ¿Que te sucede?, estas decepcionandome-._

 _-Supongo que a mi me pasa lo mismo-._

 _-¿Que?-._

 _-Encontre esto.- Le lanzo un cuchillo de obsidiana.- Estaba buscando entre tus cosas un libro y esta cosa aparecio.-_

 _-¿Y que con eso?-._

 _-¿Por que no me dijiste nada?.-_

 _-¿Decirte que?.- El hombre comenzaba a sentirse nervioso.- ¿Por que buscas en mis cosas? Sabes que tienes prohibido hacerlo, ¿ y a que viene tanto reclamo absurdo? Esto seguro es obra de la ex colonia de Inglaterra, siempre influyendote, no quiero que vuelvas a hablar con el…-._

 _-¡Maldicion, respondeme!- Por primera vez la joven alzaba la voz.- ¡Responde a mi maldita pregunta!-._

 _-¿Que quieres que te diga?.-_

 _-¡Admite que estuviste ocultandome cosas todos estos años!-_

 _-¿A que te refieres?.-_

 _-¡Ese cuchillo era mio, yo no naci despues de que la nacion que antes existia en este lugar desapareciera! Tu me dijiste que me encontraste debajo de unos arboles. "Saliste de la nada", me habias dicho ¡Todo era mentira!-._

 _-Estas delirando.-_

 _-No son delirios, tu lo sabes.- Tenia los ojos anegados en lagrimas.- Recuerdo cuando sitiaron la ciudad, nos dejaron morir de hambre, el agua de los canales se ponia verde oscuro por la putrefaccion, a la gente le salian unas pustulas asquerosas en la piel y despues de unos dias caian como moscas, por eso tengo esas cicatrices en el cuello, yo tambien me infecte de eso, ¿no es asi?.- La chica estaba segura de cada palabra que decia, los recuerdos volvian a ser vividos y reales._

 _-Se de la noche en que conquistaron la ciudad, cuando el estupido de Teztcuco llego contigo. Un maldito traidor. Tu gente mato a Tlacopan. Era una anciana, ya se habia rendido y aun asi tus hombres la golpearon como si fuera un animal.-_

 _-No puedes acusarme por eso, yo no participe en ello. Teztcuco vino a ver a Cortés personalmente, y la anciana de todas maneras se iba a morir.-_

 _-¿Por que?, ¿porque salvarme a mi?.-Cuestiono.- Estaba llena de viruela, apestaba a muerte, por que habrias de rescatarme.-_

 _-Eras una niña pequeña.-_

 _-No, todo tiene un proposito, tu viste algo que podias utilizar.- Espeto Mexico, con cada palabra que decia, los sentimientos de tristeza eran sustituidos por la furia._

 _El español suspiro, bajo la mirada._

 _-Crei que al tenerte a ti, los demas se iban a rendir facilmente. Eras la nacion mas poderosa, con tu caida todos verian que contra el Imperio español, ni el mas fuerte podria ganar-._

 _-Y ahora solo estoy yo. Todo lo que conocia, todo por lo que luche ahora ya no existe-._

 _-Querida, han pasado casi 300 años desde aquello, ahora disfrutas de mas riquezas de las que tenias en aquel entonces y tambien de mas territorio-._

 _-¿Como puedes decirme eso?.-Las lagrimas se deslizaron.- Que tal un "Hey hermana, esto fue algo que teniamos que hacer, lo siento" . ¿Tienes ese tipo de palabras para mí, Antonio?-._

 _El español no dijo nada. La paciencia de su colonia se acabo._

 _-¡¿Lo ocultaste por que… soy alguien inferior, una esclava?!, ¡¿porque deberia ser un ser al que la gente humilla, maltrata y se rie de aquello junto a sus hijos?!.- La joven se seco las mejillas.- ¡Ahora todo tiene sentido, porque siempre has preferido a Romano todos este tiempo! ¡porque sin importar cuanto digas que nos amas a mis hermanos y a mi nunca estaremos a la altura de ese patetico italiano!-._

 _PAF._

Diana desperto de golpe, estaba empapada en sudor y Matt la veia un poco desconcertado.

-¿Estas bien?.- Le pregunto el canadiense.- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?-.

-Si, por favor-.

El chico tomo la cantinflora de la mochila y se la dio. Mexico bebio a grandes tragos hasta que no quedo una sola gota.

-Gracias-.

-De nada.- Devolvio el contenedor a su lugar.- ¿Que soñabas?, estabas balbuceando-.

-Nada, una pesadilla. Lei un cuento de terror en la oficina de Prusia y supongo que fue damasiado para mi.- Se estiro y bostezo.- ¿Sabes donde estamos?-.

-Pues estaba viendo por la ventana y hace algunos minutos vi un letrero que decia Gorj, consulte con el mapa y la ciudad esta en Rumania. Asi que solo tenemos que cruzar ese pais y dentro se poco estaremos en Ucrania-.

-Bien, eso esta muy bien.- Suspiro.

La madrugada se cernia sobre ellos. Por la ventanilla del tren solo se veian las siluetas de los arboles y las luces de algun pueblo vecino.

-¿Escuchas eso?.-

-¿El que?.-

-Es como un silbido, viene de los arboles.-

Las vias del tren se extendian por una zona boscosa, gracias a la oscuridad, Diana no lograba ver nada. De repente, algo atraveso la ventana.

-¿Que…?.- Balbuceo Canada.

-¡Agachate!-.

En cuanto tocaron el piso, una rafaga de balas termino por destrozar el cristal. Se escucho una explosion a lo lejos. El tren se sacudio violentamente. Las personas comenzaron a gritar. El transporte en donde estaban se descarrilo. Los vagones de pasajeros comenzaron a separarse unos de otros y comenzaron a girar. El equipaje que Mexico y Canada llevaban se fue sobre ellos. Lo que antes era el piso se habia convertido en el techo.

-Matthew, no sabes cuanto deseo que esto solo sea un mal sueño.-Murmuro.

No Diana, no lo es.

* * *

 _ **NOTA IMPORTANTE TAMAÑO ENCICLOPEDIA! Puedes saltarla si asi lo deseas c:**_

 _ **El sueño que Mexico esta teniendo es un flashback. Dentro de algunos capitulos espero profundizar en como fue la derrota de la triple alianza. (Historicamente, eran las 3 ciudades-estado vecinas que se unieron para vencer al señorio de Azcapotzalco, el mencionado era quien gobernaba los territorios que despues serian Mexico-Tenochtitlan). La alianza siguio hasta la conquista por parte de España en la cual, segun una guia de la zona arqueologica de Tlatelolco, Tezcuco (Texcoco para los cuates) traiciono a sus aliados y ayudo a los españoles.**_

 _ **Lei en wikipedia que tras sucesos traumaticos una persona puede entrar en un periodo de disociacion en el que suprime (cofcofolvidacofcof) su identidad y comienza a crear una nueva. Eso le paso a Mexico. Solo una serie de eventos con sumo estres podria traerle sus recuerdo de regreso. Asi que sip, Mexico no mintio con aquel incidente en la escalera. Ese fue solo uno de muchos problemas que comenzo a vivir con España y que termino con su emancipacion. Por favor decirme si me equivoco!**_

 _Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia. Yes! En verdad no me canso de decir gracias, por leerla, por sus palabras de aliento, por todo. En verdad gracias._

 _Victoria Grayson: Muchisimas gracias por leer! Yep, Gilbert podra ser un creido pero eso no le quita que muestre agradecimiento. Y en cuanto a Diana, ella realmente no sabe con lo que se va a topar en Rusia. Solo esta siguiendo sus instintos. Y tambien porque sabe que si siguen moviendose tienen mas oportunidades de salir del problema en el que se metieron xD Lo lamento si soy cruel! No es mi intencion xD Gracias por comentar C:_

 _MonserratPantoja:*Llora, se pone de pie y aplaude* Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar! :D Primeramente, Gilbert es genial. Y segun lo que lei en un libro (corrigeme si estoy mal) Alemania queria muchas cosas de Mexico y una de ellas era el petroleo, pero digamos que E.U. se queria quedar con todo, asi que siempre le ponia presiones politicas y le armaba shows. Pero estallo la revolucion y los gringos vieron que las cosas se pusieron un poco locas y se mantuvieron (si, "aja") al margen. Lo que le dijo Diana a Matt sobre España es verdad :o (explico eso en la nota enciclopedica de arriba). Y respecto a todo lo demas… Wow._

 _Yo creo que Mexico es una persona muy compleja. No es la tipica damisela que siempre necesita de ayuda, pero tampoco es la arpia que sabe de armamento, lucha y que es una matona profesional sin sentimientos tipo espia de la KGB. No. Pero lo que si siento es que tiene una enorme necesidad se sentirse querida. Que alguien le pregunte como esta su dia y que se tome el tiempo de escucharla. Aqui va un pequeño secreto. Nombré a Mexico "Diana" (Su nombre falso xD) porque siempre que pensaba en ella se me venia a la mente la princesa Diana de Gales._

 _MonserratPantoja: Lol, respuesta numero 2 :D Respecto a las opiniones, no te negare que cada que veo que llega una nueva critica me emociono mucho y claro que me encantaria ver mas de ellas. Cuando veo que hay otras historias que tienen menos capitulos y un monton de reviews, es inevitable que se me venga a la mente que mi fic tal vez no sea tan bueno como aquellos relatos y si me desanimo un poco. Y tambien pienso que deberia meter elementos que quizas subirian la popularidad de este fic. Pero despues recuerdo mi historia anterior, en la que puse cosas que no me gustan y termine aborreciendola. Sabes, quiza este fanfic no sea muy popular pero estoy muy contenta por estarlo escribiendo. Alguna vez dijo Guillermo del Toro (uno de mis directores favoritos) que si sus proyectos fracasaban, al menos seria bajo sus propios terminos, y asi va a ser esta historia. :D Y muchisimas gracias Monserrat! En verdad, me hace muy feliz que te tomes el tiempo de comentar y leer!_

 _Por cierto, ¿escuchan el soundtrack de esta historia?._

 _¿Que pasara con Diana y Matt ahora que has sufrido de un nuevo accidente?, ¿Lograran llegar al frente del Este? ¿Algun dia encontraran a las tres personas que buscan?. Todo eso y mas en los capitulos que siguen!_

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "Alone and Forsaken" de Hank Williams._


	10. Por Cualquier Medio

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _Primavera._

-¡Vamos Matt, levantate!.- Ordeno Diana a la vez que se quitaba la mochila de encima.- ¡Recoge tus cosas y vamonos!-.

-Ya voy.-Respondio el muchacho.

Ambos se pusieron de pie, atravesaron la ventana deshecha del tren y corrieron directamente al bosque. Mas explosiones se escucharon a lo lejos, seguido de rafagas de balas y gritos. Se alejaron de la escena tan rapido como les fue posible. Con la adrenalina disparada huyeron hasta que los pulmones comenzaron a arderles y las piernas advertian un inminente calambre. Detuvieron su huida al llegar a un claro. Se sentaron en el pasto y Canada encendio una linterna. Queria ver que era ese liquido caliente que escurria de su brazo.

-Cielos Matt.- Mexico estaba a su lado. Le quito la chaqueta con sumo cuidado y despues rompio la manga de la camisa.

El canadiense tenia un largo corte que iba del hombro hasta el codo. Diana rebusco entre la mochila de su compañero hasta encontrar el botiquin. Hizo amago de tomar la aguja y el hilo, pero el joven la detuvo.

-Sanara rapido, no hace falta que sutures. Solo desinfecta y cubre la herida-.

-De acuerdo-.

La muchacha corto un pedazo de venda y lo humedecio en alcohol, limpio la herida un par de veces, despues y con mucho cuidado puso el vendaje en el brazo de Matt. La buena noticia es que la sangre no traspasaba la venda, lo cual era sinonimo de que la hemorragia habia cesado. En todo ese proceso, Canada ni siquiera se estremecio. Sin duda tenia nervios de acero.

-¿Te sientes bien?.- Pregunto la mujer.

-Si, no te preocupes-.

Mexico suspiro. Aun tenia la respiracion agitada por la huida repentina cuando escucho pasos provenientes de los arboles. Se volteo y saco la pistola que Prusia le habia regalado. El extraño alzo las manos al instante-.

-No dispare, por favor... no dispare.- Suplico el hombre.

-Dame una buena razon para no hacerlo.-

-Solo estoy huyendo, el tren en el que venia fue atacado y se accidento, ¡Por favor, no me mate!-.

-¡Rudy!..-Hablo Diana.- Ve si el señor tiene armas. No es que no confie en ti.- Dijo dirigiendose al recien llegado.- Es solo que… no, no confio en ti-.

Matt se levanto de su sitio, se puso nuevamente su abrigo y fue a investigar. Despues registrar al joven por unos minutos comprobo que no tenia nada amenazante, solo una billetera, la cual le entrego a la muchacha. Ella la abrio y encontro una identificacion.

-Johann Stauff…-

-Stauffenberg, señora.-

-Se leer, gracias.- Comento sarcastica.- Edad 23 años, genero: masculino, pais de nacimiento: Alemania. ¿Que haces aqui, eres alguien del ejercito aleman?.- Pregunto la mujer fingiendo curiosidad.

-No señora, en realidad trabajo para el gobierno en unas oficinas en Berlin, me dieron permiso de visitar a mi familia un fin de semana-.

-¿En donde trabajas?-.

\- En el Reichstag.-

Mexico al instante bajo el arma.

-Lo siento, pense que eras de los que habian atacado el tren. Mi hermano y yo estamos muy asustados-.

-Tranquila, lo entiendo, ¿como se llaman?.- El hombre bajo las manos, y se acerco un poco a las naciones.

-Mi nombre es Olga Beilschmidt, el es mi hermano Rudolf, mi familia le dice Rudy.-

Canada se acerco a saludar a Johann, tendiendole la mano que el aleman no dudo en estrechar. Hizo lo mismo con Diana.

-¿Ustedes a donde iban?.-

Antes de que Matthew se pusiera nervioso, Mexico comenzo a elaborar otra de sus historias ficticias.

-Nos estabamos dirigiendo hacia Cluj, ahi nos ibamos a encontrar mis otros dos hermanos y mi prometido-.

-Oh, entiendo, yo iba hacia Maramures, tengo que acompañar a mis parientes en su mudanza hacia Suiza-.

De ser haber sido por Mexico, se hubiera pasado la noche hablando con aquel joven, tratando de conseguir la mayor informacion posible. Lamentablemente, aquellos bandalos rumanos tenian otros planes.

-¡Se fueron por aqui!.- Alguien grito.- Puedo ver la luz de la linterna, falta poco.-

Canada apago la lampara. Diana tomo a Matt del brazo y lo insto a seguirla.

Johann.- Susurro.- Ven con nosotros, te protegeremos-.

El joven acepto la invitacion, siguiendolos en la penumbra. Salieron de aquel claro y se internaron en una zona boscosa.

-Rapido, sube a aquel arbol.- Le indico la mujer a su compañero.- Tu ve a ese.- El aleman obedecio. Por ultimo, ella trepo hasta alcanzar las ramas llenas de hojas que pudieran cubrirla. Permanecieron en silencio. Con los corazones latiendoles a toda velocidad.

-Estoy seguro que se fueron por aqui.-Hablo una vieja que tenia harapos por ropa, corpulenta.

-¿Crees que ya hayan llegado a la ciudad?.- Pregunto un hombre que la seguia.

-Imposible, parece que uno de ellos va herido-.

-¿Al menos viste quien era?-.

-Aparte del riquillo ese, una mujer y un muchacho. Los vi en la estacion de trenes, cuando seguia al tipo aleman. La chica estaba preciosa, de esas que a ti te gustan, creeme Viktor, si la atrapamos, te vas a divertir mucho con ella.-

A Mexico se le cayo el alma a los pies. Sonara increible para muchas naciones, pero ella habia escapado de ese tipo de situaciones desde sus nacimiento. Todo gracias a escopetas, espadas, pistolas y una interminable etcetera de armas. No obstante, los sucios pensamientos de aquellos dos imbeciles la asquearon. Primero los dejaba muertos antes que sufrir ese tipo de humillacion.

Ella no era la unica alterada. Matthew tenia ganas de vomitar.

-Sera mejor que regresemos, con el albroroto no tardara en llegar la policia y con ellos esos soldados que tantos problemas nos dan-.

La vieja gruño y obedecio a su acompañante. Se perdieron entre la vegetacion.

Las tres personas esperaron en lo alto al menos una hora. Despues bajaron de alli. Canada al ver a la que ficticiamente era su hermana hizo un gesto propio de el. Tomo su hombro y lo apreto suvemente, queria darle un abrazo, pero tratandose de ella, tal vez solo lograria ponerla mas nerviosa.

-No hay tiempo.- Susurro soltandose del canadiense.- Debemos llegar a la ciudad.

-Hay una ciudad cerca de aqui llamada Gorj, si me siguen yo los llevo.- El aleman hablo, indicando con el brazo hacia donde deberian de ir. Para alivio de los tres, el poblado se encontraba en direccion opuesta a donde aquellos estupidos bandidos habian ido.

-Si, te seguiremos.- Hablo Mexico, tomo de la manga a Matt y no la solto.

Caminaron durante 6 horas, espectantes a algun ruido extraño que proviniera de las entrañas de los arboles. Afortunadamente, comenzaron a ver indicios de las ciudad, no tardarian mucho en llegar alli.

-¿Cuanto tiempo llevan viajando?.- Pregunto Johann.

-Aproximadamente 2 semanas, nos llevamos lo que pudimos de nuestro hogar y bueno, espero que al encontrar a nuestros hermanos mayores y a mi prometido las cosas mejoren-.

-¿Y como se llaman?.-

-Oh, Thomas, Erik y George.- Mintio Diana sin siquiera parpadear.-¿que nombres tienen tus familiares?-.

-Mi madre se llama Martha, mi padre Werner y mis primos Lukas y Marcus.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.- En cuanto llegue llevare a mi familia inmediatamete a Suiza-.

-¿Y porque no los llevas contigo a Alemania?.- Pregunto Matt.

-Hemos sufrido de muchos bombardeos y ellos no estan seguros si vienen conmigo-.

-Entiendo.-

Siguieron andando sin intercambiar palabras. No era un silencio incomodo, contra todo pronostico, el recien llegado no era una mala persona. Solo un secretario que se encargaba de llevar el presupuesto de la ciudad de Berlin. O al menos eso le habia dicho a Mexico. De cualquier modo no parecia un soldado, no era alto o atletico o por lo menos con una pizca de malicia en su mirada, en resumidas cuentas, tenia el aspecto de una persona que se la vive en la oficina.

-¿Tomaran un nuevo tren hasta Cluj?.-

-No lo se.- Respondio la muchacha.- No tenemos dinero como para darnos ese lujo, creo que tocara ver en el mapa la ruta mas corta y caminar.

-Lo lamento mucho.-

Al llegar a la ciudad se despidieron de Johann, este les deseo la mejor de las suertes, dijo que queria ayudarlos, pero que no tenia dinero. Su maletin se habia quedado en el tren, y los billetes que llevaba en el bolsillo apenas alcanzaban para el.

-No te preocupes, cuidate mucho Stauffenberg.- La chica se despidio mientras alzaba una mano y la agitaba en el aire, Matthew la imito. La bajaron cuando el aleman desaparecio de su vista.

-¿Que vamos a hacer?, ¿como llegaremos hasta Rusia?.- El canadiense estaba preocupado, el nerviosismo era palpable en su voz.

-A mi se me ocurre un caballo.-

-¿Y de donde lo vamos a sacar?-.

Diana sonrio, con esa enigmatica sonrisa que escondia palabras e invitaba a cualquiera a unirsele.

-Una siempre tiene sus secretitos.-

Mexico pensaba que nunca mas volveria a toparse con Johann Stauffenberg , Canada tambien asi lo creia. Ellos no imaginaban que sus caminos se cruzarian de nuevo, que incluso verian a la familia. Solo que no como ellos esperaban. Unicamente tenia que llegar el Verano y se verian de nuevo las caras.

Pero en ese momento, Diana y Matt solo pensaban en como retomarian su viaje, lo que en ese momento era la mayor de sus preocupaciones se convertiria en algo banal cuando el Otoño llegara.

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Este par tiene la fortuna de Spider-Man, solo falta que un perro los orine encima xD. Inicialmente la participacion de Johann iba a ser mas extensa pero despues me arrepenti. Pero como dice la historia, dentro de unos cuantos capitulos lo veremos de nuevo!._

 _ **Guest**_ _: Muchisimas gracias por comentar, me alegra que el fic te este gustando! :D_

 _ **Victoria Grayson**_ _: Lol, me hiciste recordar mis tiempos cuando tomaba el inernet del vecino, ya sabes era "prestado" xDD No te preocupes, cuando puedas lo escuchas xD, en cuanto a estos dos, aun tendran que pasar por mas cosas para llegar a donde desean, pero ten paciencia, tarde o temprano llegaran. Gracias por seguir leyendo._

 _ **La Senpai**_ _: AWW! Muchas gracias por comentar, que alegria que el fic te encante, creeme que hago lo posible para que esta sea una historia digna de ser leida, gracias por cmentar y espero que los capitulos que siguen tambien te gusten!_

 _ **MonserratPantoja**_ _: Cielos, cuado vi tu review pense que me ibas a regañar xD ok no pero, no te preocupes, me encantan los review extensos y muy largos y respecto a lo que estaba escrito alli… Bien comenzare, respuesta de proporciones enciclopedicas se avecina xD_

 _Los flashbacks que tiene Diana sobre Antonio datan mas o menos a 1800, epoca en que las cosas en Europa estaban muy tensas. El español estaba muy estresado por la amenaza que Francia representaba a su pais, que, culmino con la imposicion en el trono de Jose Bonaparte por parte de Napoleon y en demas desgracias para España._

 _De ahi viene que pierda los estribos con facilidad. Pero antes de que eso pasara, y al margen de lo que sucedia con Arthur el ratero (su epoca como pirata) debo decir, que si bien Antonio (me refiero al terreno personal, en el que ambos dejan su papel de naciones por un rato) no era el hermano dorado, al menos si trato bien a Diana y a las otras colonias, aunque me atrevo a mencionar que los demas si sentian un poco de envidia hacia ella al ver que España la procuraba un poco mas._

 _Supongo que eso la aislo, las colonias la rechazarian y Antonio no tendria el suficiente tiempo para verla. Pero bueno, digamos que eso no la desanimo. No la veo como la hija de papi, o como una mujer superficial. Y es loco pero realmente creo que Toni si llego a ver a la mexicana como a alguien de su familia, digo, tardo 15 años en reconocer su independencia, ya ni el Reino Unido XD_

 _Sep, ella queria reconocimiento, en especial en esa epoca. Si las cosas estaban mal, el descubrir su origen y todo lo que habia pasado cuando los españoles llegaron solo termino por sacudirla. Digo, quien se quedaria de brazos cruzados cuando te enteras de que uno de tus mejores amigos te vendio al enemigo, que tu otra mejor amiga la mataron salvajemente y que eres la unica superviviente de las naciones que ocupaban mesoamerica. Diana lucha mucho con la idea de sobrevivir, hizo algo (lo mostrare mas adelante) que se considera cobarde y el cual, si le trajo una consecuencia muy grave, tambien llevo consigo muchas enseñanzas._

 _Ahora pasemos al plano de la Revolucion Mexicana._

 _Harry Lane Wilson queria terminar el conflicto de una forma rapida y beneficiosa para los intereses enconimicos de su nacion. Ironicamente sus acciones solo lo prolongaron mas, lol._

 _Se puede definir la politica de Estados Unidos con una simple oracion. "Todo lo hace conforme a SUS intereses" Y en si sus acciones en lo que fue de la revolucion mexicana son muy paradojicas. Primero el embajador apoya a Huerta, despues el presidente estadounidense desconoce al gobierno impuesto por el, luego invade a Mexico tratando de que armas extranjeras no lleguen a manos de victoriano con una excusa bastante boba (vease el incidente Tampico) y que el conflicto termine mas rapido, lo cual solo trae mas inestabilidad al pais, dañando mas las relaciones diplomaticas entre ambos. Al final las armas llegaron, solo que fue demasiado tarde para Victoriano Huerta. El proposito era hacer que Venustiano Carranza fuera el presidente ya que tenia politicas mas favorables hacia ellos._

 _En resumen trataban de apagar un incendio con galones de gasolina xD_

 _Respecto al libro que mencionas, lo leere en PDF (soy pobre xD) Sigue compartiendo tus puntos de vista, me motiva mucho que comentes, en verdad muchisimas gracias y espero seguir leyendo reviews asi de extensos (entre mas largo mejor!) Gracias por leer!._

 _¿Como obtendra Diana el caballo que desea?, ¿Algun dia llegaran nuestros protagonistas a Rusia? ¿Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? Todo eso y mas en los capitulos que siguen! Perdonen las faltas de ortografia y muchisimas gracias a quienes leen esta historia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "By Any Means" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	11. Volver

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

Los chicos se acercaban con seguridad al establo, la mexicana siempre vigilante. Despues del encuentro desagradable con los soldados en Sibenik y la persecucion iniciada por aquellos bandidos, la mujer se habia puesto en un estado paranoico. Como si la proxima amenaza se avalanzara contra ellos en cualquier instante. Estaban a punto de llegar al lugar cuando Diana detuvo al canadiense.

-Mira, tu quedate en silencio, intentare convencer al tipo para que nos venda un caballo, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-¿Pero por qué? Yo tambien puedo ayudar.-

-Matt, ¿en que quedamos?-.

El joven suspiro.

-Lo que tu dices, se hace-.

-Bien.

La chica se aproximo al hombre. El anciano encorvado cepillaba con calma el pelo de un corcel negro.

-Disculpe.- Mexico carraspeo.- Señor, tiene un momento…-

A partir de alli todo fue como la seda. El señor no tenia quien cuidara sus caballos, el era demasiado viejo para ocuparse de todo. No queria, pero tenia que desprenderse de ellos. El dinero comenzaba a escasear y en sus propias palabras, preferia venderlos a quien sea en vez de entregarlos a esos nazis.

En lo que terminaban de negociar, Matt acariciapa la cabeza de uno de los tantos ejemplares equinos que estaban alli. De color marron, el caballo estaba tranquilo, lanzando resoplidos de vez en cuando.

-No tengo dinero, pero puedo pagarle en especie.-

El anciano asintio. La mujer saco una bolsita, en ella estaban 3 cadenas de oro, 5 pares de pendientes, todos ellos con piedras preciosas incrustadas. Por ultimo, un pequeño diamante. El hombre arqueo las cejas.

-Esto cubre el precio de dos caballos, sin duda usted puede tomarlos-.

-No, solo quiero uno, quedese con el resto-.

-Pero…-.

-Creo que esto tambien cubre el precio de una silla, ¿no cree?-.

-Si señorita.- Suspiro, el viejo se pasaba la vida suspirando.-Si me permite, el caballo que acaricia su…-

-Hermano-.

-Bien, ese es un caballo arabe, fuerte, inteligente, resistente y muy veloz. Es el mejor ejemplar que tengo y lo que me da es un precio justo por el-.

-De acuerdo, es un trato señor…-.

-Robert Dalca.- Dio un apreton de manos a la joven.

-Olga Beilschmidt-.

El anciano iba y venia, utilizando todo lo necesario para que el caballo fuera entregado a los clientes en su mejor condicion. Susurraba cosas al oido del corcel, este movia la cabeza como si le estuviera respondiendo. Eso le causo un nudo en la garganta a Diana. Era lo mismo que hacia cada que iba a cabalgar con Antonio. Cuando las cosas aun no se ponian locas. Cuando aun era una joven feliz y sin culpas.

Robert estaba un poco lloroso.

-Obedece a tus nuevos dueños, te van a tratar bien.-Murmuraba a un volumen apenas audible para el animal.- En especial a Olga, estoy seguro que ella te va a querer mucho-.

Tomo las riendas del animal y se las entrego a su nueva dueña, ella asintio y lo saco del establo, Matt se encargo de agradecer. Diana estaba segura de que si volteaba se echaria a llorar. El anciano le recordaba un poco a ella. A la mujer que alguna vez considero lo mas cercano a una abuela.

Se trepo a la espalda del equino, este no se sacudio o se levanto en dos patas. Se adapto a ella tan rapido que parecia que la hubiese conocido de toda la vida. Solo se quejo un poco cuando Matt trepo.

-¿Somos mucha carga para el?.-

-No, es solo que tiene que tomarte confianza-.

-¿Como sabes eso?-.

-Los caballos son mi vida-.

Un caballo arabe se alejaba de su hogar junto a un hombre y una mujer que decian ser hermanos y no naciones, con nombres falsos y muchas mentiras. Se embarcaron en una mision que los llevo a problemas que no imaginaban que iban a enfrentar. Uno se aventuro por cariño hacia su hermano y tutores, la otra alardeaba que lo hacia por dinero. La gente del pueblo, las aves, Robert. Todos se detuvieron a admirarlos.

Esa clase de forasteros no se veian todos los dias.

 _10 semanas despues._

 _-_ Maramures, cada vez estamos mas cerca del borde con Ucrania.- Hablo Matthew.

-Eso significa que debemos estar mas alerta, nos estamos aproximando a la linea de frente, las cosas se pondran mucho mas feas-.

-¿Mas?, esos soldados en Alba casi nos alcanzan-.

-Pero no lo hicieron, puedes agradecerle a Felipe.- La chica dio unas cuantas palmadas al caballo, este siguio con la mision de llevarlos hacia adelante.

-Felipe.- Canada nego con la cabeza, el nombre en si le hacia gracia.

-¿Que?.- La chica rio.- Olvide preguntarle al abuelo el nombre de nuestro amigo, este fue el unico que se me ocurrio-.

El caballo relincho un poco, llevaba cerca de dos horas andando y tenia sed, Diana se dio cuenta y comenzo a buscar un lugar en donde reposar, vio una fuente de agua cercana a una cabaña. Estaban en medio de un bosque y habia amanecido. De haber gente en el lugar lo mas probable es que ya la hubieran visto.

-Hay que descansar, mira, hay un riachulo, podemos parar alli y que el caballo beba un poco de agua.- Hablo al tiempo en que le indicaba con la mano el trayesto a su compañero.

-De acuerdo-.

En cuanto llegaron ambos se bajaron del animal, este troto hasta el agua y comenzo a beberla hasta saciarse, despues empezo a pastar.

-Quedate con el, vere que hay en la casita de allá-.

-Ten cuidado, no sabemos quien pueda estar alli.- A Matt no le agradaaba la idea, pero no podia detener a la joven.

-No te preocupes, pero saca el arma y estate atento, arregla las provisiones que nos quedan-.

La mexicana dijo eso y camino despacio hacia la puerta de la vivienda. Toco un par de veces. Con suerte, las personas que abrieran la puerta pensarian que era una vagabunda. El cabello revuelto, la ropa manchada de tierra y las botas salpicadas de lodo le daban una aparencia un tanto vulnerable. Canada no lo sabia, pero hacia semanas que las costillas comenzaban a notarsele, al igual que la clavicula. Todo gracias al hambre y la ausencia por grandes periodos de alimentos. El estaba de maravilla. La ausencia de comida no representaba problema para el.

Volvio a dar un par de toquidos, esta vez mas fuerte y la puerta se abrio, rechinando un poco. Mexico entro y encontro varios cuerpos en descompocision, tomo la parte superior de su abrigo y se tapo con ella la boca y nariz. Se acerco a los cadaveres. Por las vestimentas, dedujo que se trataban de una mujer, un hombre, dos niños y un joven.

-No.- Susurro.

Reconocia la ropa del muchacho. Era la misma que llevaba Johann. Busco en el bolsillo superior de sus panatalones. Encontro la billetera. Encontro la identificacion. Analizo mejor la escena. Los cuerpos de la mujer y los tres varones estaban en un estado de descompocision mas avanzado que el del aleman. La ropa indicaba que habian recibido balazos en el cuerpo. El quinto cuerpo se veia mas reciente. Tenia un tiro en la sien. Una pistora estaba firmemente sosteniada entre sus decrepitos huesos.

Diana retrocedio con horror. Fue hasta lo que pareceia ser la cocina y vio los cadaveres de aquellas personas que los estaban siguiendo en Gorj. Los culpables del accidente del tren. ¿Que habia pasado alli?. Sencillo.

Ellos lo siguieron, dedujeron que era su casa, mataron a su familia. El los asesino. No pudo con tragedia y se suicido.

-Oh dios mio.- Dijo la joven antes de echarse a correr.- No me quiero morir.- respiraba agitadamente, el corazon le latia desbocado.- No me quiero morir.

Canada la vio venir, ella no dijo nada. Solo llego hasta donde el estaba y se desplomo. Su rostro quedo hundido en la hierba. Habia apretado tanto las manos que sus uñas habian rasgado la piel de las palmas.

Pasaron seis horas y desperto. Estaba recostada en el pasto, tapada con una manta y el canadiense la estaba observando. Le dijo que era el estres. No era eso. Matthew sentia que algo iba mal pero decidio dejar de preguntar. No hubo un abrazo o una palmada. No hubo consuelo. Solo la indicacion de que se subiera a Felipe y continuaran con el viaje. " _No pasa nada_ ", repetia la mujer, " _aqui no ha pasado nada_ ".

 _2 semanas mas tarde._

 _-_ Tengo hambre.- Mexico se frotaba el estomago.- En el proximo pueblo comeremos algo decente.

-Tu mandas.-Dijo el canadiense mientras llevaba las riendas del caballo.

Los tres caminaban hacia lo que parecia ser un conjunto de edificios. La ciudad estaba semidestruida y desierta. Lo unico que se podia escuchar eran sus pasos y los de Felipe. Se habian quitado los abrigos. El verano en Ucrania comenzaba a sentirse.

Un tiro se escucho, unos hombres apostados en las ventanas de un inmueble de 2 pisos les apuntaban. Diana habia sacado la pistola por reflejo.

-No disparares, baja tu arma, y tu chico, ni se te ocurra sacar la tuya.- Una voz autoritaria le ordeno.

-Matt, haz lo que dicen.- La mexicana arrojó su arma a una pequeña pila de escombros.

-¿Que hacen aqui?.- Les grito otra voz, esta vez era una mujer, le sonaba familiar.

-Solo queremos llegar hasta Leolopolis…- Diana estaba a punto de inventar una historia pero la voz de una nacion la interrumpio.

-No son peligrosos-.

-¿Los conoces?.- Le pregunto la muchacha.

-Si, y tu tambien.- Dijo el hombre bajando del edifico y dirigiendose a los visitantes.

-Son Mexico y Canada.- Hablo el ruso esbozando una sonrisa, se aproximo a darle un abrazo a joven.

-Hey.- Murmuro Diana.

Matt respiraba aliviado. Todo iba a ir bien, o al menos asi lo creia. Solo una cosa.

El principio del Verano estaba lleno de pura euforia. El final, estaria plagado de miedo e incertidumbre. Solo que el no lo sabia aun. Varios problemas se habian ido pero no tardarian en volver.

Era seguro que volverían.

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias por leer! Por fin termino la espera, con ustedes, el magnifico Rusia! Se que tal vez este capitulo pueda tener una pinta un tanto pretenciosa, (por la prosa y todo esto) le ruego y me disculpen, es solo que ando medio inspirada XD_

 _Les relatare una historia respecto a Robert (tal vez no les interesa pero les cuento igual xD) El es real! Es un anciano que tiene una libreria en la ciudad donde vivo. Cuando llegue aqui, no dominaba el idioma (todavia se me complica el hablarlo pero meh) y me gusta mucho leer. Pero es muy raro encontrar libros en español, y me hermana casualmente encontro la libreria. Dios mio, al entar alli se me rompio el corazon. El anciano vivia solo, y parecia que nadie lo iba a visitar. Profundamente amable. Compre rapidamente un libro y le dije a mi hermanis que nos fueramos. Me recordaba tanto a mis abuelos (materna y paterno, son viudos y viven solos) y me deprimi bastante. Esto es algo en su honor. A mi me encantan los caballos, casi tanto como los libros y bueno. Esto es para ti Robert! Donde quiera que estes :')_

 _Por si lo preguntaban, el libro es "Doña Barbara"._

 _ **Victoria Grayson:**_ _El camino de la serpiente ha terminado! Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo! C:_

 _ **Yolandachiku:**_ _Awww, me alegra mucho ver un comentario tuyo. Infinitas gracias por leer!._

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Si, se que ahi dice "Guest", pero se que es tu review! C: No, como crees!, si cuando veo sus review es de Yeiii! Respecto a como se desarrolla la situacion de Diana, solo tengo que decir que no escribiria un evento de ese tamaño en el fic , una himillacion asi creo que es de las cosas mas ruines que podran existir y francamente no me siento capaz de escribir algo asi. Y lo de la reaccion de Canada … XD, el aun no siente que sea apropiado llegar a una muestra de cariño asi, el no sabe como ella va a reaccionar, se vio en este capitulo que sufre ataques de panico (trate de escibirlo lo mejor que pude) asi que Diana es un poco impredecible y aparte de ello mentirosa lol, pero paciencia, ese abrazo llegara C:_

 _Respecto a lo de la revolucion wow, no sabia eso, en definitiva me pondre a leer ese libro! Es muy interesante lo que dices. Lo que me hace gracia es que todo los esfuerzos que hicieron las potencias extranjeras (refiriendome al petroleo) se vinieron abajo cuando "tata" Cardenas expropio el llamado oro negro xDD lel_

 _Muchisimas gracias por comentar y tambien muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta historia!_

 _¿Que haran Mexico y Canada ahora que han encontrado a Rusia?, ¿El los ayudara?, ¿Pedira algo a cambio? Todo eso y mas en los capitulos que siguen. Gracias a todos los que leen! Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "Returning" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	12. Reunión

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _Verano_

¿Desde cuando Matthew Willliams no habia visto una rebanada de pan con mermelada de fresa?, ¿la ultima vez en que comio hasta quedar satisfecho?.

Probablemente meses ya que practicamente se abalanzo sobre el plato que le ofrecio un soldado sovietico. Degusto el postre como si fuese lo ultimo que comeria en su vida. Diana era un poco mas discreta. Tenia mucha hambre, pero no queria comer demasiado. Ella sentia que su reducido estomago no lo soportaria y termina vomitando los manjares que Ivan les habia regalado.

-La comida escasea.- Dijo Rusia.- Pero ustedes son nuestros huespedes-.

Pan, café, azucar, huevos. Cada bocado les hacia lanzar suspiros. En toda su travesia solo habian podido alimentarse de verduras enlatadas, frutos que Canada encontraba y ocasionalmente carne de los animales que cazaba Mexico. Matt aun recordaba el dia que ella regreso con un par de liebres. Pura emocion. Cuando los estaban destripando, el vio que estos aun tenian pasto en el estomago.

Las naciones comian en el edificio desde donde los soldados los habian amenazado horas antes. El canadiense comentaba varias cosas, desde la suavidad del pan hasta lo amargo del café. La chica por su parte se veia perdida en sus pensamientos. Devanandose los sesos. Ya habian llegado a Ucrania. ¿Ahora que iban a hacer?.

Ivan, acompañado de Natalia, veian como los recien llegados se alimentaban. El con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y la bielorrusa, bueno, se limitaba a lanzarles miradas llenas de tension. Tenia el ceño fruncido y una larga linea marcaba su frente.

La mexicana se limpio las comisuras de la boca, hizo el plato a un lado, agradeciendo la comida a sus anfritiones.

-Rusia.- Hablo.- Tengo que hablar contigo…- Bielorrusia y Canada interrumpieron lo que hacian, dispuestos a tomar atencion a lo que se iba a decir.- A solas.

Matt arqueo la ceja. Natalia la fulmino con la mirada.

-Esperame aqui, ¿de acuerdo?.-Dijo Diana refiriendose a su compañero, este asintio.

El ruso y la joven se levantaron de sus asientos. Salieron del inmueble y caminaron por algunos minutos. Fueron a lo que parecia ser un antiguo restaurante de 4 plantas. Subieron al ultimo piso y Rusia la condujo a un balcon, cerrando las puertas tras de si, desde ahi se veia la ciudad. Una gran parte de ella estaba semidesturida. Aun se veian cadaveres de militares alemanes. Podia sentir un poco de la brisa veraniega. No era tan calida como la de su hogar.

-Tienes una fabulosa vista desde aqui.- Comenzo la mujer recargandose en el barandal-.

-Da, si, pero la ciudad era aun mas hermosa antes de que esos malditos nazis invadieran-.

-Mira, desde que llegamos aqui, nos has recibido bien, has sido hospitalario, y bueno… me averguenza un poco pedirte un favor, no quiero abusar de tu gentileza-.

-¿De que se trata?.- Pregunto Ivan.

-Supongo que en realidad son 2 favores, el primero es informacion y en cuanto me la des sabre si debo pedirte el otro-.

-Dime que es lo que deseas saber. Depende de lo que pidas yo podre responderte, tengo a mi jefe sobre mi y es un poco…- Rusia dejo la palabra al aire, se veia cansado.

-Sere breve, en febrero me llego un comunicado, diciendome que Estados Unidos.- Al mencionarlo, el hombre no pudo evitar rodar los ojos.- Inglaterra y Francia estaban desaparecidos y que llevaban cierto tiempo en ese estado. El gobierno estadounidense nos envio a Canada y a mi en su busqueda, todo iba bien hasta que volabamos hacia Monte Cassino. Sufrimos un accidente y fuimos a parar a Sibenik, de alli abordamos un tren hasta Rumania pero partisanos lo sabotearon y unos bandidos de la zona nos comenzaron a perseguir. Hemos pasado por mucho, llevamos mas o menos 3 meses buscandote y por fin lo conseguimos, pero…-.

-¿Pero?.-

-Ahi es donde entra el primer favor.- Mexico hizo una pausa, suspiro. Llevaba meses suspirando.- ¿Haz sabido algo de las personas a las que buscamos?, vi en un periodico que paso algo en Normandia, pero no se que fue, rayos, la informacion es demasiado confusa y realmente no se en donde buscar-.

-Yo tampoco sabia lo que habia pasado con ellos pero, segun un informe que recibi, al parecer quisieron abrir otro frente, en la playa de Anzio, los tres fueron con las tropas a ese lugar. Deseaban que la defensa alemana de Cassino se debilitara un poco pero, es mas que obvio que no les funciono y se quedaron atascados alli.-

-Maldicion-.

-La buena noticia es que hace algunos dias lograron conquistar Roma. Hemos tenido comunicacion, pero no me dijeron nada sobre ustedes. Temo que ellos piensan que Canada esta en Estados Unidos y tú en tu casa-.

Diana rio. Ellos arriesgando el pellejo y los otros, ni enterados.

-¿Sabes donde estan?.-

-Se encuentran en Francia, desembarcaron el 6 de junio en Normandia, abrieron el frente occidental, por fin.- Rusia se deleito por un momento, habia necesitado de aquella accion militar desde hace muchos meses y ahora que la tenia la presion se habia reducido sobre el.- -.

Mexico se sobo las sienes.

-De acuerdo, supongo que es aqui donde entra mi segundo favor…-.

 _Un par de horas mas tarde._

-¡De ninguna manera!, ¡Que esa bruja se consiga a alguien mas!.- Natalia estaba fuera de si.- Un error, un estupido error y vas a terminar en manos del imbecil de Alemania!-.

La mexicana escuchaba todo desde un rincon, veia como la joven le lanzaba amenazas, improperios y toda clase de agresion verbal al ruso.

-Eso no va a pasar hermana, iremos de incognito.- Rusia puso sus manos en los hombros de la chica.- Mexico se va a quedar aqui, necesito que la cuides.- Bielorrusia bufo.- ¿Puedes hacer eso por mi?.-

La mujer se quito de encima a su hermano, alzando las manos en señal de rendicion, camino con paso decidido hacia Diana.

-Ay no, aqui viene.- Murmuro la mexicana.

-¡Si algo le pasa, un solo rasguño, todo sera tu culpa y lo pagaras con creces!- La empujo. Despues de ello se retiro apresurada. Tenia la cara roja por el enojo.

-Ire a hablar con Canada, lo pondre al tanto del nuevo plan.- Ella dio un par de palmaditas al ruso y abandono el lugar.

Camino por las calles ensangrentadas, viendo de vez en cuando un cuerpo tirado. Se fijo en uno. El cadaver tenia tantos agujeros que le recordo a un colador. Volteo hacia otro lado. Subio al edificio donde habia dejado a Matthew 2 horas atras. Este la esperaba sentado en un sillon, mirando obsesivamente al techo.

-Tengo que hablar contigo-.

Canada dio un respigo, incorporandose inmeditamente de su asiento.

-¿Que sucede?.-Inquirio un tanto preocupado.

-Rusia ayudara con la mision, ira a Austria tambien-.

-Genial.- Matt sonrio.- ¿Cuando nos iremos?.-

Esa sonrisa le rompio el corazon.

-En tres horas-.

-Bien, en ese caso, sera mejor que vayas preparando tus cosas-.

-Yo no voy a ir. Ivan te va a acompañar desde ahora-.

Tras una larga pausa llena de silencio, el canadiense por fin hablo.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido.- Bufo con desden.

-¿A que te refieres-..

-¡Todo el tiempo quisiste deshacerte de mi! ¡por eso no te opusiste a que vinieramos a buscarlo!- Canada alzo la voz, eso puso nerviosa a la joven.-¡Admitelo!

-Rusia esta mejor preparado que yo…-

-¡Para de mentir!, ¿que es lo que te preocupa?, ¿que terminemos como la familia de Johann? ¡No podemos morir!.-

-Nos podrian pasar otro tipo de cosas…-.

-Nos ha ido bien en todo nuestro viaje.-

-¡Te va a ir mejor con el!, ¡Obedece!.- Diana se dio la vuelta, se paso una mano por el cabello.- Podemos quedarnos aqui, hasta que toda esta locura termine… ¡¿Por que esa insistencia de ir a buscarlos?!-.

-Porque Alfred es mi hermano, y Francia e Inglaterra no me trataron como a ti te trato España o las colonias…-.

-Matthew… cuidado con tus palabras.- La joven siseo, volteandose repentinamente, sentia que el corazon se le aceleraba.

-Siento que tu tal vez no hayas tenido a una familia…-

-Tu no tienes ni idea de quien soy y no pienso contarte la historia de mi vida… asi que modula tus malditas palabras-.

-Sabes, tu no fuiste la unica opcion, le envie ese comunicado a nuestros aliados y todos lo rechazaron… ¡todos a exepcion de ti!, ¡me estas pidiendo, no mejor dicho, ordenando que vaya con la primera nacion que declino!. ¿Como puedes pedir eso? ¿es lo que le haces a tus amigos?, ¿es lo que le haces a tu familia?, ¿como puedes ser asi?.-

Mexico habia recibido un buen bofeton, Canada estaba en lo cierto.

-Tienes razon… lo estoy haciendo porque no eres mi amigo, ni tampoco eres mi familia, y quieras o no te vas a ir con Rusia, no tienes otra opcion.- Nada mas de decirlo, la culpa y el arrepentimiento treparon a ella.

Mexico salio de alli, caminando por los asfixiantes pasillos. Ignorando a toda la gente con la que se encontraba. Vio un baño desocupado y se metio alli. Se encerro y acto seguido se puso a llorar. Odiaba que el corazon estuviera a punto se salirsele del pecho, sentir que temblaba incontrolablemente, que el oxigeno del mundo entero no fuera suficiente para sus pulmones, pero sobre todo, odiaba sentir que estaba a punto de morirse. Detestaba echar siempre todo a perder.

Cuando tenia esos episodios perdia la nocion del tiempo.

Se quedo recostada en el piso. Era tan bello, tapizado con azulejos verdes, las paredes hacian juego con su color, un amarillo canario. Vio con atencion el lugar en donde se encontraba, una tina inmensa estaba a la espera de que alguien tomara un baño en ella. El excusado estaba a un metro, a sus pies. Cerca de su cabeza estaba el lavamanos. Todo era de lujo. Pronto cayo en la cuenta de que estaba en un hotel.

Cantaba una y otra vez una cancion de cuna galesa. Habia oido a Arthur entonarla, cuando Porfirio aun era su jefe en una borrachera que tuvo la vez que fue a cerrar un trato petrolifico bastante beneficioso. La melodia era tan hermosa que no consiguio olvidarla. La cantaba siempre que queria calmarse.

-¿Que estas haciendo?.- Murmuro.- El te necesita, ellos te necesitan, tu lo prometiste.- Se dijo asi misma.-No lo arruines, no seas egoista-.

Se levanto tan rapido que se mareo. Se lavo la cara, tenia los ojos ligeramente hinchados y rojos. Tenia que salir de alli. Corrio buscando a Matt, no lo encontro. Pregunto donde estaba Rusia. Un soldado le dijo que a unas cuadras.

Vio al par de naciones subiendo mochilas nuevas a un vehiculo aleman, capturado recientemente por el ejercito rojo. Era perfecto, nadie sospecharia de ellos. Rusia era bastante listo. El canadiense observo que se acercaba, inmediatamente desvio la mirada. Subio al coche. No estaba dispuesto a despedirse.

Ella abrio la puerta y se trepo al asiento del conductor, la cerro y bajo la ventanilla.

-¿Que haces?.- Pregunto Rusia sonriendo.

-Tu hermana me da mucho miedo, no quiero que me torture-.

-¿Pero…?.-

-Esta decidido Rusia.- Mexico carraspeo.- Gracias por todo y no olvido nuestro trato, ten por garantizado que podras ir todas las veces que quieras a mi casa en la playa hasta el dia en que desaparezca mi nacion.- La mujer le sonrio.- Solo te pido que cuides de Felipe, vendre por el cuando esta locura termine-.

Rusia rio, emocionado por la idea de escapar unos dias al año del invierno.

-Canada tiene unos mapas, en ellos se detallan caminos seguros que pueden seguir hasta Normandia, en el coche esta todo lo nesesario-.

Mexico asintio.

-Tu cuida a tus hermanas.-

-Ten por seguro que lo hare.- Rusia sonrio, Diana le agrada, ella siempre trataba de comprenderlo.

-Hasta pronto Ivan.- Al decir aquello Mexico arranco. Vio por el espejo retrovisor que el sovietico los despedia agitando la mano.

Canada esbozo una diminuta sonrisa.

-¿Estas bien Matt?.-

-Si.- Suspiro.

Ahora todo volvia a estar bien.

* * *

 _Lo he preguntado antes, pero, ¿alguien de aqui escucha el soundtrack de la historia?_

 _En este capitulo y en lo que siguen la musica se convertira en parte esencial de la trama. Si alguen me dice a que banda sonora pertenece la cancion de este capitulo (pelicula, cortometraje, videojuego etc.) le hare un One-Shot de lo que quiera (menos yaoi o lemon xD)._

 _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo! He aqui la brevisima participacion de Rusia. Lo siento si es muy corta. Tengo la idea de que cuando Matthew se enoja dice cosas sin razonarlas, al igual que Alfred. Vemos aqui que ciertos comentarios hirieron a Diana, pero tambien la despertaron. Ella no quiere ser egoista. No queria dejar a su compañero. Es solo que tiene miedo. ¿De que?. En unos capitulos lo sabremos. :D Por cierto, la cancion que Mexico canta es "Suo Gan". yep, la misma que canta el niño en la pelicula "El Imperio del Sol". (Altamente recomendada)._

 _ **Victoria Grayson:**_ _He aqui la continuacion, me alegra mucho que sigas leyendo el relatito, en verdad gracias!_

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Gracias por leer y comentar, la amistad de Matt y Diana avanzara poco a poco, y respecto a lo de libro…. XD Realmente la primera mitad del siglo XX la politica de Mexico se volvio una vecindad, tenemos en un esquina los chismosos de Arthur y Alfred, en la otra esta Francis quien no le queria echar tierra a Mexico pero tampoco queria quedar mal con Inglaterra xD y despues de ello estaban Alemania e Italia, viendo como se mataban entre ellos y sacando beneficios de los mexicanos cuando se pelearon con los ingleses y los holandeses (cofcofcofExpropiacionpetroleracofcofco) Pero es gracioso que el presidente Cardenas no se dejo intimidar, y que Mexico le echo ganas. Siento que desde ese momento, Diana pudo confiar totalmente en si misma, sin la opinion o guia de alguien. (Corrijame si me equivoco, estoy muy oxidada en cuanto a mis conocimientos de historia xD) Y respecto al libro, tratare de leerlo, es muy interesante lo que menciona y sin duda me gustaria saber mas de ello! Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _Tratare de subir un cap a mitad de semana :D_

 _¿Que pasara en Austria?, ¿Nuestros protagonistas pasaran sin problemas aquellos rumbos?, ¿Diana y Matthew se volveran mas cercanos a medida que su viaje continue? Todo eso y mas en los capitulos que siguen :D. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "All Gone (Reunion)" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	13. Estaciones

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

-Entonces, si lo que dice el mapa es correcto, ¿estamos a 4 dias de llegar a Suiza?.- Cuestiono el rubio.

-Si, despues de casi 12 semanas de viaje por fin llegaremos alli. Te das cuenta, al fin podremos dormir en una cama.-La chica hablo soñadoramente. El asiento trasero el Wolkswagen habia echo trizas la espalda.

Su compañero esbozo una sonrisa, a el tambien le habia molestado el haber dormido sentado.

-Aun recuerdo al soldado de hace 3 semanas, cielos, pense que no la ibamos a librar.- Diana se recargo contra la puerta del coche, a la vez que su mano le sostenía la cabeza.

Ella veia por la ventanilla del vehiculo toda clase de vegetacion que se asomaba en su viaje por la carretera. El dia era un tanto peculiar, estaban cerca del atardecer pero no podian verlo. Una espesa capa de nubes habia dominado al cielo la mayor parte del tiempo. Conforme el dia avanzaba, esta iba obscureciendose poco a poco. Como si una gran tormenta se avecinara.

-El que supieras hablar aleman, eso hizo creible lo que les inventaste.- Matthew bostezo. Conducia el coche al mismo tiempo en que platicaba con su compañera.

Desde aquella discusion en Ucrania las cosas aun estaban llendo un poco mejor. Canada se arrepentia de haberle dicho todo eso a la joven. Le habia dado a entender que ella fue su ultima opcion para esta mision, trato con poca delicadeza el ambiente familiar que llevaba con España y sus ex-colonias y encima le habia gritado.

Diana por su parte estaba menos ansiosa, como si una pesada carga fuera quitada de sus hombros. Aun tenia un poco de culpa por haber querido abandonar a Matt pero al menos tenia el consuelo de que se habia arrepentido y que cumpliria su promesa de ayudarle a encontrar a esas tres naciones.

-¿Que hacias cuando eras colonia de España?.- Canada pregunto.- ¿Como pasabas tu tiempo libre?-.

-Ja.- La chica suspiro.- Bueno, me gustaba ir mucho a cabalgar a las praderas. Desde aquel entonces los caballos me han fascinado. Me gustaba leer, ir a comer a los restaurantes. Si bien demasiado tiempo de sobra, no me metia en asuntos politicos, no me interesaban demasiado. Aprovechando eso, Antonio me mandaba cuanta institutriz encontraba para hacerme mas… "civilizada"-.

-¿Que te enseñaban?.-

-A cocinar, bordar, coser, bailar, cantar, tocar un instrumento, a ser la dama buenos modales que tiene la sonrisa perfecta-.

El canadiense rio.

-¿Y haces todas esas cosas?-.

-Claro que no, por citar un ejemplo, el baile es muy pesado para mi. Cuando España queria que le enseñara lo que habia aprendido preferia cantar. A el le gustaba que yo hiciera eso-.

-¿Enserio cantas?, ¡Vamos, canta algo, lo que sea!.- El chico se emociono, instandola a que lo hiciera.

-No.-

-¡Oh vamos, Diana!, prometo no reirme.- Matt sonreia.

-No cantare.- Se ruborizo, aunque no lo pareciera, le daba pena el hacer algo artistico enfrente de los demas.

-Bien, no cantes.- El canadiense fingio enojo. Despues de un rato volvio a preguntar.- ¿España tambien obligaba a las otras colonias a aprender cosas asi?-.

-No lo se. Siendo sincera casi no convivia con ellos, eran contadas las ocasiones en las que nos tratabamos y cuando nos veiamos, siempre estabamos tensos.- Mexico cerro los ojos.- Y en estos tiempos, digamos que nuestro trato es a lo sumo… cordial-.

-Francis decia que todos ustedes se llevaban bien…-.

-Las naciones se tragaban el cuento de que las colonias de España conformaban el imperio perfecto. Antonio sabia que eso no era cierto pero le convenia que asi se creyera. Nadie veia lo que en realidad eramos, pero todos creian lo que aparentabamos-.

-¿Y por que no se llavaban bien?-.

-Supongo que fue el hecho de que Antonio me procuraba mas que a ellos. No lo digo para sentirme importante pero en aquel entonces yo le era muy beneficiosa, puedes creer que sus jefes me llamaban la joya de la corona, ja.- Mexico reia.- Y desde alli comenzo todo-.

-¿Entonces, lo veías todo el tiempo?.-

-No, a veces pasaban 3 años sin que se apareciera por la casa, casi siempre estaba sola. Pero sabes, tuve una buena vida colonial. Me la pasaba de ociosa todo el rato pero no creas que entre fivolidades, lujos y ropa bonita. Me gustaba ir a la playa, tocar el chello, aprender idiomas y tratar de conocer a las demas naciones-.

Canada medito en sus palabras. Se aventuro a comentar algo.

-Tal vez suene un poco grosera esta pregunta pero, si te la pasabas bien, ¿por que decidiste independizarte?-.

Diana meditaba si responder o no esa pregunta. Si la contestaba a profundidad lo mas seguro es que acabaria echa un mar de lagrimas. Penso que lo mejor seria darle una respuesta superficial. Sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

Estaba a punto de responder cuando un agujero se formo en el vidrio de la ventanilla, despues de ello sintio dolor y ardor en la clavicula.

-Ah.- Gimio.

-¿Que sucede?.- Matt aparto la mirada del camino por unos instantes. La joven dejo de recargarse y vio lo que le habia pasado.

La sangre se filtraba por su piel y habia comenzado a deslizarse por su brazo. Tenia un agujero en el hombro del tamaño de un arandano.

-Canada, acelera-.

-¿Por que?, ¿Que esta pasando?-.

-Me acaban de disparar.- Mexico apretaba la herida, lo primordial era disminuir la hemorragia, un quejido se le escapo.

-¡¿Que?!.-

-Tranquilo, pudo una bala perdida pero no nos conviene estar en campo abierto, sigue conduciendo y acelera.- La mexicana lo dijo en el tono mas amable que pudo. Lo ultimo que necesitaba es que el muchacho se angustiara.

Matt hacia lo que mexico le habia pedido. Ella por su parte se quejaba cuando los movimientos del carro sacudian su brazo derecho. Diana dirigia varias miradas al espejo retrovisor. Sintió un vacio en el estomago cuando vio un auto negro siguiendoles.

-Matt, no quiero asusutarte, pero creo que un coche nos esta siguiendo-.

-¡Maldicion!, ¿que hago?.- Inquirio con nervisismo.

-Sigue conduciendo, no te detengas.- Ella le contesto suavemente.

Siguio avanzando a la maxima velocidad por la carretera, lanzo una bocanada de alivio cuando el vehículo giro en un camino secundario y se perdio de su vista.

A los pocos minutos, el canadiense vio a la lejania lo que parecia ser un diminuto puesto de vigilancia. Le informo de ello a la mujer, quien con el mayor cuidado alcanzo el abrigo que estaba en el asiento trasero. Apretando los dientes al tener que ponerselo para ocultar su herida.

Llegaron al pequeño puesto. Matthew bajo el vidrio, un soldado austriaco con una dentadura blanca y sin imperfecciones se le acerco.

-Sus documentos de identidad por favor.-Pidio amablemente. Matt se los dio.

-Olga y Rudolf Beilschmidt.- El militar se fijo tambien en la mujer.- Vuelvo en un segundo-.

-¿Esta todo bien?.- Pregunto Canada.

-Si, es solo algo de rutina.- El soldado se alejo.

Matthew presto mas atencion a su entorno. En el lugar habia una barra de madera que le impedia segir y una caseta de vigilancia sencilla con un militar aparte del que le habia pedido la identificacion.

-¿Que pasa Matt?.- Pregunto la joven, el abrigo comenzaba a empaparse.

-No tengo ni idea-.

El austriaco regreso, les entrego sus papeles y les pidio que salieran del auto.

-¿Ocurre algo malo?.- Cuestiono el rubio.

-Es solo el protocolo-. Dijo el militar mientras veia salir al canadiense y a la mexicana.- ¿De donde son?-.

-De Prusia.- Contesto Matt. El veia que Diana se estaba poniendo palida. El soldado que estaba en la caseta se habia puesto detras de ella.

-¿Y que hacen por aqui?-.

-Solo venimos a visitar a unos familiares.-

-Ah, claro. Bueno, ya vimos la cara que pones cuando mientes. Ahora veamos la expresion que haces cuando dices la verdad-.

Matt desvio la vista, vio al auto que les habia seguido, estacionandose a unos metros de alli. Dos hombres de traje se bajaron y venian a su encuentro.

-No estoy entendiendo señor-.

El soldado sonrio, despues le dio un puñetazo en la cara. Mexico ahogo un grito y Canada sintio un hilillo de sangre correr por su mandibula,

-Estan cometiendo una terrible equivocacion.- Diana empezo a intervenir, haciendo amago de acercarse a su compañero. El otro militar le jalo el cabello, deteniendo su avance. Los caballeros del coche estaban alli. Era la Gestapo.

-Mira nada mas.- Dijo uno de los recien llegados, alto, corpulento.- Pareces una sucia rata judia, me atrevo a afirmar que eres una de ellos.- Se acerco a ella, parecia un gato que esta a punto de capturar a su presa, la tomo de la mandibula, obligandola a verle.- Te seguimos la pista desde casi un mes, ¿creiste que nos tragabamos el cuento de que visitabas a un familiar?.-

Ahora lo recordaba, el era el estupido soldado de Graz que los habia fastidiado con tantas preguntas hacia tres semanas.

-¡No la toques!.- Vocifero el canadiense, un puñetazo en el estomago por parte del militar austriaco lo silencio.

-Era verdad todo lo que dije.- La mujer recibio un buen bofeton.

-No mientas querida, sabemos que quieres ir a Suiza para que no te detengamos, pero, mirame.- Ella se nego, recibio otra bofetada y el la tomo del cabello.- Nosotros haremos lo posible por deshacernos de la plaga judia. A cualquier costo.- El hombre la solto. Le acaricio las mejillas, los labios, el menton y deslizo sus dedos por el cuello, hizo a un lado el abrigo y pudo apreciar la herida en el hombro de Diana. Le sonrio y solto un puñetazo directo. Ella grito.- Hans si que tiene buena punteria.

El hombre de la Gestapo se dio la vuelta.

-Hagan lo que quieran con ella, pero quiero que despues caben una fosa tan profunda que nadie pueda encontrar, en cuanto a el.- Dijo refiriendose a canada.- Lo llevaremos a Bergen-Belsen, ahi le daran un castigo ejemplar, es lo minimo que merece por intentar ayudar a esa basura-.

Antes de que los soldados o los hombres de traje pudieran ponerle las manos encima, Matt saco el revolver que le habian dado en Tunez, antes de volar hacia Italia. Quito el seguro y disparo con rapidez y precision. Un tiro en la cabeza y otro en el pecho para los del auto. Una bala alojada en el cuello para el soldado que lo habia golpeado y justo cuando se estaba dando la vuelta, un grito de dolor, tan lleno de angustia y miedo le hizo palidecer. Mato al otro soldado de la caseta. Cuando el hombre cayo, Mexico se desplomo junto con el.

Canada rodeo el coche y vio la escena. Diana yacia de espaldas en el piso, con una bayoneta incrustada en su abdomen. Un charco de sangre comenzaba a cubrir la carretera.

-Matt.- La joven respiraba con dificultad.- Necesito que me saques esto. Por favor.-Susurro.

-Bien.- El canadiense tomo el mango del arma.- Lista.- La chica asintio.- Uno, dos, tres.- Canada arranco el arma, la mexicana grito aun mas, intento levantarse pero no pudo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Le tranquilizo. El solo nego con la cabeza.

El canadiense la tomo en brazos, abrio la puerta trasera del coche y la recosto en el asiento de atras. Despues de ello, el abordo el automovil, abandonando a toda prisa aquel lugar. Destrozando la barra de madera que les cerraba el paso. Comenzaba a hacerse de noche y pequeñas gotas de agua empezaban a caer.

-Matthew.- La mujer se quejo.- Détente.-

Canada salio del camino, estacionandose entre unos arboles. Con algo de suerte nadie que pasara por alli los veria. Abrio la puerta, esperando que al menos el sangrado de Diana se hubiese detenido. No fue asi. El asiento estaba empapado en liquido carmesi. Ella estaba temblando. El canadiense trepo al asiento y puso la cabeza de ella en su regazo.

-Matt, creo que hasta aqui llegue.- La chica le miro, queria ver su rostro.- Debes dejarme aqui, debes continuar.- Estaba al borde de las lagrimas, le tomo la mano.

-¿Por que dices eso?, te vas a curar, ¡lo sabes!, nosotros no podemos morir.- Canada nego con la cabeza.- ¡No digas tonterias saldremos de esta y cuando eso pase cantaras para mi!-.

Dos lagrimas silenciosas se deslizaron de las orbes de la mujer. Esbozo una sonrisa.

-Hice algo que no me permite… sanar por mi misma. Lo siento- Afirmo.

-No-.

Diana respiraba con pesadumbre, intentando no cerrar los ojos.

-Mi nombre… es Sara.- La joven sostenia con ambas manos la de Matthew. Ladeo la cabeza y se desmayo.

Su mundo se acababa de sumir en la oscuridad.

* * *

 _Pumm! He aqui el nombre verdadero de Mexico. Bien, ¿Por que diantres le puse asi? La trama del capitulo va un poco con ello.. Los jefes de Toño le decian a ella "joya de la corona" y los hombre de la Gestapo la acusan de ser judia (explicare de eso mas abajo) Pues bien, Sara es un nombre_ _ **hebreo**_ _que significa "_ _ **princesa**_ _". ¿Se dan cuenta?, Ademas, tengo la creencia de que Antonio la llamo asi gracias a la impresion que se llevo al verla por primera vez, y mas aun cuando fue la primera gran conquista que tuvo._

 _No quise ponerle "Maria" , "Isabel", "Guadalupe" o nombres asi (no estoy en contra de quienes llamana asi a sus OC) porque no queria caer en lo tipico. Lamento si no les gusta mi decision. :/_

 _Respecto a eso de ser Judia, en este capitulo estan mas o menos en Octubre de 1944, para ese tiempo la derrota de la Alemania Nazi era practicamente segura. Pero eso no disminuyo los animos de Hitler por acabar con los judios, aun existian varios campos de concentracion en territorio aleman (Bergen-Belsen fue liberado por los britanicos hasta 1945). El que los agentes aparecieran y la acusaran de ello no es mas que un ejemplo de hasta donde puede llegar la estupidez, el odio y frustracion en los seres humanos. El ejercito rojo estaba avanzando a esa region y digamos que lo nazis fervientes se desquitaban con los mas desfavorecidos._

 _Respecto a la Gestapo, era la policia secreta que se encargaba de perseguir toda actividad que amenazaba al Tercer Reich. En este caso acusan de traicionar a Matt (al querer salvar a una "judia") y lo iban a llevar a ese campo de concentracion. Usualmente hacian que el acusado firmara una acta confesando el "crimen" y declarandose culpable. Obviamente lo torturaban para que lo hiciera._

 _ **Victoria Grayson:**_ _Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, xD me da risa la palabra "pasiva", no se porque, pero si, a Canada lo ponen como un pelele que no puede hacer nada. Para nada, Matthew tiene un caracter sumamente fuerte. Aunque la mayoria del tiempo no lo demuestre. Ya pronto encontraran a Alfred! Gracias por comentar!._

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _El Imperio del Sol es una de mis peliculas favoritas y esa cancion en especial me encanta. Lo que sucede con Sara, es que tiene mucho miedo, en este capitulo se muestra un poco a que le temia tanto. Pero tambien (y creo que lo he dicho antes) es muy valiente y dispuesta a salir adelante aunque que tiemblen las rodillas._

 _Si Matt y Sara se separan se acaba el fic xD oh no, dejare de comentar porque me arriesgo a hacer un spoiler._

 _Sep, Matthew cuando se enoja no mide las palabras y si, le dijo ultimo recurso. Es comprensible ya que ellos establecieron relaciones diplomaticas el 29 de Enero de 1944 (sep, practicamente la fecha en que empieza esta historia) y no la conocia realmente. Que loco ¿no?, a veces un desconocido nos puede ayudar mas que un aliado o un supuesto amigo. Lo digo por experiencia._

 _¿Harper fue el que exigio que los mexicanos tuvieran una visa para entrar a Canada? No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero creo que eso si levanto bastante polemica. Tratare el tema de, como me gusta llamarla, La Inutil Liga de Naciones mas adelante :D y respecto al review, no se como borrarlo D: la opcion que tengo para remover opiniones solo funciona con los anonimos, por favor, si sabes como puedo borrar lo que pides solo dimelo :D_

 _Yep, pertenece a The Last of Us y eres la ganadora (la unica que comento xD) y el One-Shot… ejem xD ¿De que genero te gustaria? Ya sabes, Angst, Romance o asi (no me pidas lemon, no lo escribo y tampoco comedia, soy pesima en ello xD) Prometo publicar el fic lo mas pronto que pueda c:_

 _Saludos e infinitas gracias por leer!_

 _¿Que pasara con Sara?, ¿Que hara Matt? ¿Lograra sobrevivir o Canada tendra que continuar su viaje sin ella? Todo eso y mas en los capitulos que siguen! Disculpen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "All Gone (Seasons)" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	14. Solo

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _Otoño._

-¡No!.- Canada comenzo a sacudirla.- ¡Vamos despierta!.- No hubo respuesta.- ¡Tienes que levantarte. Debes decirme que hacer-.

Una lagrima se deslizo por la mejilla de Matt. Ahora entendia casi todo. El que al principio no queria ir con el en la mision, sus mentiras, que lo tratara de dejar con Rusia, aquella discusion.

 _-¿Que es lo que te preocupa?.- Recordó._

Le preocupaba esto. Tenia miedo de morirse.

Busco en las mochilas algo que pudiera servirle. Para su fortuna aun estaba el botiquin de primeros auxilios que le habian dado en Casablanca. Con todo el cuidado que pudo quito el abrigo y la camisa que Sara traia. La poca luz que aun habia en el ambiente le permitio limpiar ambas heridas y aplicarles un vendaje. Estas no tardaron en empaparse de sangre. La noche y la lluvia se cernian sobre el.

Cubrio a la mujer, cerro la puerta trasera y despues se puso en el asiento del conductor, encendio el carro y manejo al pueblo mas cercano. Estuvo a punto de detenerse en una especie de hospital cuando razono que tal vez ya se sabia del incidente en la caseta y por lo tanto las heridas de la mexicana podrian culparlos automaticamente. Los medicos a veces hacian mas preguntas que los propios policias.

Se detuvo en un hotel. Estaciono el auto bajo la mirada de unas exuberantes mujeres que le sonreian y le hacian propuestas indecorosas. Pago una habitacion a la envejecida recepcionista y corrio a ver a Mexico. Aun respiraba. El suponia que eso era una buena señal. La cargo cubriendola con el abrigo, el que fuera negro les ayudo a que el liquido carmesi no se notara.

-¿Que le pasa?.- Pregunto la anciana que lo habia atendido.

-Nada, es que esta muy bebida, nos acabamos de casar y se le pasaron las copas en el brindis.- Las mentiras fluyeron como si fueran algo veridico. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Vaya, vaya.- Ella rio.- En ese caso felicidades. Aunque esta borracha, tu esposa es una bella mujer-.

-Si… lo es.- Dijo antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Entro a la habitacion y puso a Sara en la diminuta cama. Corrio de nuevo al coche por las mochila. Vio que parte de su camisa estaba manchada de rojo. Justo antes de entrar al inmueble rogo porque nadie se diera cuenta. Ninguna persona lo hizo. En la recepcion habia un hombre acompañado de dos chicas. El escandaloso reia y expulsaba el humo de los cigarrillos como si fuera una locomotora. A la vieja de la recepcion se le arrugaba aun mas la cara al ver tal espectaculo. Matt aprovecho la situacion para huir de alli.

Se lavo las manos, puso todo el material medico que tenia en un pequeño buro y despues se preparo para lo que venia. Destapo a la mujer. Esta se estremecio un poco.

Quito los vendajes de la herida en el abdomen. De ahi la sangre salia continuamente como si se tratara de una llave de agua abierta. Esterilizo la aguja, puso el hilo en ella y comenzo a coser. Sara aun se quejaba, habia ratos en que trataba de volver en si y balbuceaba cosas sin sentido. Cuando Matt hubo acabado la volteo. Un quejido, como de un animal moribundo inundo la estancia. La balloneta la habia atravesado. Cosio tambien en la parte posterior. Con cada puntada que daba la culpa del canadiense crecia. Limpio los restos de sangre y rocio alcohol en ambos lados, tambien un poco de sulfamida y cubrio con gasas y vendas. Despues trato el daño en el hombro. La bala aun estaba alojada alli y el joven no tuvo mas opcion que esterilizar un cuchillo para sacarla. Luego cosio, desinfecto y vendo.

Quito como pudo el cobertor manchado de sangre y la recosto sobre las sabanas.

Fue alli cuando presto mas atencion al torso de Sara. La clavicula y las costillas se le notaban demasiado, la desnutricion le habia robado la carne que alguna vez estuvo alli. Vio las vendas que ella tenia en el pecho. No queria pero tenia que hacerlo. Estaban demasiado sucias y aquello podia infectar las heridas. Ella estaba boca abajo y el joven paso un cuchillo por su espalda, desbaratando aquel mugriento vendaje y removiendolo de ese lugar.

Le dio un dosis de morfina y ella dejo de quejarse. La arropo, le quito los zapatos y ladeo su cabeza para que ella pudiera respirar, no se atrevio a voltearla. Supuso que aquello avergonzaria a su compañera.

Se sento en el suelo mirandola.

¿Buscar a aquellos tres valia esto? ¿Valia cada sacrificio que ellos estaban haciendo? ¿Valia el ir a tierras extrajenras, a una guerra que ellos no habian pedido? ¿Valia el ver a cadaveres regados en el suelo, huir cada que un extraño sonido aparecia? ¿Valia tanto sufrimiento?.

-Sara.- Murmuro.

No se imaginaba ese nombre para ella. Al menos no uno tan corto. Estaba pensando en Isabel o Guadalupe, quizas Alejandra. Un nombre mas… comun. Sara era precioso o al menos el asi lo creia. Era como algo que debia esconderse, usar cualquier mentira para poder protegerlo. Suspiro. ¿Ahora que rayos iba a hacer?. La iba dejar dormir hasta la mañana, probablemente se quedaria en vela cuidandola, viendo que las suturas no se abriesen y tuviera una nueva hemorragia. Estaba tan cansado.

Se fijo en su rostro, el cabello se le pegaba un poco a la cara, el paso un mechon por detras de su oreja. Tal vez era por la morfina, o por la perdida de sangre pero el veia que realmente ella estaba agotada, descansando. Siempre que hacia guardia y la veia dormir, la joven parecia que no estuviese durmiendo. Usualmente murmuraba nombres o palabras que no tenian sentido y habia dias en que se despertaba agitadamente, mirando a todos lados como si hubiera olvidado el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era como si tuviera un ojo abierto y el otro soñando.

Aprovecho el breve descanso para cerrar las persianas de la ventana, echar el seguro a la puerta, apagar la luz y recostarse en un pequeño sofa. Lo unico audible era las respiraciones de la mujer y la musica que provenia del salon del hotel. Se durmio casi al instante.

 _Corrio por las verdes praderas, el estaba vestido de negro. Las lagrimas escurrian por sus mejillas. De pronto se topo con un cementerio. Una multitud lugubre cargaba cuatro feretros, tres tenian banderas encima, el cuarto solo traia un arreglo de rosas blancas. Se horrorizo cuando vio cuales banderas eran._

 _La estadounidense, la inglesa y la francesa._

 _Se sintio morir cuando abrieron el ultimo ataud. Ahi estaba su compañera, su amiga. Tan fria, tan palida y tan muerta. Todos le observaban. Reprochandole. España lo llamo patetico inutil. Por primera vez en su vida deseo que nadie lo notara. La culpa lo carcomia._

Matthew desperto agitadamente. La luz del amanecer comenzaba a colarse por las cortinas. Se levanto apresuradamente y fue a ver como seguia Sara. Ella estaba viva, las suturas seguian en su lugar. Se sento de nuevo en el piso, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Limpio el sudor de su frente y trato de tranquilizarse. Sintio que una mano le acariciaba torpemente la mejilla. Volteo a verla, la mexicana esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa, despues de ello volvio a dormir. La mano quedo colgando de la cama. Matt se calmo. Ironicamente ese gesto lo hacia sentirse profundamente solo.

Hacia las 9:00 de la mañana alguien del servicio toco su puerta, un camarero le entrego un carrito con comida. Una nota con el membrete del hotel estaba al lado de una humeante taza.

" _Esto es para su mujer, este té quita la peor de las resacas"_

 _Atentamente_

 _Lena Basilone._

 _Gerente general._

Comio hasta que se lleno, por suerte aun quedaba bastante comida. Al parecer las reglas de racionaniento no aplicaban mucho a esta clase de moteles. Tal vez las autoridades de este lugar solo querian que siguiera la fiesta.

Quiso alimentar a su compañera pero decidio que esperaria hasta el medio dia. Quizas para ese tiempo ella estuviera un poco mas consiente de lo que hacia. Reviso los vendajes y comprobo que no habia ninguna novedad. Ya no estaba tan palida como antes. Se dijo que eso era magnifico.

Fue al cuarto de baño y se observo en el espejo. La sangre en su camisa se habia secado y ahora estaba de color marron, tenia el cabello como un nido de pajaros y un minusculo moreton en la barbilla. Decidio tomar una ducha, cuando termino busco ropa nueva. Se vistio y tomo su lugar a un lado de la mexicana. Ella tenia un sueño tan profundo que parecia un cadaver. Sara estaba sumida en sus propias pesadillas.

* * *

 _Muchisimas gracias por leer, se que es cortisimo pero en fin, Matt hace lo que puede para que ella sobreviva y tambien porque la culpa lo carcome. Se siente asi porque cree que obligo a Mexico a acompañarlo pero, como podria el saber que su compañera tuviera esa debilidad._

 _ **Victoria Grayson:**_ _Si, Matthew tiene un personalidad fuerte pero tiene un caracter encantador, y bueno, aqui se vio que ella no miente, no puede regenerarse. Y me alegra que el nombre te hubiera gustado y si, en esta historia Sara tambien se nombro asi misma Olga y Diana. Ella usa las mentiras como si fuera una proteccion y que es mas importante que la informacion personal, ¿no?. Infinitas gracias por leer y comentar :D_

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Gracias por comentar y seguir leyendo esto. Jeje le agradezco sus comentarios, eso me anima muchisimo :D, En cuanto a las preguntas, Alfred le regalo un auto a Sara porque sabe de su amor por los caballos. El auto en si viene siendo la modernizacion de esos animales. Por eso en el primer capitulo se lee que Sara en cuanto se subio al coche este le encanto. Mexico tomo la placa del piloto para dar fe de que esta muerto y la familia de este no se la pasara la vida buscandolo (En caso de que no encontraran el cadaver) con la esperanza de que seguia vivo. La tercera pregunta se respondera en los proximos capitulos ¬w¬, y la cuarta de este al proximo episodio :D_

 _En parte del capitulo anterio y en la totalidad de este me esforce mas por poner en punto de vista de Matt. Me cuesta un poco de trabajo puesto que desde el principio (cuando esta historia apenas estaba en mi cabeza) siempre imaginaba los acontecimientos desde la perspectiva de ella. Espero que este capitulo no haya sido una decepcion. Realmente es dificil manejar la mente y los pensamientos de un chico. XD_

 _Respecto al One-Shot… Ando trabajando en el. Me cuesta escribir romance ya que no es un genero que maneje bien xDDD Lo siento si me tardo pero tenga por seguro que el escrito si va a salir y sera publicado antes de que esta historia se termine (Le quedan pocos capitulos, a mas tardar en diciembre se acaba esto… o al menos eso creo c: ). Gracias por leer!_

 _¿Que pasara con Sara?, ¿Lograra recuperarse de sus heridas o va a morirse? ¿Que hizo para que su cuerpo no pudiera sanar por si solo? Todo esto y mas en los capitulos que siguen. Disculpen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "All Gone (Alone)" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	15. The Way It Was And Vanishing Grace

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _Febrero 17, 1848._

 _-¡Maldita sea!-_

 _La joven arrojo el vaso de vidrio contra la pared, se estrello rompiendose en miles de pedazos._

 _Sara estaba al limite. Tantas cosas sucedian en un lapso de tiempo diminuto. La vida que llevó por 3 siglos se revento en 10 años como una burbuja. Tenia poco sobrellevando su independencia y todo iba de mal en peor. Vio como eran las cosas, no se dar el lujo de pedir ayuda. Una parte en su interior pedia volver a ser una colonia y cuado era consciente de ello se sentia como una maldita traidora.. ¿Cuanto mas tenia que soportar? Aguanto que Antonio le ocultara cosas, que las personas que ella consideraba sus hermanos la dejaran de lado, aguanto que sus gobernantes la trataran con indiferencia o viendo que provecho podian sacar de ella._

 _Pero hubo algo que termino por romperla._

" _America para los americanos"_

 _Se miro en el espejo, se veia demacrada, ojerosa, con un rasguño que le surcaba la mejilla y un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Estaba a punto de estallarle._

 _Recordaba los pasados dos años, en su mente se reproducian las imagenes de su gente muriendose de hambre o cayendo en el frente. Esos estadounidenses… asesinandolos a todos._

 _Ella los llamaba antisemillas._

 _Planta a uno de ellos y veras como muere todo a su alrededor. Quizas tambien ella lo era. Casi todo lo que tocaba se moria._

 _Maldito cerdo. Maldito rubio traicionero e injusto._

 _Las lagrimas imparables aparecieron. Despues de un par de largos años al fin le habia visto. Serio, seco. Vio una pizca de pesar en su semblante pero se quito esa idea de la cabeza. ¿Acaso habia olvidado las tardes que platicaron juntos?, ¿los planes que tenian?, ¿los secretos compartidos?. Era su amigo. Hasta eso el habia olvidado. Alfred no le dijo nada, tan solo estuvo presente cuando ese tratado vergonzoso se firmo. Tuvo el descaro de pagar una compensacion. Estando ante el no lloró. Habia que caer con dignidad._

 _¿Que iba a hacer? Acababa de perder en 2 años la mitad del territorio ganado en casi 300. Ella era un arbol. En 100 años crece y en 15 minutos cae. Ahora estaba sola, unicamente acompañada por aquel espejo que le devolvia su miserable reflejo. Sus ojos cafes, el cabello negro y esa horripilante cara. Tomo una tijeras y se recorto el cabello. No sabia el porque pero repentinamente todo lo que habia en ella lo detestaba. Se odiaba a si misma por ser tan inutil, patetica e inservible. Se deshizo de su melena. Los mechones quedaron regados en el suelo, dejo de recortar cuando el pelo le llegaba a la altura del cuello._

 _-¿Que has hecho Sara?.- Le dijo al espejo.- Sara…-._

 _No podia parar de llorar._

 _-Tengo que escapar.- Susurro.- Doy tanta lastima. Soy tan indigna de vivir. Debo terminar con ello… ya no puedo soportarlo, me pregunto si…-._

 _Tomo un cristal del piso. Primero toco con las llemas de sus dedos su brazo izquierdo._

 _-No puedo morir…-Suspiro.- No pierdo nada con intentarlo-._

 _El corte no le dolio, la sangre se despedia de ella formando un charco que le empapaba el vestido. Despues fue la mano derecha, la rasgo con torpeza._

 _La joven yacia sentada en el suelo de una bella casa, con la espalda recargada contra la pared y un charco de liquido escarlata rodeandola. Se pregunto cuanto tardaria en sanar. La muerte para ella era inalcanzable y fantasiosa. Comenzo a sentirse mareada. Sus heridas no se cerraban. Empezo a sentir temor por la posibilidad de que realmente este fuera su ultimo dia. Pero despues sintio jubilo, sentia que podia acabar con su miseria. Odiaba esto, odiaba vivir asi._

 _Estando a punto de cerrar sus ojos, Sara vio pasar por su mente aquellas vidas que se habian entrelazado con la suya. Mas alla de Antonio y los paises de America, tambien estaban los momentos vividos con dos naciones europeas. Arthur, quien cuando se independizo le habia regalado un chello, el primero en reconocerla. Solo lo hizo porque odiaba a Antonio y tambien porque vio en ella algo que podia explotar. Eso era lo que ella creia. Francis, la persona que se esmeraba en que se vistiera como era debido y le habia enseñado a hablar su idioma. Nunca se lo dijo, pero a ella le gustaba cantar en ese lenguaje. Le encantaban sus perfumes. Con Francia la vida se volvia rosa._

 _El ultimo en ocupar sus pensamientos fue Patrick O' Toole. Hizo uno de los gestos mas humanos al haber ido a verla cuando su guerra con Alfred acabo y ella perdio. Le puso su saco, le froto los hombros y con una calida mirada le dijo que no era el fin del mundo. Simple, sencillo y era por ello que eso le llego al corazon. Una de cal por las que iban de arena. Lo vio zarpar a su pais. La lejana Irlanda._

 _Se despidio en silencio. Todo se volvio oscuridad._

 _Abril 16, 1890._

 _Dos personas alegaban a orillas de un pequeño bosque. Ir de caceria no habia sido una buena idea._

 _-¡No mujer!, no te debes lanzar asi, sin ningun plan.- Prusia estaba a punto de perder los estribos, su nueva socia economica era un desastre._

 _La caza de unas ardillas se les estaba saliendo de control._

 _-No grites, las vas a espantar.-La chica se puso un dedo sobre la boca.- ¡Si tengo un plan!.-_

 _-¿Cual es?.- Pregunto exasperado._

 _-Hare lo mismo que hice con el venado, me lanzare contra ellas, y les rebanare la garganta con este cuchillo.-_

 _-Oh, claro, eso es fantastico.- Comento sarcastico.- ¡Es la mejor idea que he escuchado en toda mi vida!-._

 _-¿Enserio?.- Ella sonrio._

 _-¡No!.-_

 _La mexicana rodo los ojos lanzando un bufido, llevaban casi todo el dia tratando de cazar algo. Media hora antes habian tratado de atrapar a un venado, se avento contra el y este la esquivo. El animal salto sobre ella y termino lastimandola. Sentia un dolor punzante en el omoplato. No se preocupo. La herida no tardaria en sanar. Prusia se carcajeo por minimo 10 minutos pero ahora volvia a estar irritado. El calor del ambiente no ayudaba en nada._

 _Prusia presto mas atencion a su nueva "amiga". El cabello largo y revuelto estaba siendo sacudido por el tranquilo aire vespertino, no tenia ni una gota de maquillaje. Parecia a lo sumo una joven de 18 años. Vio que el ceño se le fruncia levemente. Se fijo en las manos. Estas estaban temblando pero eso no evitaba que sujetaran el cuchillo con firmeza._

 _¿Como la habian descrito Francia y Austria?_

 _-¡Es una salvaje!, en Puebla se lanzo contra mi y me comenzo a golpear en la cara. No le importo que muchos de mis hombres vinieran hacia nosotros. Muy pocos me han dado una paliza como esa.-_

 _Recordo a Francis tomando un poco de Coñac visiblemente consternado. Tiempo despues conquistaria Mexico pero no de una manera… total. El hombre se cubria la cabeza. Le avergonzaba un poco admitir que un pais al que la gente consideraba hostil, caotico y sin defensas le habia pateado el trasero al "ejercito mas poderoso del mundo"._

 _Le paso el mando del gobierno a aristocratas austriacos._

 _Roderich no aguanto._

 _-Siempre tenia un plan en mente. Cada que lograban capturarla en un maximo dos dias ya estaba de nuevo en libertad. Golpeaba a la gente y hacia lo que fuera necesario para escapar.- Razonaba el hombre cuando Gilbert le pregunto que podia encontrar en la nacion mexicana._

 _-Solo una vez, cuando el imperio se estaba cayendo la mantuve en el castillo por 3 meses enteros. Me imaginaba a alguien loca o con un aspecto poco civilizado pero no. Simpatizamos un poco. Le gustaban mis ideas e incluso le di unas lecciones de piano. Aprendio a tocar poco antes de que ella y su gente me echaran del pais-._

 _Dedujo que la clave era paciencia. Enseñarle conocimientos de buen modo, sin subestimarla._

 _-¿Que tanto miras?.- Sara se quejo cruzandose de brazos._

 _-Nada, haz lo que yo hago, ¿de acuerdo?-._

 _El hombre suspiro, tomo el rifle que tenia y se lo dio a Sara. Se puso de rodillas y recargo la parte delantera de su cuerpo contra una roca, la insto a que hiciera lo mismo._

 _-Pon la parte superior del rifle sobre la piedra.- La joven lo puso, Gilbert la tomo por los hombros, ella dio un respingo.- Mas te vale que te apoyes sobre la culata porque cuando esto detone te sacudira bastante.- La joven le obedecio.- Tira del cerrojo.- Sara no sabia a lo que se referia, Prusia lo señalo y le mostro como debia hacerlo, el arma hizo clic.- Visualiza al enemigo… apuntale-._

 _Las ardillas se habian esfumado con tanto griterio. El nuevo objetivo era el tronco de un arbol muerto. Destacaba entre los demas por sus ramas caidas y desprovistas de hojas._

 _-Tranquila, intenta no agitarte…-El pruso aconsejo.- Aguanta la respiracion.- Coloco su mano sobre la espalda de la mujer, eso le daria un poco de soporte._

 _Sara respiro profundo, lleno de aire sus pulmones y no lo expulso._

 _Disparo. Rasgo la orilla del tronco pero no le dio de lleno. Solo unos centimetros le quitaban esa satisfaccion, pero sin duda ese habia sido su mejor tiro en… bueno, ella no lo recordaba. Gilbert sonreia. Tener un poco de paciencia daria grandes frutos._

 _-Con practica mejoraras. A ti no te conviene el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, asi sea un animal o un hombre, trata de usar esa tactica como ultima opcion.- Sara asintio, dando su aprobacion al consejo que le habian dado. Prusia sonrio y dio una suave palmada a su omoplato. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor._

 _-¿Que te pasa?-._

 _-Nada estoy bien-._

 _-¿Esto es sangre?-._

 _-¿Que?-._

 _Mexico tenia una pequeña mancha roja en la espalda._

 _-Pense que ya habia sanado. Fue ese tonto venado, hace una hora, ¿lo recuerdas?-._

 _-Si.-_

 _Gilbert la observo. Comenzo a sospechar que no era la unica nacion en el mundo con esa … afeccion._

 _-Volvamos a tu casa, haremos que te curen esa herida-._

 _-De acuerdo.- Se levantaron y se sacudieron la ropa._

 _Subieron a sus caballos y cabalgaron por el camino de tierra. El sol estaba ocultandose, dando uno de los mejores atardeceres que el Germanico habia visto en su vida._

 _-¿Siempre es asi?.- El hombre cuestiono._

 _-¿El que?.-_

 _-El clima, ¿siempre esta asi de calido y despejado?-._

 _-En esta epoca si, solo de Junio a Noviembre llueve casi todos los dias pero eso no hace que la temperatura baje. Parece una eterna primavera-._

 _-Muchas naciones matarian por vivir en estas tierras-._

 _-Si, ya me he dado cuenta.- La joven se rasco la cabeza.- ¿Como es tu pais?-._

 _-Definitivamente tenemos todas las estaciones.- Gilbert bromeo.- Pero el Invierno a veces es un poco crudo. Hay veces en que neva por 2 semanas seguidas-._

 _-¿Enserio?.- Se asombro.- Me imagino que ha de ser fantastico ver como la nieve cae en tu casa ¿no?.-_

 _-Siendo franco… si es genial pero, ¿aqui nunca ha nevado?-._

 _-Bueno, solo en las montañas, en todo el tiempo que he vivido nunca se ha visto algo asi.- Se encogio de hombros.- Ya te lo dije, el lugar en el que naci esta condenado a una eterna primavera.- Bostezo.- Mira, ya vamos a llegar._

 _La casa se alzaba imponente, sus muros exteriores le daban la apariencia de una fortaleza. Los empleados del servicio guiaron al huesped al salon, mientras que ella subia a cambiarse de ropa._

 _La muchacha bajo con un vestido menos campirano, de color blanco. Al darse la vuelta para invitar al pruso a comer este arrugo la frente._

 _Estaba manchado de sangre, a la altura del omoplato._

 _-Oye, tu herida sigue abierta-._

 _-¿Que?.-_

 _Palpo la tela del vestido y los dedos se le tiñieron de rojo, llamo a una empleada del servicio. Se disculpo con el prusiano._

 _20 minutos despues volvio a bajar, vestida de otra manera. Le dijo al pruso que todo estaba bien. Sara le invito a comer. Este acepto con gusto._

 _En cuanto llegaron al comedor un delicioso banquete les esperaba. El olor embriago al britanico._

 _-¿Tienes hambre?.- Sara rio. Gilbert practicamente estaba babeando._

 _-Muchisima-._

Octubre, 1944.

-Come, no pienses, solo hazlo.- Matt habia sentado a la joven, esta aun no estaba consiente del todo. Sus heridas no terminaban por sanar y Sara estaba cada vez mas debil.- Vamos.-Insistio.- Haz un esfuerzo.

La mexicana abrio la boca, aceptando las cucharadas de alimento provenientes de su compañero. Despues de probar el quinto bocado arrugo la nariz y nego con la cabeza. Su estomago se negaba recibir mas porciones.

El la volvio a recostar, estaba a punto de ir a ordenar los platos cuando la voz moribunda de la mujer le detuvo.

-Matt…si algo me pasa…-

-No digas eso. Te vas a poner bien-.

-Escuchame… si ocurre algo, solo… dame un buen entierro. Puede ser aqui, no me importa regresar a mi pais… esas tierras… son despiadadas.- Tosio un poco.- Te lo arrebatan… todo…- Volvio a dormir, dejando la conversacion al aire.

Canada se limito a agachar la cabeza.

* * *

 _Hello! He aqui una actualizacion con dos flashbacks de Sara. Uno ubicado en el final de la guerra contra Estados Unidos y el otro en el Porfiriato. Patrick O'Toole es mi OC de Irlanda xD Patrick por el Escuadron de San Patricio (Para mas informacion consultar la wikipedia) y O´Toole es el apellido del actor que protagoniza una de mis peliculas favoritas "Lawrence de Arabia"! (Peter O'Toole)_

 _Originalmente iba a ser un capitulo de 2 paginas y el otro de 4 pero luego vi que no tenia caso y los fusione, este y el que sigue son una serie de flashbacks que Mexico tiene mientras esta herida. Otra cosa, creo que solo le quedan 5 episodios a lo mucho de esta historia D: Intentare terminarla antes de diciembre, el final ya lo tengo imaginado y sera un poco simple, si lo hago elaborado temo que puedan odiarlo y cosas como esa xD. No traduje los titulos porque tienen muchas maneras de ser interpretados. Y ademas era un poco confuso para mi, lo siento:/_

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Perdon por tardar en actualizar, es que ese cap me costo bastante trabajo. Dx Por eso tambien esta cortito, pero me alegra que le haya gustado y no hay de que, al contrario, gracias a usted por tomarse el tiempo de comentar :D xD sep, Matt ha estado con Sara casi ocho meses conviviendo, algo tenia que aprender y la Sra. Basilone lol._

 _En cuanto a tu One-Shot, sera romantico pero… bajo mis criterios. Un spoiler, me considero la terminator de los pesonajes de mis escritos XD Estara a mas tardar el Jueves :DD Espero que te agrade y muchisimas gracias por seguir esta historia :D_

 _Quiero agradecer a Chirrizz-su por agregar a favoritos C:_

 _¿Sara seguira teniendo sueños cargados de memorias? ¿Se recuperara y despertara algun dia? Todo eso y mas en los capitulos que siguen._

 _Infinitas gracias y perdón por las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a las canciones homoninas del autor Gustavo Santoalalla._


	16. El Último de Nosotros

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _ **Primavera, 1519.**_

 _-Mientras permanezca el mundo, jamas perecera la gloria y la fama de Mexico-Tenochtitlan.- El hombre se jactaba mientras veia orgulloso su ciudad. Se volvio a ella y le sonrio._

 _La niña le devolvio el gesto y observo con detenimiento su hogar. Los templos a sus dioses se alzaban triunfantes sobre aquellos basamentos piramidales. El rojo a Huitzilopochtli, el azul a Tláloc. La gente iba y venia por las calles, aglomerandose en los mercados. Comerciando, hablando, viviendo. Pedazos de tierra navegaban en las aguas que fungian como arterias para el lugar. Ahi tenias canales de liquido cristalinos con pequeños puntos verdes. Su ciudad era gloriosa. Eso era verdad. Todo iba de maravilla._

 _Meditó por todo lo que habia pasado. Casi dos siglos de existencia. Nacer en un pantano, obligada a ser la soldado de la nacion que habitaba esas tierras. Azcapotzalco creó su propia perdicion. Tal vez si no la hubiese entrenado, si no la hubiera enseñado a pelear, el no estaria muerto. Claro, no todo era credito suyo._

 _Tacuba y Texcoco. Sus grandes amigos._

 _Que mas daba si las ciudades vecinas la odiaban. Mientras los tuviera a ellos todo estaria bien._

 _Por ahora tomaria su baño vespertino, odiaba estar sucia._

 _Despues de ello fue al palacio de su Huey Tlatoani, antes de entrar a el se quito las sandalias y bajo la cabeza, se presento con una voz suave y baja. Como si temiera despertar a alguien. Su jefe estaba sentado en la silla real y la poca nobleza que se encontraba en el lugar hacia lo mismo que ella. No podian mirarlo a los ojos, eso no estaba permitido. Vio despachar a un par de mensajeros quienes salieron apresurados del lugar. Se acerco despacio a el, deteniendose a una distancia considerable._

 _-¿Que sucede?.- Pregunto Coatl._

 _-El viene-._

 _-¿Quien?-._

 _Pudo haberle dicho que era su perdicion, en cambio dijo que era Quetzalcoatl._

 _ **Otoño, 1519.**_

 _-¿De quien son esos ojitos?.- La anciana le revolvio el cabello, ofreciendole una afable sonrisa. La pequeña le miro con admiracion._

 _-Tuyos-._

 _Coatl y Yolotzin estaban sentadas al borde de un canal cerca de la entrada de la ciudad. Chapoteando los pies y riendo de cosas triviales. La mayor estaba un poco preocupada. Hasta hacia unos cuantos meses aparentaba a lo mucho 30 años humanos. Ahora se veia de 60. No entendia el porque de su envejecimiento repentino. Coatl tampoco lo comprendia pero decidieron no darle mas vueltas al asunto. Mientras Tenochtitlan no tuviera un cambio drástico en su apariencia todo estaria bien. Porque, siendo francas, ella era la mas fuerte de los tres. La que importaba era la niña. Tacuba estaba en paz con ello, Texcoco no pensaba lo mismo._

 _Un mensajero real fue a su encuentro. Moctezuma solicitaba la presencia de ambas. Cuando llegaron Xicohténcatl ya estaba alli. Su jefe los habia reunido junto con algunos guerreros jaguar._

 _Se les dio la señal de que avanzaran, al parecer tenian que ir a la entrada principal de la ciudad. A exepcion del Tlatoani, nadie entendia a que habian sido convocados. La pequeña estaba a punto de preguntar cuando vio algo… desconcertante._

 _Un grupo de personas con raros animales que ella jamas habia visto iban a su encuentro. Un joven salia a relucir de entre ellos. Tenia el cabello castaño y los ojos verdes. La niña se aproximo a ellos. Los hombres parecian estar sorprendidos. Habia una persona con unas pustulas en la mano. Decidio no pensar mucho en eso, le daba un vuelco en el estomago._

 _Que gente tan mas extraña._

 _Nunca habia visto a Moctezuma tan sumiso y obediente. Eso no le agradaba en lo mas minimo. En los dias posteriores vio como el hacia grandes concesiones y regalos a sus huespedes. El al principio creyo que Cortes era un Dios, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se dio cuenta de que era un simple humano. Y su mas grande amenaza._

 _España miraba todo como si estuviera hipnotizado. Ni Venecia estaba a la altura de ese esplendor. Todo tan pulcro, limpio y ordenado. Espero encontrarse con gente salvaje y lo que veia era el mas extremo de los opuestos. Tenian costumbres un tanto… sangrientas pero eso no le quitaba lo increible._

 _Le dio tres recorridos a la ciudad. En el primero fue guiado por Texcoco. Le daba la impresion de que aquel muchacho solo queria deshacer la triple alianza en la que estaba metido. Lo unico que lo detenia era el poder de Tenochtitlan. El segundo fue con Tacuba, la anciana le miro con una profunda tristeza en los ojos, ella intuia de algun modo en como iba a acabar aquello. Se resigno a lo inevitable. En su ultimo paseo fue acompañado por la niña, con ayuda de un interprete pudo entablar una armoniosa conversacion. Se dio cuenta de que ella se moria de ganas por subir a uno de los caballos. El personalmente sostuvo las riendas mientras la pequeña se paseaba. Al final, Coatl dio las gracias y se retiro. Rogo internamente que el y su gente se marcharan. No lo hicieron._

 _ **Verano, 1520**_

 _Todo iba de mal en peor. Su gran jefe habia sido hecho prisionero en el palacio de Axayacatl. Un sequito de guardias cuidaban el lugar, haciendo imposible el rescate. El estres era demasiado para Mexico. Decidio olvidarse de ello por un dia, debian celebrar el mes de Toxcatl por todo lo alto. No imaginaba que algo horrible estaba por suceder._

 _Cortes y España no se encontraban alli. Pedro de Alvarado estaba en su lugar. A instancias de los tlaxcaltecas ataco primero. Solo queria asesinar a la nobleza tenocha para que esta no fuera una amenaza latente. Eso acabo en una masacre. Los aliados indigenas, llevados por su odio visceral e inextinguible por Tenochtitlan mataron a una gran cantidad de mujeres y niños._

 _Eso encendio la rebelion. El drama estaba servido._

 _ **13 de Agosto de 1521.**_

 _¿Cuanto mas podria soportarlo? Sin agua, viveres, salud ni dignidad. La gente yacia en las calles sin vida, la poca agua que quedaba se veia podrida por culpa del estancamiento. Solo era cuestion de tiempo para su derrota, Cuauhtemoc ya estaba en camino para la rendicion. Estaba acurrucada junto a Yolotzin, en el mismo lugar donde tan solo meses habian sido llamadas por Moctezuma._

 _No hubo un intercambio de palabras. Solo estaba espectantes a su destino, esperaban vivir, morir o una victoria inverosimil que jamas llegaria. Ambas vieron llegar a los españoles, junto con ellos sus aliados los tlaxcaltecas. Venian hacia ellas como jaguares habrientos, deseando devorarlas._

 _Su gran rival le sostuvo la cabeza, la mujer le miraba triunfante. Ordeno que torturaran a Tacuba. Las lagrimas se deslizaron por las mejillas de Coatl mientras su amiga era salvajemente golpeada. Despues llego el silencio. Ella ya no se movia. La soltaron y de inmediato corrio a abrazar el cadaver. Lo sostuvo por horas. Las postulas en su cuello le ardian profusamente._

 _-No por favor, no te vayas no me hagas esto… te lo suplico.- Sollozaba mientras su corazon se hacia trizas._

 _El traidor la jalo del cabello, separandola repentinamente del frio cuerpo de Tacuba. No habia culpa o remordimiento en su rostro, supo que el iba a matarla. Tomo su daga de obsidiana y le corto la cara al hombre. Este la solto al instante. Viendose liberada salto al agua oscura del canal y nado hasta la otra orilla. Se quedo en las aguas por lo que le parecio una eternidad. Su mente se traumatizo. Aturdida y con los recuerdos cayendo en el olvido, las manos de Antonio la sacaron de alli. Cargo a la pequeña y se la llevo._

 _-Te prometo que mientras yo este nadie nunca podra hacerte daño.- Murmuro a su oido. Ella cerro sus ojos._

 _Un ciclo terminaba otro comenzaba._

 _El tiempo paso, ella prospero nuevamente. Dejo de ser una serpiente para convertirse en una princesa. Las naciones que tanto la aborrecian y que hicieron todo lo posible por exterminarla desaparecieron y paradojicamente acabaron salvandola. Qué Ironia._

 _A Sara a veces le mataba ver como moria la gente._

 _ **18 de Febrero de 1848.**_

 _Desperto en el frio suelo de su alcoba, sentia que las cosas daban vueltas a su alrededor vertiginosamente. Se rasco la cabeza y vio que los cortes que se habia hecho comenzaban a sanar. Le avergonzo tener ese momento de debilidad. Le dio verguenza intentar escapar de todo de una manera un tanto cobarde. ¿En que rayos estaba pensando?_

 _Se levanto con torpeza para lanzarse contra la cama. Estaba agotada._

 _Los dias transcurrieron y nadie tuvo el interes de preguntar como se encontraba. Ni su jefe, los politicos o la gente comun y corriente. Habia intentado suicidarse y no hubo alguien al que le preocupara eso._

 _Algo hizo clic en su mente. Experimento lo que las personas llaman una epifania._

 _Nadie iria a savarla, nadie vendria a ayudarla o a pedirle que no hiciera tonterias. No podia esperar a que vinieran a auxiliar a la dama en apuros. Ya no. La nubes que tenia en su mente se disiparon y comprendio una verdad._

 _Tenia que luchar por si misma._

 _Recupero un poco de amor propio. Era cierto que habia perdido mas de la mitad de su esencia pero aun quedaba un poco. De ahora en adelante lucharía con valor y ferocidad por lo que le quedaba. Lucharia por lo que es justo. Se lo debia a Yolotzin y a la gente que murio defendiendola._

 _-Prometo que mientras yo exista, peleare por mantener lo que aun tengo.- Murmuro, segura de sus palabras.- Por lo ultimo de nosotros._

Noviembre 30, 1944.

Matt vio con entusiasmo como su compañera salia de su estado senil. Se acerco a la cama para ver que ella lo miraba con una conciencia total. Sara estaba de vuelta. Matthew se permitio esbozar una sonrisa.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

 _Bonjur!_

 _He aqui el capitulo 16 de Endure and Suvive! Mexico despertó, yeiii C:_

 _Perdon por la tardanza, tuve una semana horrible y atareada y no me quedaba tiempo para escribir. Bien, todo lo que fue la conquista de Mexico-Tenochtitlan me costo un poco escribirlo, hice lo que pude. En realidad, España no fue el conquistadoor sangriento, si era codicioso pero no estaba tan loco.O al menos no tanto como las naciones vecinas que eran sometidas a pagar tributo a Mexico-Tenochtitlan. Estaba tan cegados por la rabia que cuando se les presento la oportunidad no se midieron en cuanto a la violencia. No eran salvajes, tan solo eran humanos resentidos. Y creanme que el rencor vuelve hasta al mas civilizado en un animal. (cofcofcofstanlinhitlercofcofcof)_

 _El nombre de Yolotzin significa "corazoncito", Xicohtencatl era algo asi como "abeja" (no tengo la certeza del significado) y Coatl es "serpiente". De alli que se mencione que Mexico dejo de ser una serpiente (el nombre y por la caida de su imperio) para ser una princesa (es el significado de Sara, tambien es por su epoca como colonia española)._

 _En cuanto al titulo del capitulo… :D Esta cancion es de mis favoritas y realmente queda en el contexto. Sara es el ultimo vestigio vivo de lo que fueron las antiguas culturas del pais. Sus enemigos y aliados sucumbieron pero ella resistio._

 _Un secreto:_

 _Endure and Survive… Resistir y Sobrevivir. ¿Lo pillan?_

 _Ese es practicamente su lema. Toda la historia gira entorno a esa frase._

 _Para mas informacion pueden consultar la wikipedia o me pueden preguntar. Con gusto les responderé._

 _Por ultimo una pequeña duda. ¿Creen que mi OC de Mexico es una Mary Sue? Diganmelo con toda honestidad, prometo que hare lo posible para corregir eso en caso de que si lo sea._

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Al contrario, gracias a ti por seguir leyendo esta historia. Me algra ver que este relatito aun te guste. Saludos C:_

 _¿Que camino tomaran Matt y Sara ahora que ella se ha recuperado? ¿A que peligros se enfrentaran? ¿Encontraran pronto a las personas que buscan? Todo eso y mas en los (pocos) capitulos que siguen. Perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "The Last of Us" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	17. Vacante

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

-Lamento haber tenido que darle casi todas las joyas a la recepcionista.- Matt se rascaba la cabeza.- Se nos termino el dinero y bueno… de algún modo había que pagar el alquiler-.

-Esta bien, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.- La mexicana medio sonrió.- No puedo creer que estuve así casi tres meses.- Sara se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba sentada en la cama, llevaba apenas minutos hablando con Canadá.

Era un día particularmente blanco. El sol se asfixiaba detrás de un muro de nubes que no tenían la mas mínima atención de dejar que los rayos de luz lo atravesara. La nieve caía copiosamente haciendo que el suelo pareciera una sabana que se extendía hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. También hacia frio. Mucho frio.

El muchacho deseaba saber, la curiosidad lo carcomía.

-¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?-.

-Me dispararon y un maldito nazi me apuñaló, ¿lo recuerdas?-.

-Sara…-.

Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda a la mujer. Le dijo su nombre pensando que estaba a punto de morirse. ¿Qué otras cosas le menciono? No recordaba absolutamente nada.

No mas mentiras. Ya basta de huir.

Era hora de decirlo.

Se acomodo mejor en las almohadas, su aspecto era un tanto decrepito. Las ojeras se pronunciaban bastante, tenia la garganta rasposa. El cabello se le apelmazaba contra el cráneo. Parecía un nido de aves. Tenia miedo de envenenar a Canadá con el pútrido aliento de su boca. Respiró. Le dolió la clavícula y el abdomen.

-A mitad del siglo pasado me volví loca y me rebane las muñecas.- Levanto los brazos para que el viera las cicatrices.- Pero sane y nadie se entero. Pensaba que no había tenido secuelas. Resulte herida en algunos combates pero como no eran cosas serias no les daba importancia. Hace como 30 años fui de cacería con Gilbert. Un venado me hirió y yo no sanaba. De nuevo a mi no me importo pero me pasaron ciertos incidentes caseros durante la estancia de Prusia y el comenzó a sospechar lo que me ocurría-.

"Mon dieu".

Muchas cosas pasaron por la mente de Matt. Se pregunto que tan desesperanzada habia estado como para hacer algo asi. No se espero algo como eso. Eligio las palabras con cuidado.

-¿Que era lo que te ocurria?.- Inquirio con suavidad.

-Resulta que cuando tu país esta pasando por un periodo de tiempo especialmente difícil, un daño como el que yo me hice trae este tipo de consecuencias. Empezaba a tener una vida independiente, a mis jefes no les importaba estaba tan inestable y después fue lo de mi guerra con Alfred. Todo fue… demasiado. Pero no te preocupes, seguiré teniendo la apariencia de una jovenzuela pero como ya te has dado cuenta puedo enfermar y morir-.

A Matthew le costaba estar de pie. Miro a la mexicana con una profunda tristeza.

Suspiro.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo, el que al principio no te agradaba la idea de acompañarme, la vez que viste el cadáver de Johann, que quisieras dejarme con Rusia… y yo.- El rostro se le descompuso, parecía que iba a echarse a llorar.- Te tilde que cobarde sin saber que estabas así, desconfiaba de ti. Fui un verdadero estúpido…maldición, casi te mueres y todo es mi culpa… yo-.

-Matt.-Ella le interrumpió.- Tranquilo. Nada es culpa tuya. Si yo no hubiera hecho mis estupideces nada de esto habría pasado. Además, yo acepte venir. Nadie estuvo obligándome. Me curaste, me alimentaste, no me dejaste morir. Era para que hubieras abandonado mi cuerpo en este hotel y estuvieras en Suiza.- La muchacha río, el canadiense se calmo un poco.- Te debo una, en verdad.

-Pero debí… estar mas atento, debí de haberme esforzado mas…-

-No. Tu fuiste quien nos libro de esas personas, me trajiste aquí, suturaste mis heridas y me mantuviste con vida a pesar de todo. Tu hiciste todo lo que debías y lo que podías hacer-.

Matt exhalo ruidosamente, parecía que había aguantado la respiración por mucho tiempo.

-¿Por que viniste? ¿por que acompañarme cuando… ya sabes, estas así?-.

-Mira, tal vez no he convivido con ellos tres del modo en que tu lo has hecho pero… ellos me importan, los… estimo en mayor o menor medida.-La mejillas se le enrojecieron.- Pero no solo es eso. También estaba buscando algo de… redención. Por mucho tiempo me negué a ayudar a las personas sabiendo que yo era su ultima esperanza. Cuando le dije a Roosevelt que no iría a la misión escuche tu suspiro. Entendí que en verdad debía ayudarte así que … aquí me tienes-.

Matthew esbozo una sonrisa. Las lagrimas se deslizaron silenciosamente.

-Pero…- Negó con la cabeza.- Mira lo que te paso, todo por ser tan testarudo es culpa mía…-

-No… ya no te castigues, no te conviertas en alguien como yo-.

Se levanto con dificultad de la cama, ignoro el dolor que surgía de su torso. Le seco las mejillas.

-Las cosas pasan y seguimos adelante-.

Sara y Matthew emprendieron el viaje por las restantes ciudades austriacas. Lo hicieron a pesar de la negativa del canadiense. Quería quedarse hasta que su compañera estuviera completamente sana. El rubio le conto que durante el tiempo en que la mexicana había estado recuperándose, los rusos habían hecho una serie de ofensivas contra los nazis. Canadá menciono que en esos momentos combatían en el país vecino de Hungría. El estaba contento. Pensaba que cuando llegara Rusia las cosas irían a mejorar. Ella no pensaba lo mismo.

México fue al cuarto de baño y se ducho. Mientras se cambiaba vio las cicatrices.

Un circulo irregular entre el cuello y el hombro. Una línea gruesa que iniciaba debajo de las costillas y terminaba en su cadera. Se miro en el espejo. Su desnudez no hacia mas que preocuparla. La piel se le pegaba a los huesos de la caja torácica. La clavícula parecía un collar. El cabello le llegaba a media espalda. Estaba pálida y cansada. Lo único que no había perdido su brillo eran sus ojos.

Amaba a sus ojos. Ellos eran la ventana a su alma.

Salió de allí con una apariencia distinta. Ahora el pelo estaba a la altura de los hombros. La ropa limpia hacia maravillas. Aun tenia ese aire enfermizo pero mucho mejor que el cadáver que era. Le dijo a Matt que empacara.

-Creeme que no querrás estar aquí cuando Iván y su gente llegue-.

Canadá se resigno. Después de todo, no podía llevarle la contraria a la joven.

 _Invierno._

Innsbruck, Gemeinde Imst, Landeck, Dalaas, Brand bei Bludenz, Feldkirch.

Esa fue su ruta rumbo a Suiza. El destino soñado de muchas personas. También era su única vía segura hacia Francia. La sureña Italia no era una opción. En el norte estaba la Alemania Nazi.

México estaba segura que de en estos tiempos le temblaban las fornidas rodillas a Ludwig. Ojala Gilbert estuviera aun a salvo.

Llegaron a la ciudad fronteriza de Sennwald. Un punto fronterizo les hizo bajar del coche. Los llevaron a una pequeña oficina donde les ofrecieron una taza de té y pan. Sara se puso nerviosa. Aun tenia vivo el recuerdo de lo ocurrido con la Gestapo.

Les preguntaron sus motivos para solicitar asilo en el país. Ambos dijeron que eran opositores al régimen nazi que azotaba a su nación. Se fingieron austriacos. Mencionaron que habían estado envueltos en incidentes graves en contra de la Gestapo. Sara se levanto la parte inferior de la blusa y mostro su cicatriz.

-Casi me matan por querer salvar a tres de mis amigos.- Las manos comenzaron a a temblarle, sentía que el corazón se le aceleraba.- De no se por Rudy, lo mas probable es que me hubieran violado, asesinado y me hubiesen puesto en un lugar donde ni siquiera mi espíritu pudiera encontrarme-.

Matt se aventuro a abrazarla. Ella se reconforto. No se había dado cuenta de que las lagrimas invadieron su cara.

Dijo casi toda la verdad. Y aquello les concedió lo que tanto necesitaban.

 _Días después._

El canadiense conducía mientras platicaba con su compañera. Estaban inmersos en una charla bastante interesante.

-Lo importante aquí no es la mentira en si, sino el modo en que la dices.- La dama se rasco la nariz.

El se quedo pensativo.

-Entonces… ¿sobre que cosas me has mentido?.- El rubio sonreía.

-Para ser sincera, sobre nada. Me has ayudado mucho así que… no tiene sentido mentirte a ti. Yo solo engaño a la gente cuando es absolutamente necesario. ¿Qué ganaría mintiéndote?-.

-Nada, supongo-.

-Exacto. Matt te ganaste mi confianza, y eso es un cumplido. No a cualquiera le doy la espalda-.

Canadá rio. Su compañera era mas cálida y agradable con el pasar del tiempo. Ya no era la mujer que prácticamente se comunicaba con el mediante ordenes. O respondía con evasivas cada que le preguntaba algo personal. Estaba conociendo a la autentica Sara. Y eso le hacia feliz.

 _Enero._

Se detuvieron en la ciudad de Nyon. Matthew se quedo en el auto mientras que Sara se bajo y corrió a la orilla del lago Leman. El lugar estaba rodeado por montañas cubiertas de nieve. A pesar de estar en pleno invierno se sentía cierta calidez en el ambiente. Las aguas cristalinas le devolvían su reflejo. Todo era paz y quietud. La gente a su alrededor estaba tranquila.

En el extremo sur se encontraba la ciudad francesa de Messery. Aunque el país galo estaba a tan poca distancia el canadiense propuso que seria mejor ir hacia el norte. Alego que tenían mas probabilidades de encontrarlos y también les permitía estar en Suiza un poco mas.

Lanzo un resoplido. A decir verdad, ya no estaba seguro de seguir con ello. Sentía que los traicionaba por pensar así.

-No tenemos que hacer esto.- Dijo cuando Mexico subio al coche.

Ella sabia a lo que se refería.

-¿Que propones?-.

-Solo quedarnos aquí, presentarnos como naciones ante Vash y el tal vez nos ayude a volver a nuestros países.-

-No Matt.- La chica negó con la cabeza.- Se que tus intenciones son buenas, pero tu no estarás en paz hasta que los veas frente a frente.- Hablo suavemente.

Ella lo entendía. Sabia que no la quería poner en riesgo, pero aun tenia el deseo de seguir con la búsqueda. También estaba el nulo interés por dejarla abandonada en este lugar. Era una cosa o la otra y ella era la que estaba decidiendo por él.

\- Además, no abandonaría esto, no después de todo lo que hemos pasado… todo lo que hemos hecho. No puede ser en vano-.

Matthew encendió el coche y se alejo del lugar. El frío volvió a darles la bienvenida.

* * *

 _Hello! He aquí el capitulo 17 de esta historia. Cielos, estamos muy cerca del final, tanto que les dire que a lo mucho quedan 3 episodios mas D: Muchisimas gracias por seguir leyendo!_

 _Respecto a la pregunta que hice en el cap anterior…_

 _Una de mis metas al escribir esto fue que Sara no se convirtiera en una de ellas. He leido varios fics (no dire cuales para no generar controversia xD) y se me hacia algo, quizas suene exagerado, denigrante._

 _Todo el mundo (literalmente) giraba entorno a ella y era algo espantoso xD, asi que es un gran alivio que mi Mexico no tenga nada que ver con ello, y creanme que me empeñare para que eso no ocurra en ninguna de mis futuras historias_.

 ** _Victoria Grayson:_** _Gracias por su respuesta, me alegra que mi OC no sea eso y bueno, aqui esta el cap! Espero que haya sido de su agrado C:_

 ** _MonserratPantoja:_** _Muchismas gracias por comentar y por dejarme claro que no es una Mary Sue. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado en esa semana pesada espero que todo este mejorando! Y gracias por los animos, necesito bastantes en estos momentos c: Y tambien le agradezco por estar con este fic desde que comenzo a publicarse. Infinitas gracias por ello._

 _ **Un Franais:** Vous avez raison, désolé pour l'erreur et je vous remercie beaucoup pour la correction. Évidemment, je vous écris cette réponse que le traducteur parce pas si vous parlez espagnol et non pas un soupçon de français. XD En tout cas merci pour la lecture de cette histoire._

 _À plus tard :D_

 _¿Que sucedera ahora que estan a punto de llegar a Francia?, ¿Lograran encontrarlos o los enemigos se interpondran? ¿Seguire usando google traductor para responder a reviews? Todo eso y mas en los cap que sigues. Perdonen por los horrores ortograficos._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción "The Path (Vacant)" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	18. Nunca Más

_Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador._

* * *

Habia pasado un año de aquel dia en que Sara recibio el papel donde se le informaba de la desaparicion de Alfred. Desde ese entonces el mundo dio un giro que ella no esperaba. Que cosas. Hacia 12 meses en que ella estaba en su casa comiendo y bebiendo. Sin planificar o imaginar lo ocurriria mañana. ¿Que estarian haciendo en su pais? ¿Y en el de Canada? ¿Los estarian buscando?.

Las nubes volvian a invadir el panorama, solo que esta vez se veian como algodones esponjosos, estaban teñidos del color de el atardecer. No habia nadie en las calles. Ni soldados o civiles. Ella creia que todos estaban escondidos.

Conducia mientras Matt le indicaba por donde ir. El canadiense se alegro de todos los viajes turisticos que habia hecho al pais de su ex-tutor. Aun con las huellas de la guerra impresas por doquier, el conocia las ciudades como la palma de su mano.

-Esta vez siento que vamos a encontrarlos.- El hombre menciono, se le veia confiado.- algo me dice que estaran en Paris-.

-Ojala y asi sea.- Ella se rasco la nariz. No es que tuviera comenzon, solo era un tic recien adquirido. El estres hacia que ella tuviera ese tipo de movimientos involuntarios.

-Cielos, en esta calle habia una cafeteria que me encantaba.- Señalo a un monticulo de ladrillos.- Alli estaba un teatro.- El camino era dificil de transitar, pero no tanto como el de otras ciudades. Al parecer Troyes solo sufrio bombardeos de poca gravedad.

A lo lejos se escuchaban explosiones y veian aviones del bando aliado en el horizonte.

La mexicana se pregunto si hacia alla estaban las personas que buscaban. Aun asi, no cambiarian los planes. Debian ir a la capital francesa. Escucharon que la ciudad fue liberada unos cuantos meses atras. Con un poco de suerte, alguien podria ayudarlos una vez que llegaran. Solo tenian que aguantar un par de dias, solo eso y todo habria terminado.

-Se me cierran los ojos.- La chica se quejo.

-Sera mejor descansar, mira, si nos estacionamos por ahi nadie podra ver el auto.- Señalo a un moton de edificios que lucian bastante abandonados. Habia espacios entre los escombros como para ocultarse. Nadie notaria su existencia.

-Bien-.

Ella detuvo el coche donde se le indico y se paso al asiento trasero, se acomodo como pudo, echandose el abrigo como si de una cobija se tratase.

-Cuando estes cansado me despiertas para que te ayude a hacer guardia.- El asintio levemente. Sara durmio en cuanto el joven se puso en el lugar del conductor.

Cuando Sara desperto el matiz del cielo era totalmente distinto. La luz del sol se alzaba brillante sobre ellos. El celeste dominaba al cielo. Completamente despejado, calculaba que eran las 12 del mediodia. Habia dormido mas de 18 horas. El ronroneo del motor y la vista que le ofrecia la ventanilla trasera le indico que se estaban moviendo.

-Te dije que me despertaras.- Reclamo estirandose y restregando los ojos.

-No estoy cansado, no te preocupes-.

-¿En donde estamos?-.

-No lo se con exactitud pero estamos a pocas horas de llegar a nuestro destino.- La emocion embargo su voz.

Ella sonrio. Levanto un poco la vista para prestar mas atencion a su alrededor. El lugar estaba practicamente destruido. En cuanto mas se acercaban a Paris las ruinas de las ciudades aumentaban poco a poco.

A Canada se le veia un poco molesto.

-Todo esto es culpa del eje, ellos lo provocaron-.

Ella nego, sonriendo con gran ironia.

-No es asi Matt.- Sara le contesto.

El bufó.

-Esto es culpa de todos-.

-¿Por que lo dices?.- Pregunto curioso.

Suspiro. Eso hacia cuando estaba a punto de comenzar un monologo.

-Imaginemos que estamos en los años treinta. Vemos que Hitler alcanza la cancilleria de Alemania. Se anexa a la fuerza Austria y Checoslovaquia sin que Francia, Gran Bretaña o algun pais Europeo se interpusiera. Yo fui a la Sociedad de Naciones e hice un reclamo a favor de Roderich. A nadie le importo. Proteste cuando Italia invadio el reino de Somalia. Siguieron sin hacerme caso. ¿Por que crees que fue eso?-.

Matthew se encogio de hombros.

-No lo se-.

-Porque a los hombres solo les interesa la informacion que mantiene intacto el sistema y el dinero corriendo. No deseaban tener una crisis como la del 29. No querian enfrentarse a Alemania porque temian que los hechos de la guerra que paso hace mas de 20 años volvieran a repetirse. Pensaron que unos cuantos acuerdos y concesiones detendrian las ambiciones del jefe de Ludwig y evitarian una nueva guerra. Esas fueron decisiones… torpes-.

Canada la vio de reojo, su compañera se enredaba un mechon de cabello entre los dedos.

-Asi que los britanicos y franceses veian vestigios de lo que se avecinaba pero no hicieron nada. Y los alemanes abrazaron con todo el corazon las palabras que el bigotudo les decia. Las demas naciones vieron lo que pasaba, se angustiaban, si, pero se quedaron pasmados esperando lo que tenia que pasar. Demostraron una apatia que casi nunca se ve. Sabes, siento que hasta 1943 Alemania se trago la idea de que ganaria esta guerra al igual que un niño que devora gustoso el chocolate. Creo que el penso que se iba a cobrar todas las humillaciones que le hicieron pasar con el tratado de Versalles-.

Ella tomo un poco de aire.

-Los paises tuvieron que pasar por momentos monstruosos para que se dieran cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. El canario de la mina del carbon tuvo que morir para que ellos captaran todas esas indirectas. Muchos de nosotros avisamos, vimos el peligro pero ellos no hicieron caso. ¿Por que? Porque en el fondo todos tenemos un espacio lleno de estupidez y un gran talento para la autodestruccion, asi que no todo es culpa de los nazis, tambien es culpa de todos aquellos que permitieron esto. De los que dejaron suelto al can rabioso-.

Al canadiense se lo olvidaba lo mordaz que podia ser ella. Pero no podia negar nada que no fuera cierto. Alli estaban esos tres meses tormentosos en Austria y las heridas de Sara para recordarle de lo que era capaz la gente.

-¿Como crees que todo termine?.- Se aventuro a preguntar.

-Hay un dicho en mi pais.- Bostezo.- Muerto el perro se acabo la rabia.

Dejaron la platica alli.

Detuvieron su avance a la mitad de un parque. Bajaron del coche y se dispusieron a repartir las ultimas provisiones que tenian. Agua, carne de conejo previamente asada que Mexico habia cazado y dos rebanadas de pan. Matt dejo las porciones mas grandes para su compañera. Mexico le agradecio el gesto. Habia recuperado un par de kilos pero aun estaba muy lejos del peso que tenia antes.

Se sentaron en unos bloques de concreto y comieron. Lo unico que se oia era el soplo del viento y los bocados siendo masticados. Cuando terminaron, la joven subio al vehiculo. A pesar de calido sol el ambiente estaba demasiado frio para ella, mientras tanto, el canadiense le echo una mirada al lugar. Muy tranquilo para su gusto. Ese silencio no le gustaba. Aprendio que cuando no habia ruido era posible que las cosas se pusieran feas.

Se sacudio las migas de pan y con un poco de nerviosismo se fue de alli. Las ramas desnudas de los arboles siguieron meciendose como si fueran los dedos de alguien.

Estaban tan cerca. Solo unas 5 horas mas. Unos cuantos kilometros.

Ahora le tocaba conducir a la joven. Matt siguio con la tarea de guiarla. En un momento la vio detenidamente, con su corto cabello negro, la piel aperlada y sus orbes verdes. Las palabras salieron antes de que el se diera cuenta.

-Tus ojos… se parecen mucho a los de España-.

-Lo se-.

-Estoy seguro de que en tu epoca precolonial, la gente se asombraba por el color-.

-En realidad no.- Esbozo una sonrisa.- Antes mis ojos eran marrones claro. Durante mi epoca como Nueva España se volvieron de este color. Pero despues paso todo lo de mi independencia y volvi a tenerlos como antes-.

-¿Y cuando volvieron a verse como ahora?.-

-Hace algunos años, recuerdo que fue en el tiempo en que llego el barco con los refugiados españoles. Si, fue por aquellos dias-.

-Que extraño-.

-La vida es extraña Matt.- Le dedico una sonrisa mientras frenaba repentinamente. Apreto con gran fuerza el volante. El joven le miraba preocupado.

-¿Que sucede?.-

Ambos vieron a cuatro hombres que bloqueaban el camino, uno tenia una pistola en la mano. Los estaba amenzando con el arma. Los recuerdos de la Gestapo de inmediato invadieron su mente. Ahora la joven estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Que hacemos?.- Pregunto Mexico, el señor se les acercaba, dentro de poco estaria con ellos.

-Acelera, les pasaremos el auto por encima.-

Matthew empleo un tono de voz que muy pocas veces demostraba. Estaba lleno de ira y determinacion. No dejaria que nadie lastimara de nuevo a Sara. Nunca más.

La chica acelero, el desconocido logro esquivar el auto por poco pero los demas comenzaron a disparar al parabrisas. Las balas no les dieron pero a los neumatico si. Sara perdio el control, estrellandose contra un muro de concreto. Ella escucho que varios pares de botas venian contra ellos. Se quito el cinturon de seguridad. Apenas estaba aclarando sus ideas cuando la puerta se abrio y un par brazos la jalaba.

Las manos de Canada se aferraban a sus tobillos intentando que no se la llevaran. Otro militar lo tomo a el. Logro deshacer el agarre.

-¿Que rayos?.- Exclamo un soldado cuando vio la cara de la mujer. Ella aprovecho y le dio un puñetazo. Se solto y cayo directo al suelo.

Matt se retorcia pero no logro cosa alguna. Estaban atrapados, cautivos, perdidos.

-¡Esperen!.- Un militar gritaba tratando de imponer orden, era el mismo al que Sara habia golpeado. Lanzo dos disparos al aire, eso calmo los animos.

Los cinco se acercaron a donde estaba el griton. Este fijo su mirada en los rostros de las naciones. Tenia la expresion de alguien que estaba a punto de resolver un misterio.

-¿Ustedes son Matthew Williams de Canada y Sara Fernandez Carriedo de Mexico?-.

El soldado solto al canadiense.

-Si.- Contesto la mexicana.- ¿Como lo sabe?-.

-Porque nos enviaron a buscarlos-.

-¿Quien?.- Inquirio el rubio.

-Alfred F. Jones, Arthur Kirkland y Francis Bonnefoy-.

El cantar de unas golondrinas de escucho a lo lejos. Todos se quedaron mudos. Matt se permitio esbozar la sonrisa mas amplia que habia tenido en mucho tiempo. Sara lo miro. Ella cerro sus ojos.

La busqueda habia terminado al fin.

* * *

 _Bien, he aqui el penultimo capitulo de esta historia. Oh men! Estamos a nada de acabar con esto. El cap que sigue viene siendo el final. Les informo que habra un epilogo yei! Quisiera agradecer de corazon a todos los que han leido esta historia desde que comenzo a publicarse. Por estar desde el princípio. Tambien a los que llegaron cuando esto estaba mas avanzado. Gracias por darle la oportunidad a fic._

 _Respecto a los ojos de Sara… Han visto la peli de Thor? En donde Odin encuentra a Loki de bebé y este cambia su apariencia? Me base un poco en esa escena, ya que tengo el headcanon de que el color de ojos representa el lazo que la une a ella y a Antonio. En su epoca prehispanica eran marrones porque aun no se conocian, en el virreinato cambiaron a verde por la influencia que España ejercia sobre la colonia y tambien porque ella lo veia como su hermano. Pasa el tiempo y Mexico se vuelve independiente, Sara se entera de lo que paso (aunque no del todo) y su vinculo con Tony se rompe. Hasta los años 30 en que Mexico ayuda a la republica española vuelven a cambiar. La mexicana entiende lo que realmente paso (que los indigenas fueron los encargados de masacre) y se reconcilian. Sep, es algo medio fuemado pero bueh._

 _ **Yuna:**_ _Hola! Muchisimas gracias por opinar, me da mucho gusto que esto te guste y si, las maris insufribles son de lo peor XD, no llores, mejor disfruta lo que queda de la historia. Prometo un final… "feliz" (?) De nuevo, muchas gracias!_

 _ **Mokachina:**_ _Otra personita nueva por aqui! Yei! Muchas gracias por comentar. Y me alegro de que el fic le parezca interesante :D. La historia en si es una completa ironia. Ellos salen a buscarlos y terminan perdiendose. Lol! En el capitulo que sigue se resolveran la mayor parte de las dudas que tienes C:! Pero (spoiler) Prusia no muere, jeje, o al menos no planeo matarlo xD Gracias por leer!_

 _ **Un Francais:**_ _Merci pour les commentaires!, Est vrai que le traducteur de google est horrible, mais je suis tellement heureux d'avoir pris le temps de lire une partie de mon histoire, je vous remercie beaucoup. Si je apprendre le français, je fais la traduction de cette histoire._

 _Je promets :D_

 _Encore une fois je vous remercie beaucoup._

 _À bientôt!_

 _¿Como sera el reencuentro entre naciones? ¿Los soldados lograran llevarlos con ellos o algun percance pasara? Todo eso y mas en el ultimo capitulo! Gracias por leer y perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "The Last of Us (Never Again)" de Gustavo Santoalalla._


	19. Infancia

-¿Emocionado?-.

-No lo se, solo siento que voy a vomitar en cualquier momento-.

-Creo que eso cuenta como emocion-.

Sara se rio a la vez que Matt esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa.

-Sabes, en un dia como este saldria a comer al jardin.- El candiense menciono con aire soñador.- Haria unos hot cakes y les echaria toda la miel de maple del mundo-.

-No digas eso.- La mexicana se quejo.- Ahora tengo hambre.

-Lo siento-.

La joven siguio con la charla.

-Cuando era colonia de España me gustaba quedarme en casa cuando el clima estaba asi. Hacia un nido de mantas y la pasaba alli todo el rato. Si Antonio estaba en casa, el se encargaba de enseñarme a tocar la guitarra. Me gustaba oirlo cantar.- Ella suspiro. Tenia una leve sonrisa en los labios.

-Inglaterra nos llevaba a Alfred y a mi a pescar. Como eso era aburrido, mi hermano y yo nadabamos en el lago. Nos gustaba sumergirnos, irnos detras del bote, escondernos y esperar a Arthur se pegara un susto que casi se moria al no encontrarnos.- Matt comenzo a reir.- Cuando comenzaba a gritar nuestros nombres apareciamos frente a el. Nos reiamos y el nos regañaba-.

Al terminar de decir aquello se quedaron un gran rato en silencio. Disfrutando de los recuerdos de sus infancias. Era una maravilla que aun despues de tanto tiempo, aquellas memorias siguieran haciendolos sonreir.

Ambos siguieron caminando por las calles de Paris. La gente que estaba en el lugar los volteaba a ver. Unos cuantos les sonreian, otros comenzaba a decir cosas entre si. La suave brisa despeinaba sus cabellos. El sol les daba de lleno en la cara.

Los hombres que habian dado con ellos no les dirigian la palabra. Tan solo hablaban entre si. A las naciones les daba lo mismo. La mexicana no tenia la mas minima intencion de entablar platica. Aun no sabian a ciencia cierta si eran confiables. Ambos fueron con los militares porque no tenian otra alternativa. Su auto estaba inservible, sin alimentos o municiones. Practicamente indefensos. No les quedaba de otra.

Las naciones iban detras de los militares. Despues de unos minutos el bigoton se refirio a ellos, tenia un moreton en el ojo. La joven agacho la cabeza, se avergonzaba por haberlo golpeado.

-En 15 minutos llegaremos a la base, los que nos enviaron les esperan alli.- El soldado se rasco la cabeza.- No me presente antes porque temia que me dieras otro puñetazo. Soy el cabo Henderson. Armada de los Estados Unidos-.

Aceptaron el saludo del estadounidense. Este volvio a hablar.

-Se sus nombres pero, ¿quienes son en realidad?.- Henderson entrecerro los ojos, tratando de decifrar a aquel par de extraños.

-¿A que te refieres con ello?.- Inquirio el canadiense.

-Me refiero a si son espias, militares, algun pariente de un alto mando-.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?.- Interrogo la mujer.

-Porque quienes nos mandaron estaban sumamente interesados por encontrarlos-.

-¿Ah si?.- Sara se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Desde cuando les importo el que estuvieramos perdidos?-.

No queria, pero no pudo evitar sentir un poco de rencor. Desde que habian platicado con Ivan, la sensacion de abandono no la dejo en ningun momento. Sentia rabia de tan solo pensar que ellos estaban felices en su estúpido mundo mientras que ella y Matt pasaban por bastantes penurias. Nego con la cabeza. Se dijo a si misma que no estaba siendo razonable. En primer lugar, ellos ni siquiera habian estado enterados de que los estaban buscando.

-Desde que atacamos Normandia. Yo acompañe al Capitan Jones en el desembarco. Llevabamos dos dias en Francia cuando le llego un papel. Alli decia que ustedes lebavan desaparecidos tres meses-.

Mexico y Canada prestaron mas atencion al hombre, lo instaron a que continuara.

-No se que mas cosas decia el comunicado, pero ni cuando estabamos acorralados en Italia lo vi asi de histerico. Solo se que les grito a sus superiores y despues hablo con el Mariscal Kirkland y el Sargento Bonnefoy. Ellos tambien pusieron el grito en el cielo al ver la informacion-.

-¿Que sucedio despues?.- Williams pregunto.

-Se inicio un comite de busqueda, con ayuda del servicio secreto britanico recabamos informacion y comenzaron a rastrearlos. Tunez, Italia, Croacia, Rumania, Ucrania. El comunista dijo que habian pasado por alli, pero que decidieron no quedarse. Desde ese lugar les perdieron el rastro-.

-¿De casualidad, el que les dijo eso se llamaba Ivan Braginsky?.- Cuestiono la mujer.

-Si… creo que asi se llamaba. Como sea, no supimos mas de ustedes hasta hace un par de dias. Un soldado vio el auto que el ruso describio. Nuestro superior envio cuadrillas para buscarlos. Estabamos a punto de regresar a la base cuando vimos el coche, pensamos que eran colaboradores de los nazis cuando trataron de atropellarnos pero luego te vi.- El bigotudo señalo a la mexicana.- La misma chica de la foto que nos mostraron para poder identificarlos-.

Ella sonrio. Se sentia un poco contenta al saber que ellos se esforzaron por encontrarlos. Tal vez no al grado de hacer lo que ella y Matt habian hecho, pero eso no importaba. La intencion es lo que cuenta.

-Miren.- El cabo alzo la mirada.- Alli es.

La base estaba en lo que solia ser un restaurante. Los militares entraron al lugar. Matthew estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando la mano de Sara lo detuvo.

Ella agacho la cabeza, luego la levanto y le miro.

-Sobre lo que paso en Austria… por favor, no se lo digas a nadie.- Advirtiendo el gesto de desconcierto que hacia el canadiense se apresuro a agregar.- En el mejor de los casos pensarian que estamos locos y a mi me encerrarian en el psiquiatrico, en el peor o me abririan para saber que rayos paso conmigo o naciones enemigas tratarian de matarme-.

El no estaba seguro pero asintio.

-Sara...- Matt estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.- Gracias, por llevarme tan lejos, por todo lo que hiciste, por luchar y por confiar en mi.

La joven lo abrazo. Ella sonreia, le froto con suavidad la espalda.

-Ya tienes que entrar.- Le dijo separandose de el. Tenia una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Bien, pues vamos-.

-No.- Ella declino con amabilidad.- Se te viene una tormenta de lagrimas y reclamos en la cual no quiero participar. Cuando terminen estare aqui. Lo prometo-.

El sonrio y entro.

A medida que Matt de adentraba en el lugar, los militares los obsevaban. Su hermano estaba de espaldas, a su lado estaban Inglaterra y Francia.

-Hey.- El canadiense hablo. Alfred se volteo.

Se abrazaron, el estadounidense practicamente le trituraba la espalda. Estaba sonriendo tanto que las mejillas comenzaron a dolerle. Apenas lo habia soltado cuando el frances lo abrazó.

Francis suspiro aliviado. Acariciaba con calma los cabellos de Matt. No queria, pero tuvo que separarse para que Arthur pudiera verlo. El tambien lo estrecho entre sus brazos. El inglés sintio una profunda alegria al verlo.

-¿Donde esta ella?.- Alfred pregunto.

-Esta afuera.- Dijo el mientras tomaba asiento. El sonrio mientras comenzaba a relatar lo que habia sucedido a los europeos.

Jones salio con paso decidido. Vio a su extraordinaria vecina recargada en la pared cruzada de brazos. De un momento a otro, Sara yacia en los brazos del estadounidense. El tenia tanto que decirle pero no pudo. Las palabras de agradecimiento se quedaron atrapadas a media garganta. Eran asfixiadas por un gran nudo. Le tomo la cara con las manos y la acaricio. Ella sonreia mientras que el hundia la cara en su hombro.

En Paris, se oian los lamentos del americano quien lloraba como si nunca fuese a terminar.

 _ **To the edge of universe and back, endure and survive.**_

* * *

 _Bien, como decirlo. He aqui el final de esta historia. Wow, no puedo creer que esto haya terminado, bueno , aun falta el epilogo pero, bueno, saben a lo que me refiero. Gracias por leer, en verdad, se que lo digo casi todos los capitulos pero se que sin ustedes esta historia no habria salido adelante. Muchisimas gracias._

 _Lo ultimo de traduce como: Hasta el borde del universo y de vuelta, resiste y sobrevive!_

 _De aqui vino toda esta historia y como es el ultimo cap hare un pequeño concurso (?)._

 _Quien me diga de donde viene esa frase le hago un One-Shot de lo que quiera (menos yaoi, lemon o comedia) :D_

 _La historia empieza con Sara y Alfred y supongo que asi debia terminar. Cualquier duda o reclamo haganlo. Con gusto respondere a sus comentarios._

 _No se que mas poner… ah si! Infinitas gracias a los que leyeron el bodrio de Nightmare! El drabble es una pequeña parte de un fic que estoy planeando, no se si sera tan largo como este pero sera de una tematica totalmente distinta. Si aun vivo, empezare a publicarlo el proximo año._

 _ **Victoria Grayson**_ _: Que puedo decir…Esto ya se termino (gracias capitana obvio) pero quiero darte las gracias por comentar y me alegra mucho que te gustara la manera en como maneje a los personajes. Gracias por la sugerencia! Tratare de escucharlo :D_

 _ **Guest:**_ _Gracias por leer! Y si, Matt no tiene que sentirse culpable y lo bueno es que las cosas no terminaron mal :D No tiene por que disculparse! Le agradezco el que haya comentado y muchas gracias por leer!_

 _ **Mokachina:**_ _Muchas gracias por comentar y he aqui el cap final :D (Imagina que al final hubiera puesto que Sara aun agoniza en Austria y su encuentro con Alfred es solo un sueño… Bum! Crueldad xD)_

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _Sara y Matt son el Peter Parker de Hetalia xD , si algo puede salir mal, tenga por seguro que a ellos lles pasara algo mucho peor.. Ok no._

 _Hola!, extrañaba sus comentarios, bien, he aqui el cap, lamento si no hubo muchos feels, escribo a las cuatro de la mañana y tengo que plasmar las ideas antes de que se me esfumen xD se que no es excusa pero al menos me agrada como quedo el cap. Cabo Henderson explico un poco lo que paso pero en si, quien envio el papel fue Roosevelt :D Gracias por leer y comentar y el lo que respecta al juego… te advierto que eso fue mi perdicion xDD Yo tengo el soundtrack y es una verdadera joya. Me alegra mucho que le gustara._

 _¿Que pasara en…? Bueno, ya no hay preguntas que hacer… amm… Esperen al epilogo! Gracias por leer y perdonen las faltas de ortografia._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la cancion "Vanishing Grace (Childhood)" de Gustavo Santoalalla_


	20. The Way You Look Tonight

Hetalia no me pertenece, este es de su respectivo creador.

* * *

 _La mexicana se llevaba una mano al hombro tratando de detener la hemorragia. Matt conducía a toda velocidad cuando fue detenido por los soldados austriacos. Las imágenes ante sus ojos comenzaron a pasar al igual que fotografías. Como si estuviera parpadeando rápidamente._

 _El mundo dio un vuelco. El se encontraba amordazado y atado de pies y manos._

 _Los gritos comenzaron a helarle la sangre. Ella lloraba con tanto desconsuelo, gritaba un nombre que no lograba descifrar y clamaba por misericordia. Canadá trataba de enfocar su vista pero no lograba ver nada. Luego las risas aparecieron. Los hombres de la Gestapo. Ellos reían y decían que la diversión aun no terminaba._

 _Pasando el tiempo la voz de su amiga comenzó a desvanecerse, lo que al principio eran gritos fueron transformándose poco a poco en respiraciones cortas y apenas audibles. El por fin veía lo que había sucedido._

 _Sara yacía en un charco de sangre, las ropas rasgadas, con múltiples puñaladas y heridas. El brillo se extinguía de sus ojos y dirigió una ultima mirada al canadiense._

 _La decepción y desilusión estaba plasmados implícitamente en sus orbes. Cayó en la cuenta de que le estaba gritando a el._

 _Las lagrimas comenzaron deslizarse por las mejillas del rubio en el momento en que la respiración de Sara se detuvo._

 _¿Qué le hicieron?_

 _Un millón de posibilidades se abalanzaron contra el, cada una era peor que la anterior. El no podía hacer nada, no pudo ayudarla, salvarla o por lo menos acabar rápido con su sufrimiento. Los hombres se fueron como una manada de lobos, dejando al muchacho con el cadáver de su compañera._

 _Matt sentía que no tenia boca y debía gritar._

* * *

-¿Estas bien?.- La mexicana susurro, moviendo quedamente el hombro de su compañero..

El aludido despertó sudando copiosamente. El cabello se le pegaba a la frente. A un lado de el, las orbes verdes de Sara le observaban.

Eran aproximadamente las cuatro de la mañana en Paris.

-Si, solo fue un mal sueño, no importa-.

Ambos se quedaron viendo al techo, recostados en sus respectivos catres. Un poco de aire helado lograba colarse por una de las ventanas rotas del restaurante. Matthew se repitió mentalmente que ahora estaba a salvo. Que habían encontrado a las tres personas que buscaron por tanto tiempo y que ella se encontraba bien.

" _Todo esta bien"_

Las palabras se escaparon de los labios de Sara antes de que esta se diera cuenta.

-Recuerdo que antes de que me desmayara en Austria…- La chica recordó mientras acariciaba la cicatriz de su abdomen por encima de la manta.- Cantaría para ti-.

El recordaba eso. Lo dijo porque fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente en cuando vio que su amiga estaba perdiendo la conciencia.

 _-¡No digas tonterías saldremos de esta y cuando eso pase cantaras para mi!.-_ Rememoro esa línea en su cabeza una y otra vez junto con las imágenes de la mas reciente pesadilla.

 _-Someday…-_

En medio de la noche, el canto de la joven comenzó a inundar la habitación. Los versos comenzaron a serpentear vacilantes a los oídos de Matt. Empezó a cantar en medio de susurros. Conforme la letra avanzaba, su voz se alzo y se hizo aun mas audible. Matthew se quedo absorto escuchándola. La ansiedad y el miedo fueron abandonándolo poco a poco.

 _Yes, you're lovely_

 _With your smile so warm_

 _And your cheeks so soft_

 _There is nothing for me but love you_

 _And the way you look tonight._

 _With each word your tenderness grows_

 _Tearing my fear apart_

 _And that laugh_

 _Wrinkles your nose_

 _Touches my foolish heart_

 _Lovely_

 _Never ever change_

 _Keep that breathless charm_

 _Won't you please arrange it?_

 _Cause I love you_

 _And the way you look tonight_

Las respiraciones lentas y profundas provenientes del canadiense le indicaban a ella que el se había quedado dormido. Ella siguió despierta hasta que la luz del alba apareció. Podía ver las manchas en el techo del restaurante. Para cuando decidió levantarse, el ir y venir de la gente empezó. La algarabía hizo ebullición.

Alfred apareció en el marco de la puerta. Se recargo en el y observo a su hermano, después desvió su atención a Sara. Le sonrió.

Ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

 _Despues de mas de 35 000 palabras he aqui el fin, por fin xD_

 _Que puedo decir, se que dije que era un epilogo, pero creo que este es el verdadero final. A pesar de ser corto y toda la cosa, realmente fue difícil escribirlo. Esta historia no podia terminar sin que ella cantara para Matt._

 _Quiero agradecer de todo corazon a las personas que estuvieron leyendo esto desde que comenzo a ser publicado, se que he expresado mi agradecimiento en anteriores ocasiones pero es que en verdad, no tiene chiste escribir si no hay gente que quiera leerlo. También gracias a los que llegaron con el tiempo. Se les estima a todos!_

 _Gracias a KimmyNyan y a Valkyriene por agregar a favoritos!_

 _ **MonserratPantoja:**_ _No soy buena escribiendo escenas con emotividad. Se me hace facil escribir muertes o sufrimientos pero es una lata para mi el describir cosas felices xD Me alegra mucho que el cap le haya gustado y de momento le digo que Alfred sabe que Sara no es inmortal. Respecto a lo de la banda sonora, (perdone mi creciente estupidez para entender lo que leo) ¿no le gustó?. Le pregunto porque menciono que era una arma de doble filo y no entendi si las canciones que elegi estaban bien o mal._

 _Sep, de alli viene la frase. Digame de que tematica quiere su One-Shot y yo con mucho gusto lo escribire :D Gracias por leer! (lea la nota despues del play list)._

 _ **Mokachina:**_ _Eso hubiera estado genial!, ok no, no soy tan cruel como para hacer eso (?) o al menos no cuando no es el desenlace que elegi para la historia. Sip, estos tres se quieren, a su modo pero se quieren. Muchisimas gracias por leer y comentar!_

 _Infinitas gracias a Victoria Grayson, por interesarse en esta historia practicamente desde que comenzo._

 _El titulo del capitulo corresponde a la canción homónima de Fred Astaire._


End file.
